Apologies and Past Mistakes
by Radari
Summary: Traduction d'A&PM de Frizzy. SLASH. Harry découvre que son coeur et son âme sont liés à Lord Voldemort, mais estce que Harry acceptera la sincérité de Tom et suivra son coeur ou est ce que des erreurs passées les lui feront oublier ?
1. La magie dans sa grandeur

**Apologies and Past Mistakes**

**Disclaimer **

L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR et l'histoire à Frizzy je ne possède que la traduction.

**Note de la traductrice**

Voici donc ma deuxième traduc (on pourrait dire première mais bon) **alors je sais que ce texte a déjà été traduit le début au moins mais je retraduit tout pour entrer dans l'histoire je m'aiderai peut-être de la traduction de Hedwige**.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser quand même une review.

Je remercie Leena et Dod pour leur aide et leurs corrections sur ce chapitre et sûrement sur les suivants. Vous êtes trop sympas.

Et allez lire les traduction de Leena, elles sont superbes.

**Attention cette fic est un slash Harry/Voldemort donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.**

**Chapitre 01 : La magie dans sa grandeur**

"Bien Harry," commença Dumbledore. 

Harry lança un regard pénétrant au Directeur. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait. Dumbledore jouait nerveusement avec sa plume, une expression triste sur le visage alors qu'il réfléchissait à comment lui expliquer ce qu'il avait trouvé, ce qu'il avait fait. 

"Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler des sorts d'attachement?" 

"Non, Professeur." 

"Oh, et bien. Ce sont des sorts extrêmement puissants. Ils attachent une personne à une autre, qui complète alors entièrement l'autre personne. Je pense qu'on pourrait les appeler âmes soeurs."

"Professeur... je ne comprends pas." 

"J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer Harry – tu as été lié à quelqu'un." 

Ces mots rendirent harry silencieux. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc et il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés. Il retrouva finalement sa voix et leva les yeux, découvrant ainsi le triste regard bleu de Dumbledore fixé attentivement sur lui. Il n'y avait plus aucune étincelle dans ses yeux maintenant.

"Qui?" 

Le mot avait été dur et froid. Dumbledore tressaillit visiblement au ton, mais un éclair de compréhension apparut dans ses yeux. Le pétillement avait maintenant complètement quitté ses yeux mais il força ses lèvres à former un doux et gentil sourire que Harry trouva étrangement agaçant. 

"Je doute que la réponse t'aidera pour le moment. Je pense qu'il serait mieux que tu comprennes d'abord le sort avant que je te dise avec qui tu es lié." 

Dumbledore se leva et alla vers Fumseck, qui était, comme d'habitude, posé sur son perchoir, ses plumes enflammées rougeoyant dans la lumière du matin. Harry avait toujours trouvé le bureau de Dumbledore rassurant mais maintenant il le détestait. Il voulait être aussi loin que possible de cet endroit.

"Le sort lie deux personnes ensemble. Elles sont parfaites l'une pour l'autre dans tous les sens du terme. Le sort les rend pareils à des âmes soeurs. Vous pourrez partager votre douleur et votre amour. Je dois ajouter que ça peut être un avantage comme un inconvénient. Par exemple, quand l'un meurt l'autre meurt avec lui. On voit cela souvent comme romantique. Le sort implique une cérémonie d'attachement qui doit être compléter durant le seizième anniversaire de l'autre moitié, c'est pourquoi il est important que je t'en parle maintenant, puisque ton anniversaire est dans deux mois. Tes pouvoirs vont beaucoup augmenter, et tu seras lié pour toujours. Une fois que votre union sera... achevée... tu découvriras que vous serrez entièrement liés l'un à l'autre." 

"Qui?" répéta Harry. 

"Lui." 

"Lui? Mais je ne suis pas gay!" cria d'horreur Harry.

"Il fut l'étudiant le plus brillant venu à Poudlard, puissant, beau, talentueux et très sympathique pour ceux qui le connaissaient." 

"Qui?" 

"Tom Elvis Jedusor."

Harry dévisagea Dumbledore comme s'il venait de lui pousser trois têtes et qu'il venait de dire qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre Voldemort. Les mots continuèrent de résonner dans son cerveau, essayant désespérément de se faire comprendre. Il était lié à Tom. Non, il était lié à Voldemort ! Cela devait être une horrible blague. 

"Ce n'est pas une blague Harry." 

Harry se leva brusquement et courut hors de la pièce. Dumbledore ne fit aucun effort pour l'arrêter. Il avait besoin de comprendre cela à son propre rythme et il savait qu'un effort de sa part ne servirait à rien. Il pouvait sentir l'horreur et la trahison que Harry éprouvait, et soupira et s'asseyant derrière son bureau il se demanda si cela valait le coup.

******************************************************** 

Harry dévala à toute vitesse les couloirs de Poudlard ignorant complètement les visages confus autour de lui. Il devait sortir d'ici. C'était une blague. Cela devait être une blague. Mais Harry savait au plus profond de son cœur que ce n'en était pas une. Il était lié à Voldemort. Il était lié au meurtrier de ses parents. 

"Harry!" 

Hermione sauta devant lui et bloqua son chemin. Il essaya désespérément de s'éloigner d'elle. Ses chaleureux yeux marron étaient emplis d'anxiété et d'inquiétude alors qu'ils scrutaient le visage affolé de Harry et ses yeux verts égarés. 

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Harry?" 

"Va-t-en," grogna Harry froidement. 

"Bon Dieu, quel est le problème ?" 

"Rien." 

"Ne me mens pas Harry Potter!" 

"Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi." 

"Nous somme des meilleurs amis." commença Hermione.

"Laisse tomber ! Pour une fois dans ta vie arrête d'être si fouineuse !" 

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase. La main de Hermione rencontra brutalement son visage dans un son à rendre malade. Tout le monde en resta bouche bée. Hermione Granger venait juste de frapper un de ses meilleurs amis et pas n'importe lequel de ses meilleurs amis, c'était Harry Potter, Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. 

Hermione, sous le choc, fixait la joue meurtrie de Harry. Harry ne bougea pas. Son visage était meurtrier, ses yeux flamboyant d'une colère que personne n'avait jamais vu. Il releva la tête fièrement, grinça des dents et serra les mains pour s'empêcher de la frapper en retour. 

"Si jamais tu lèves encore la main sur moi tu le payeras. Tu n'as aucun droit d'être là et de me demander pourquoi je suis énervé. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout pour m'expliquer tout ce m'arrive." siffla-t-il dangereusement. 

"Harry, je..." 

Mais Harry n'écoutait plus. Il se retourna et sortit totalement déchaîné, laissant une Hermione pâle et choquée qui continuait à le regarder en train de s'éloigner, le choc et la peur sur son visage. Puis la colère remplaça toutes les autres émotions et elle prit une profonde inspiration. 

"Ca suffit ! Je n'en peux plus de ton attitude de "Je suis Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu" ! Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça ! Tant que tu ne te seras pas excusé, nous ne serons plus amis," cria-t-elle vers son dos. 

Harry ne montra aucun signe qu'il l'avait entendu mais à l'intérieur il ressentait une profonde tristesse. _Je ferais mieux de m'habituer à ça,_ pensa-t-il, _après tout, je suis lié à la personne qu'ils détestent tous. Peut-être que je suis un Serpentard au fond de mon coeur finalement, le chapeau devait avoir eut raison. _

******************************************************** 

Ce fut très vite l'heure du thé et tout le monde dans l'école avait entendu parler de la dispute entre Hermione et Harry. Le fait qu'elle l'ait frappé les avaient tous stupéfaits mais ce qui rendait tout le monde curieux, c'était la raison pour laquelle Harry était en train de courir dans les couloirs comme s'il avait une manticore à sa poursuite. 

La table des Gryffondors était anormalement silencieuse et tous regardaient tous Ron et Hermione et le siège vide où Harry s'asseyait habituellement. Il ne s'était pas encore montré et Dumbledore se doutait qu'il ne viendrait pas du tout. Il était très inquiet. Pas seulement parce qu'il s'était disputé avec un de ses meilleurs amis mais aussi parce qu'il n'était pas venu à ses cours de la journée.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur une silhouette en robes noires. Elle releva sa capuche révélant un Harry Potter trempé et blanc comme un linge. Ses yeux verts flamboyaient de fureur contenue et de détermination alors qu'il serrait son Éclair de feu et qu'il se dirigeait vers Dumbledore.

Dumbledore regarda le garçon devant lui, la sympathie gravée sur son visage. Il observa les émotions contradictoires sur le visage du jeune homme, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la joue et la mâchoire meurtries où Hermione l'avait frappée, avant de parler. 

"Harry?" murmura-t-il gentiment. 

"Qu'arrivera-t-il quand j'aurai seize ans ?" 

La question figea Dumbledore et les étudiants commencèrent à regarder avidemment, se demandant ce qu'il se passait et si quoi cela avait quelque chose à voir avec l'étrange comportement de Harry. 

"Le sort sera complet." 

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?" demanda Harry avec rudesse. 

"Cela signifie que Tom devra venir à Poudlard jusqu'à ce que tu ais fini ton éducation. Quand tu auras seize ans, si vous êtes séparés les conséquences pourraient être graves pour vous deux…" 

"Je ne peux pas le tuer." 

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Les étudiants regardèrent totalement abasourdis Dumbledore secouer la tête pour montrer à Harry que non il ne pourrait pas le tuer, la personne dont il parlait. 

"Peut-il me tuer?" 

"Non. Si tu meures, il meure et vice versa." 

"Il n'y a aucun moyen avec lequel je pourrais renverser le sort?"

"Non Harry," dit Dumbledore doucement. 

"Je ne dormirais pas avec lui." 

À ce commentaire l'école explosa dans un bruissement de murmures excités. Hermione écoutait et regardait attentivement alors que Dumbledore souriait gentiment à Harry. Mais de qui Harry parlait ? Harry était gay? Non. Harry était hétéro ! Alors pourquoi? 

"J'ai bien peur que cela se trouve hors de ton contrôle." 

"Vous n'avez pas à me protéger, Dumbledore! Vous restez là à me dire que je vais devoir dormir avec un meurtrier et vous ne semblez même pas concerné. Je ne suis pas gay et je ne le serais jamais et tant que nous y sommes, arrêtez toutes ces absurdités sur l'amour ! Le jour où je tomberai amoureux de Voldemort sera le jour où mes parents reviendront à la vie !" 

Tous les étudiants restèrent bouche bée dans un étonnement absolu et les professeurs regardèrent de l'un à l'autre, sous le choc. Harry était furieux. Ses yeux brillaient, vibrants comme ceux d'un serpent dans leur intensité. Son visage était livide et chacun de ses membres étaient tendus. Sa tête était relevée fièrement, d'un air de défi et il ne se souciait pas du tout du fait qu'ils discutaient de ça devant tout le monde. 

"J'ai peur que que cela soit un problème dont tu dois discuter avec Tom." 

"Vous pouvez l'amener à Poudlard mais si je le vois, je le tuerai." 

"Harry," l'avertit Dumbledore, élevant le ton de sa voix.

"Je le tuerai. Je le pense. Si je le vois, si je l'entends, ou même si jamais je le sens, je le tuerai. Gardez-le loin de moi et j'essaierai de fermer les yeux sur le fait que vous avez joué un rôle majeur dans tout cela!" 

Le visage du Directeur prit un air coupable alors qu'il fixait fixement le garçon furieux en face de lui. 

"Je comprends ta douleur, Harry mais je ne peux accéder à ta requête. Tu peux pas le changer. Tom est l'homme le plus puissant que j'ai rencontré. Son esprit est au-dessus de ma compréhension... Son savoir dans les Arts Sombres et les Potions dépasse de loin tout ce que j'ai vu jusqu'à ce jour. Il est loyal, fort, puissant et courageux, le compagnon parfait pour toi. Tu es lié à lui et tu ferais mieux d'accepter ton destin plutôt que de le rejeter." 

"C'est un meurtrier! Il a tué mes parents ! Il a essayé de me tuer! Il me déteste ! Il fait de ma vie un enfer ! Il m'a fait cette foutue cicatrice ! Je le déteste ! Je déteste être Harry Potter ! Je préfère mourir que de passer ma vie entière avec lui !" 

"Harry." 

"Il a tué Cédric ! Il a utilisé la protection de ma mère pour revivre et vous vous attendez à ce que je tombe amoureux de lui. Je veux voir Sirius, maintenant !" 

"J'ai appelé Sirius pour qu'il vienne." 

"Alors peut-être qu'il pourra vous dire combien j'aimerai vous tuer. Je pourrais vous tuer si facilement maintenant et rester tranquillement à Azkaban en riant de ma folie !"

"Harry tu as besoin de te calmer !" 

" N'essayez pas de paraître condescendant Dumbledore ?"

"Tom arrive à Poudlard demain, Harry." 

"Alors je pars." 

"Tu ne peux pas partir et tu le sais ! Arrête de te comporter comme un enfant, Harry. Pense à Tom pour une fois. Il va renoncer à tout pour toi et regretter dans à chacunes de ses respirations d'avoir prononcé ce sort. Et je vivrais le reste de ma vie avec la culpabilité de l'avoir forcé à le faire!" 

"Alors j'espère que vous vivrez toute l'éternité." 

Les étudiants et les professeurs fixaient maintenant , dans un maelström d'émotions Harry et le Directeur. Certains avec un regard d'horreur et de pitié. Comment Harry Potter pouvait-il être lié avec Voldemort ? Certains des élèves étaient confus puisqu'ils ne savaient pas que Voldemort était Tom Jedusor. Hermione dévisageait Harry avec compréhension et douleur alors qu'elle réalisait la raison pour laquelle Harry avait été si bouleversé. Les autres étaient sous le choc. Pourquoi Dumbledore disait-il que Voldemort arriverait demain? Même les professeurs pensaient que Dumbledore était fou. Comment Harry pourrait-il être amoureux Voldemort ?

"Viens dans mon bureau, Harry" ordonna Dumbledore, se levant de son siège. 

La Grande Salle était silencieuse alors que Harry et Dumbledore se dirigeaient vers les portes avant de disparaître. Instantanément, des voix outragées et déroutées se firent entendre. Hermione fixait la porte avec horreur, son visage pâle et secoué. 

"Je suis tellement désolé Harry." 

********************************************************

Maintenant reviews svp !!!

Merci au prochain chapitre.


	2. L'arrivée de Tom

Apologies and Past Mistakes 

**Disclaimer **

L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR et l'histoire à Frizzy je ne possède que la traduction.

**Note de la traductrice**

Voici donc ma deuxième traduc (on pourrait dire première mais bon) **alors je sais que ce texte a déjà été traduit le début au moins mais je retraduis tout pour entrer dans l'histoire je m'aiderai peut-être de la traduction de Hedwige.**

N'hésitez pas à me laisser quand même une review.

Je remercie Leena et Dod pour leur aide et leurs corrections sur ce chapitre et sûrement sur les suivants. Vous êtes trop sympas.

Et allez lire les traductions de Leena, elles sont superbes.

Alors je vais essayer de poster les chapitres régulièrement, je pense toutes les semaines (pendant les vacances plus vite) pour les chapitres déjà traduits peut-être plus vite enfin je ferais de mon mieux (j'ai deux tonnes de devoirs arggg)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font extrêmement plaisir. Je réponds aux reviews à la fin du chapitre.

**Attention cette fic est un slash Harry/Tom Jedusor donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.**

****

****

**Chapitre 2 : L'arrivée de Tom: **

Le matin suivant Harry déboula dans la Grande Salle suivit par le professeur Dumbledore. Dumbledore souriait joyeusement à tout le monde mais Harry, le regard noir, visiblement toujours de mauvaise humeur et personne ne lui reprochait actuellement. 

"Harry, Tom devrait arriver dans quelques minutes." dit Dumbledore, rayonnant de satisfaction. 

"Super," répondit sèchement Harry, sarcastique. 

"Magnifique! Je suis sûr que Severus gardera un œil sur toi pour que tu ne disparaisses pas pendant que j'irai accueillir Tom." Dumbledore lui fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir de la Grande Salle avec ce qui sonnait d'un manière suspecte comme un petit rire... 

"Potter," dit Rogue, indiquant d'un signe de tête à Harry de s'asseoir à la table des professeurs où il y avait deux nouvelles chaises. 

Harry s'assit. Il fixait avec insistance l'assiette devant lui. Il était visible pour tout le monde qu'il aurait voulu être n'importe où sauf ici. Il garda ses yeux baissés quand les portes s'ouvrirent et un silence de mort envahit le hall. 

Se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte il y avait un grand jeune homme, de moins de 18 ans. Son corps était mince mais fier, son dos droit. Une masse de boucles d'ébènes encadrait un visage fort pâle dans lequel luisaient deux yeux d'une lueur noir. Tom Jedusor était définitivement un des plus beaux homes qu'on n'ait jamais rencontré. 

"Harry nous attend à la table des professeurs." Dumbledore souriait joyeusement, en marchant devant Tom jusqu'à la table où Harry continuait de fixer son assiette.

Tom fixa son regard sur la silhouette à la robe Gryffondor assise à côté de Severus Rogue. Il fut surpris de voir combien le jeune homme avait changé. Son corps était plus mature, ses robes moulant ses larges épaules. Son visage était pâle mais l'ardent regard vert brilla avec un dégoût et une haine cachés quand il croisa celui de Tom. Les lèvres pulpeuses de Tom s'ouvrirent doucement, manifestement prêtes à sortir une remarque cinglante. Il réalisa avec un sursaut qu'elles étaient douces. Les yeux de Tom se posèrent sur une mèche qui tombait négligemment sur le front de Harry pour cacher une cicatrice qu'il savait à cet endroit. Le garçon n'était plus un garçon, mais un homme, un bel homme de surcroît.

« Potter, » dit-il froidement, sa voix comme du velours.

« Voldemort. »

Tom plissa dédaigneusement les yeux. Il semblait que le jeune homme n'avait pas encore encaissé le choc d'être lié avec lui. En fait, Tom soupçonnait Harry de le détester encore plus si c'était possible. Tom sentit une étrange colère surmonter son anxiété cachée. Il sourit moqueusement au jeune homme devant lui.

« Appelle-moi Tom, » dit-il, charmeur.

« Plutôt brûler en enfer, » répondit rapidement Harry.

Un éclair de colère traversa le regard de Tom, ses yeux cramoisis se noircissant d'un feu caché, révélant la haine et le pouvoir cachés au fond de lui. Il saisit le menton de Harry et le releva brusquement forçant leurs regards à se croiser. Harry le fixait simplement.

« Fais attention, Potter, » prévint-il.

« Touche-moi encore une fois et tu me le paieras, » siffla Harry, se dégageant d'une secousse de la prise de Tom comme si il avait été brûlé.

« Oh mon cher. Harry Potter aurait-il oublié que je ferai plus que de lui toucher le visage ? Je dois admettre que tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. »

« Tu es tombé mort ce jour-là, » siffla Harry, les yeux venimeux.

« Petit serpent, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Harry, pourquoi ne manges-tu pas quelque chose ? Tom asseyez-vous. Je suis sûr que vous êtes tous deux affamés, » coupa rapidement Dumbledore.

Tom s'assit entre le directeur et Harry. Il jeta un regard sur les quatre tables. Il s'arrêta sur quelques personnes. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Hermione Granger. Il sourit d'un air narquois et leva un sourcil. La jeune fille le regardait simplement et n'était visiblement pas perturbée par ce sourire. Tom regardait ses yeux vaciller sur le jeune homme assis près de lui et remarqua une certaine affection. Une profonde jalousie pénétra le coeur de Tom.

« Ta petite amie de Sang-de-Bourbe te désire, » ironisa Tom avec un sourire.

Il observa Harry tourner la tête et fixer la jeune fille. Il fut surpris du regard noir et plein d'animosité que Harry lança à sa meilleure amie. Il leva les sourcils, curieux, tandis que Harry piquait les oeufs qu'il avait dans son assiette, fronçant les sourcils dans sa réflexion.

« Peut-être que Tom voudrait aller en cours avec toi aujourd'hui, Harry, » sourit Dumbledore.

« Non... »

« Idioties, Harry. Je suis sûr que Tom adorerait y aller. »

Harry jeta un regard noir au directeur, mais Dumbledore l'ignora facilement, continuant de sourire aux deux hommes affectueusement. Dumbledore réalisa bientôt que Harry était de mauvaise humeur et il dirigea son attention sur Tom, qui lui souriait avec charme.

« Et bien Tom. Comment vont vos mangemorts ces temps-ci ? »

« Bien et je suis sûr que vous serez ravi d'apprendre que toutes les attaques ont été stoppées pour les deux prochaines semaines. »

« Excellent ! Excellent mon garçon. »

« Pas complètement. Après tout, où est le piquant de diriger une attaque si je ne peux être présent. Où est le plaisir ? » dit Tom avec un sourire narquois.

Harry pâlit et tourna ses furieux yeux verts vers lui. Tom fut surpris de la soudaine intensité de ce regard et attendit que le jeune homme parle.

« Une fille aux cheveux blonds argentés et aux yeux verts. Sa mère a été torturée. Tu as donné sa fille à Pettigrow. »

Tom écarquilla les yeux, choqué. Une expression perdue apparut sur le visage de Harry et il sembla qu'il était retourné, à l'intérieur de son cauchemar.

« Elle t'a supplié… elle t'a supplié d'épargner son enfant mais tu l'as ignorée. Tu lui as ri au nez ! Elle sanglotait, elle est morte pour son enfant. La fille criait. Elle appelait sa mère. Le sang il y en avait partout. »

« Harry ! »

La voix de Dumbledore était perçante et anxieuse, mais Harry ne l'entendit pas. Il était loin, plongé dans le rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente. Le rêve qui a hanté son sommeil. Il voyait encore ce petit visage, maculé de sang et semblant malade. Une expression horrifiée traversa le visage de Harry et il se leva de table d'un bond.

« Assassin ! »

Tout le monde sursauta quand Harry pointa sa baguette sur le visage de Tom, d'un geste ferme et précis. Tom regardait Harry, son visage calme et triste. Il tendit le bras et toucha doucement la cicatrice sur le front de Harry. Ce dernier se dégagea brutalement.

« Je n'ai jamais su que tu voyais tout, » soupira-t-il doucement.

« Chaque attaque. Chaque mort. »

« J'en suis désolé. Tu n'aurais jamais dû voir tout ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, nous sommes unis pour la vie. Je préférerais que ce soit en de bons termes plutôt que l'on se déteste mutuellement. »

« Pas de chance. Je te déteste. »

Tom haussa les épaules.

« Tu me détestes et ça ne me surprend pas. »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« Nous devons rester ensemble, » répondit-il simplement.

« Menteur ! »

« C'est vrai. Si nous sommes séparés, ça peut provoquer notre mort. »

« Je m'en fiche ! »

« Et alors ! Contrairement aux croyances populaires, je veux vivre ! Je n'aime pas simplement exister. J'aimerai m'amuser ! »

« Oui, et nous savons tous ce qu'est l'amusement pour toi. »

« Aïe ! Je suppose que je le mérite, » admit honnêtement Tom.

« Et pourquoi, subitement, tu ne veux plus me tuer ? »

« Si nous devons être ensemble, nous ferions bien de ne pas nous entretuer. J'admets que je te trouve attirant et que l'idée d'être avec toi grandit en moi. Je préfère te garder là où je peux te voir, après tout, tu es le seul qui puisse me vaincre. »

« Je ne coucherai pas avec toi. »

« Nous verrons, » dit Tom en haussant les épaules, les yeux étrangement perçants.

« Je ne plaisante pas. »

« Cela m'est vraiment égal. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux réellement, non ? Tu dois être avec moi. Le sortilège d'attachement sera bientôt plus fort et nous verrons bien alors si tu couches avec moi ou pas. »

« Je ne le ferais pas, » répéta Harry.

« Je m'en contrefiche pour le moment. Mais un conseil. Je n'aime pas partager et je ne tolérerai pas que tu sortes avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et si je découvre que tu as un amant, je n'hésiterai pas à le tuer. »

« Tu ne pourras pas m'arrêter. »

« Fais attention, gamin. »

« Je te déteste. »

« C'est réciproque. »

Tom sourit irrésistiblement à Harry qui le fixa de travers avant de s'asseoir et de finir son petit déjeuner. Tom remarqua comment Harry mangeait peu et comment Harry était douloureusement maigre. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais la vue de Harry, si mince et si pâle, lui donnait l'envie de le protéger. Il repoussa violemment ses sentiments et mangea son propre petit déjeuner, ignorant les regards effrayés braqués sur lui.

Reviews maintenant svp.

Bientôt le chapitre 3 grâce aux vacances.

Maintenant les RAR :

**Mara Jade 5 : **Merci pour les renseignement mais j'étais déjà au courant. Hélas, Hedwige a décidé d'arrêter la traduction et je le reprendrai pas là ou elle l'a arrêté car je préfère recommencer du début bien que je m'inspire de sa traduc.

**Pat06 : **Merci et j'aurai bien besoin de courage. Pour le fait que le texte était illisible ce n'était pas de ma faute en fait ffnet n'a pas bien accepté le format que j'avais choisi mais c'est réparé maintenant merci de m'avoir prévenue.

**Vivi Malfoy : **Moi aussi j'aime bcp et non je ne pense pas m'arrêter. Je n'enlève pas ta review mais stp ne fais pas de spoilers dans les reviews pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu c'est pas très sympa. Si tu veut en parler envoie-moi un mail je répondrais sans problème.

**Tolkiane : **Bah voilà la suite. Et avec Tom à Poudlard il va s'en passer des choses.

**Naya : **Donc voilà la suite et merci bcp. J'espère que c'est toujours aussi bien traduit.

**Auclerc : **Oui je continue et merci pour les encouragements.

**Chichisushi : **Merci bcp, les compliments me font toujours plaisir alors hésitez pas. Moi aussi j'aime bcp cette fic et c'est pour ca que je l'a traduit (et aussi parce que Leena m'a proposé mais bon). Oui l'autre version a été éffacée mais moi je l'ai (merci Dod). Si jamais tu l'a veut demande moi sinon tu peut attendre que je publie (je ne reprends pas la traduction d'Hedwige complétement mais je m'inspire un peu des fois pour que ca aille plus vite.) Non je n'abandonnerai pas normalement (après tout rien n'est sûr dans ce monde mais je pense que j'irai jusqu'au bout même si ça prends du temps).

Zibous.

**Kochka : **J'espère que j'ai été assez vite pour toi. Non je ne pense pas arrêter. Merci (je dis que ça moi -_-)

**Clau : **Merci bcp bcp pour tes compliments, ça fait toujours plaisir. J'irai le plus vite possible environ toutes les semaines peut-être moins.

**Forty-Times : **Non, ce n'est pas moi qui avait publié cette traduction (ce n'est pas la même d'ailleurs je ne recopie pas) mais Hedwige et je recommence ce travail. Et puis voilà la suite.

Merci bcp pour toutes ces reviews (J'adore les reviews =allez qui a reconnu sinon je le dirai dans le chap prochain)

Au chapitre 3, bientôt j'espère (trop de travail -_-)


	3. Les classes et Sirius

**Apologies and Past Mistakes**

**Disclaimer **

L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR et l'histoire à Frizzy je ne possède que la traduction.

**Note de la traductrice**

Voici donc ma deuxième traduc (on pourrait dire première mais bon) **alors je sais que ce texte a déjà été traduit le début au moins mais je retraduis tout pour entrer dans l'histoire je m'aiderai peut-être de la traduction de Hedwige.**

N'hésitez pas à me laisser quand même une review.

Je remercie Dod pour ses corrections sur ce chapitre et sûrement sur les suivants. Et on dit merci à Leena pour m'avoir fait traduire cette fic qui est super.

Et allez lire les traductions de Leena, elles sont superbes.

Alors je vais essayer de poster les chapitres régulièrement, je pense toutes les semaines (pendant les vacances plus vite) pour les chapitres déjà traduits peut-être plus vite enfin je ferais de mon mieux.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font extrêmement plaisir. Je réponds aux reviews à la fin du chapitre.

**Attention cette fic est un slash Harry/Tom Jedusor donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.**

**Chapitre 3 : Les classes et Sirius******

****

Après le petit déjeuner, Tom suivit silencieusement Harry en classe de métamorphose. Les élèves l'évitaient et le bombardaient de regards effrayés, à son grand amusement. Il posa les yeux sur le dos raide de Harry et entra dans la salle de cours. Minerva McGonagall jetait des regards sympathiques à Harry, d'autres haineux envers lui. Tom haussa les épaules et lui lança un sourire amusé qui la laissa confuse.

« Aujourd'hui, nous étudierons les animagus. »

Tom l'écoutait attentivement tout en regardant Harry prendre des notes. Il remarqua que Hermione envoyait à Harry des regards suppliants et que Ron le toisait avec haine. Plusieurs élèves, majoritairement des Gryffondor, le regardaient avec horreur, tandis que les Serpentard avaient simplement l'air mal à l'aise.

« Quelqu'un peut-il me citer un autre animagus célèbre ? » demanda McGonagall.

« Oui, » dit Tom d'une voix traînante.

D'un coup, tout le monde le regarda, y compris Harry.

« Monsieur Jedusor ? » insista McGonagall.

Tom se leva, ferma les yeux et avant que quiconque ne batte des paupières, il était devenu un superbe serpent blanc. Le reptile observa les regards noirs de chacun, sifflant sur Harry qui le regardait méchamment et qui refusait de lui répondre. McGonagall le fixait et Tom reprit sa forme humaine, haussant les épaules quand il sentit son sang se réchauffer.

« C'est peu commun. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas enregistré. »

« Pourquoi, je devrais le déclarer ? » demanda Ton, surpris.

« C'est la loi, » dit McGonagall, visiblement irritée.

« Depuis quand, Moi, Lord Voldemort, j'obéis aux lois ? Ce fou, Fudge, est totalement inutile de toutes façons. Je doute qu'il ne croit à mon retour à la vie que si je me tenais devant lui et que je lui sautais dessus ! »

« Est-ce douloureux de se changer en un animal froid et sanguinaire ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, la curiosité prenant le pas sur son air désapprobateur.

« Dans un premier temps, oui. Vous prenez l'habitude ensuite. C'est un sentiment ahurissant ! »

« Ca t'arrange, » marmonna Harry.

Tom se retourna vivement vers Harry et le fixa, l'interrogeant de ses yeux cramoisis.

« Tu es abominable, un serpent assassin, tu ressembles au serpent et tu es l'héritier de Serpentard. Que pouvais-tu être d'autre à part un serpent ? » demanda Harry, un sourcil innocent levé délibérément.

« Et nous ne devons pas oublier de quoi est capable ton clébard galeux, » répondit Tom avec un sourire tout aussi innocent.

« Il n'est pas coupable, » siffla Harry.

« Bien sûr. As-tu oublié que Pettigrow est mon serviteur ? »

« Non. »

« Un petit rat pleurnicheur. J'ai vraiment ri lorsque j'ai entendu que Sirius Black avait été condamné. Après tout, il était clairqu'il aurait préféré mourir que de trahir son meilleur ami. Il adorait ton père et vénérait ta mère. Il te gâtait énormément. Il te regardait comme le fils qu'il n'a jamais eu. J'ai voulu l'avoir de mon côté un jour, mais il a refusé catégoriquement. Il protégeait ce loup-garou, Lupin, il aurait donné sa propre vie parfois. Tous de brillants hommes, en particulier ton père. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tous trois animagus au cours de leur cinquième année, talentueux, belle apparence, malicieux et puissants. Malheureusement, ton père aurait préféré mourir que de se joindre à moi, Black et Lupin le suivant, évidemment. »

« Donc, tu l'as tué ? »

« J'ai tué tes parents pour des motifs que tu ne sais et ne sauras jamais. »

« C'est une excuse pathétique pour dire qu'on n'a pas de raison, » railla Harry, rouge de colère.

« Tu es un enfant », sourit Tom.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu Tom Jedusor ? »

« J'ai jeté ce sort quand j'avais 18 ans. Le sortilège m'a rendu l'apparence que j'avais à cet âge, quand le sort devait s'achever. Techniquement, ma vie recommence avec toi. »

« Pourquoi as-tu jeté ce sort ? »

« Dumbledore me l'avait suggéré. J'étais orphelin et j'avais besoin d'amour. Il m'a parlé de ce sort pendant une de nos conversations et j'étais heureux à l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un présent pour moi. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que je suis devenu un "démon". »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry, maintenant curieux.

« Je voulais quelqu'un à aimer. Enfant, j'étais seul. Jeune homme, j'avais besoin d'amour et d'attention. D'où le sortilège. »

« Je ne t'aime pas, » siffla Harry.

« Je sais, et je ne t'aime pas non plus. »

La salle était silencieuse, Tom regardait Harry avec des yeux pénétrants, le visage fermé, un sourire masquant ses pensées. Il leva les yeux sur le professeur McGonagall qui avait écouté avec effarement.

« Puis-je poursuivre le cours maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle poliment.

Enervée, McGonagall continua son cours. Elle lança des regards prévenants à Tom et Harry qui s'ignoraient l'un l'autre. Elle remarqua combien que les yeux de Tom s'attardaient souvent sur Harry, presque par réflexe.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Le dernier cours de la journée était celui de potions et Harry s'assit à sa place habituelle, Tom s'installant près de lui avec unsoupir. La journée avait été longue. Tom avait assisté à tous les cours, en restant poli et courtois pour Harry. Il avait répondu aux questions et discuté de son règne en tant que mage noir en cours d'histoire de la magie. Ce cours était un de ceux que Harry n'oublierait jamais. C'était le seul cours où Harry avait vu le professeur Binns montrer un peu d'enthousiasme. Il avait bafouillé sur le fait qu'il y avait des sources de valeur et avait donc changé le programme de son cours pour discuter de tout, des forces du mal jusqu'aux attaques. Sans surprise, Tom fut enchanté et répondit à toutes les questions honnêtement et avec facilité.

Rogue entra, sa robe volant derrière lui. Ses yeux se fixèrent instantanément sur ceux de Tom et il inclina poliment la tête. Tom sourit largement et Harry eut soudain des soupçons. Tom n'était pas l'héritier de Serpentard pour rien.

« Aujourd'hui, nous fabriquerons une potion répugnante appelée Hexantly. Recopiez les notes du tableau et installez vos chaudrons. »

Il parut évident à Tom que Harry détestait le cours de potions et il découvrit bientôt pourquoi. Rogue était cruel, sans pitié, retirant le plus de points possible aux Gryffondor, tout ceci incluant punir Harry injustement. Il fut d'abord amusé, mais après une heure de sarcasmes cruels qui avaient provoqué un regard noir de Harry, c'était devenu agaçant.

Harry était en train de hacher des pattes d'araignées qui devaient être ajoutées à la potion quand Tom se mit devant lui. Il tendit et plaça sa main sur celle de Harry, l'aidant à couper les pattes avec soin. Il n'avait pas conscience de tous les regards surpris qui lui étaient lancés.

« Tu as besoins de deux queues de lézard et de poudre de crinière de licorne. »

Harry leva la tête, les yeux verts croisant les yeux cramoisis. Il se retrouva perdu dans les profondeurs fixées avec attention sur lui. Tom se pencha plus près, son souffle chatouillant la joue de Harry. Il tendit la main et la passa délicatement sur le bleu qui ornait la joue de Harry.

« Comment t'es-tu fait ça ? »

« Hermione. »

« Elle t'a giflé ? » dit Tom avec étonnement.

Harry haussa les épaules et s'écarta, ajoutant les queues de lézard dans le chaudron bouillonnant. Il était clair pour Tom que c'était LE sujet à éviter, mais il lança des regards de mise en garde à Hermione qui avait la bonne grâce d'être honteuse. Tom était furieux. Comment cette sang-de-bourbe avait-elle osé frapper Harry ? Sa peau paraissait douce et douloureuse. Tom prit mentalement note d'aller voir madame Pomfresh pour avoir un peu de crème dissipante après le cours.

A la fin du cours, Rogue donna à contrecoeur un point à Harry. Il n'avait pas pu trouvé la moindre erreur dans la potion de Harry. Après tout, Tom était un maître en potions, avec autant de compréhension dans cette matière que lui. Tom fut surpris quand Harry se tourna vers lui en marmonnant quelques remerciements.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, » sourit Tom.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry et Tom entrèrent dans la grande salle pour le dîner accompagnés d'un Ron nerveux et d'une Hermione sincèrement désolée. Hermione avait été voir Harry pour s'excuser après le cours de potion. Elle avait été si sincère que même Tom l'avait cru. A la fin, Harry avait renoncé, après moult excuses de la part de Hermione et de Ron. Jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient pas parlé à Tom, mais lui avaient lancé des regards anxieux.

Harry remarqua à peine le silence ni l'étrange homme assis à la table des professeurs. Il leva les yeux et s'arrêta net.

« Harry, » soupira Sirius.

Avant que Harry ne puisse bouger, Sirius s'élança vers lui et le tira pour le serrer dans ses bras, des larmes de joie emplissant ses yeux. Harry éclata de rire et le serra plus fort contre lui. Les deux hommes restèrent au milieu de la grande salle, s'étreignant, jusqu'à ce que Sirius se dégage, un tendre sourire traînant sur ses lèvres.

« Moony arrivera aussi ce soir. Nous sommes les nouveaux professeurs de DCFM. »

Cette année, il n'y avait pas eu de professeur de DCFM. Harry soupçonnait Dumbledore d'espérer que Sirius soit libéré. Soudain, il leva les yeux, ses lèvres s'ouvrant pour poser une question muette que Sirius comprit immédiatement.

« Vol... Tom a dit au ministère que j'étais innocent. Ils pouvaient difficilement dire que Lord Voldemort était fou, » sourit-il.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry en se tournant vers le visage impassible de Tom.

« Considère ça comme un cadeau. »

Harry était stupéfait. Il hésitait à faire face à Tom et essaya de l'étreindre rapidement pour le remercier. Mais Tom avait d'autres idées. Il attrapa la fine taille de Harry et l'étreignît étroitement, passant une main sur sa nuque et baissant la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Harry se gela tandis que Tom l'embrassait doucement, glissant sa langue chaude à travers ses lèvres surprises pour caresser sa propre langue. Harry resta ainsi un moment, trop stupéfait pour se dégager.

Tom se recula un peu, ses bras toujours autour de la taille de Harry. Il rougissait et ses yeux luisaient étrangement. Il sourit à la vue d'un Harry confus et médusé avant de le laisser se dégager.

« C'est mieux qu'un simple merci, » dit-il simplement, évitant le regard incrédule de Harry et avançant vers la table pour s'asseoir à côté d'un Dumbledore ravi.

« Tom Jedusor vient de m'embrasser, » déclara Harry, toujours incrédule.

« Oui, » dit Sirius d'un ton rassurant, conduisant Harry vers la table.

Sirius se demandait comment il devait réagir au baiser que Voldemort avait donné à son filleul. Tom l'avait fait libéré, livrant Peter au ministère. Quand il se posa la question de savoir pourquoi il avait répondu si simplement, il se dit que c'était pour Harry, et personne d'autre. Sirius devait et avait accepté de laisser le sort d'attachement faire son oeuvre après beaucoup de persuasion de la part de Remus et Dumbledore. « Et j'ai besoin d'une bonne dose de persuasion. »

**LILYE.JAY : **J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu aussi. Merci et je fais de mon mieux.

**Chouchou : **Merci et voici la suite.

**Sirie-stefie : **Voici la suite.

**Mangafana : **Y a pas de honte à avoir. Mirchi beaucoup et je continue pas de blem. Le pot moi mes profs sont toujours là.

**Sungirl1 : **Je continue et je me décourage pas quand j'ai des reviews.

**Naya : **Merci. Je n'en connais pas en anglais (mais j'en ai lu en français) donc si tu veut m'en envoyer n'hésites pas (fais le sur mon mail, voir ma bio). Voilà le chapitre 3.

**Chichisushi : **Merci beaucoup. Je fait de mon mieux et j'espère que c'est toujours aussi bien.

**Sissicho : **Tom n'est pas encore totalement amoureux mais c'est pour bientôt. C'est une fic super c'est pour ça que je l'a traduit.

Et je finis par (nonnnnnn pk elle ???=ze plaisante) **Mama : **Enfin ca t'en a pris du temps pour m'écrire cette review. Et puis j'écris le plus que je peut (je peut peu c pas ma faute). Eh oui, heureusement que je suis là. T'était pas obligée de le dire franchement je suis sûre que les lecteurs avaient pas remarqué (j'aurai pas du te le dire qu'il y avait une faute). Arggg vais étrangler qqn, tiens pk pas mama ??? Nn ze plaisante je t'aime bien quand même. Merci de lire et de reviewer (et de m'avoir fait remarquer que les réponses aux reviews n'étaient pas là = zai fait une petite erreur)

Donc 10 review pour le chap 1 et 9 pour le chap 2, ouinnn ça baisse. Moins j'ai de reviews moins je me sens motiver pour traduire donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire si vous voulez la suite.


	4. La Tour

****

Apologies and Past Mistakes

****

Disclaimer 

L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR et l'histoire à Frizzy je ne possède que la traduction.

****

Note de la traductrice

Voici donc ma deuxième traduc (on pourrait dire première mais bon) **alors je sais que ce texte a déjà été traduit le début au moins mais je retraduis tout pour entrer dans l'histoire je m'aiderai peut-être de la traduction de Hedwige.**

N'hésitez pas à me laisser quand même une review.

Je remercie Dod pour ses corrections sur ce chapitre et sûrement sur les suivants. Et on dit merci à Leena pour m'avoir fait traduire cette fic qui est super.

Et allez lire les traductions de Leena, elles sont superbes.

Alors je vais essayer de poster les chapitres régulièrement, je pense toutes les semaines (pendant les vacances plus vite) pour les chapitres déjà traduits peut-être plus vite enfin je ferais de mon mieux.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font extrêmement plaisir. Je réponds aux reviews à la fin du chapitre.

****

Attention cette fic est un slash Harry/Tom Jedusor donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin. Ce chapitre contient des allusions sexuelles mais (à mon avis) rien de très choquant.

Chapitre 4 : La Tour

Après le dîner, Dumbledore dit calmement à Harry que ses affaires avaient été déplacées dans un appartement réservé pour Tom et lui. Harry eut quelques doutes quand il vit les yeux pétillants et le sourire rayonnant de Dumbledore.

Il suivit le directeur et Sirius, Tom à ses côtés. Ils grimpèrent tout en haut du château. Harry vit Dumbledore s'arrêter devant le tableau d'une jeune femme et attendre que Tom et Harry le rejoignent.

" Voici Céryl. Elle sera la gardienne de votre tour. Pour le moment, le mot de passe est Fourchelangue. "

Instantanément, le tableau pivota. Harry eut un faible sourire pour Céryl et se faufila à l'intérieur, suivant Tom à l'intérieur. Ce qu'il vit l'arrêta et lui coupa le souffle.

Ils étaient dans une tour. La pièce était ronde et large. Les fenêtres donnaient sur le parc de Poudlard et la mer. La pièce était de couleur crème. Quelques canapés, grands et confortables, longeaient les murs. Une bibliothèque, des placards et autres étagères couvraient les murs. Des chandeliers éclairaient la pièce. Le sol était en bois, ensorcelé pour être chaud plutôt que froid. Une grande table était au centre de la pièce. Harry devait admettre que c'était un endroit agréable.

" Voici le salon. "

Dumbledore les conduisit jusqu'à une porte, qu'ils franchirent pour ensuite gravir les escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur, qui semblait être la salle à manger. Une grande table en chêne trônait au centre, avec un ensemble de chaises pour dix personnes. La pièce était bleu clair. Les fenêtres donnaient sur la même vue que la pièce de l'étage inférieur.

Encore une fois, Harry suivit Dumbledore et Tom à travers une autre porte et monta un autre escalier. Il n'état pas conscient que Tom le scrutait tandis qu'il gravissait les marches. Tom était ravi de porter de larges vêtements. Harry était décidément magnifique et son corps provoquait chez Tom une réaction qu'il voulait vraiment que personne ne voie.

La pièce suivante était de même taille. Mais cette fois, elle était de deux couleurs différentes : une moitié rouge et l'autre verte. Dans chaque moitié de la pièce se trouvait un bureau, une chaise, et le long du mur circulaire, il y avait des étagères remplies de livres plus ou moins anciens. _Hermione serait au Paradis ici,_ pensa Harry.

L'étage suivant était le dernier. C'était une grande chambre, peinte de couleur argent. Le sol était couvert d'une épaisse moquette grise et des chandeliers étaient suspendus au plafond, illuminant la sombre pièce. Tout un mur était recouvert de penderies. Le long d'un autre mur, il y avait une coiffeuse et près d'un autre se trouvait un immense lit à baldaquin. Harry regarda prudemment les draps de soie et les rideaux gris. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et il sentit le regard pénétrant de Tom sur lui.

" Derrière cette porte, il y a une salle de bain, avec une grande baignoire, douche, lavabo, etc. Je pense que vous serez à votre aise ici. Nous allons vous laissez vous coucher. "

Dumbledore et Sirius sortirent, laissant un Harry furieux et rougissant, ainsi qu'un Tom amusé. Ce dernier le regarda, remarquant combien le jeune homme était innocent et pur à la lumière des bougies. Il ressentit une grande tendresse envers lui.

" Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas prendre un bain ? " suggéra-t-il doucement.

Harry se faufila rapidement, laissant Tom fixer le grand lit. Le sous-entendu était clair : Dumbledore leur avait donné son consentement pour une relation "intime". Se souvenant du rougissement de Harry, Tom se demanda s'il avait beaucoup d'expérience. _Je suppose que oui,_ pensa Tom, _après tout, il est "Harry Potter"._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry se glissa dans l'eau avec un soupir. Il sentit un autre rougissement envahir son visage alors qu'il se remémorait le grand lit et Tom. _Voulait-il avoir des relations sexuelles ? Etait-il... ? Non ! Ne pense pas à ça !_ se dit rapidement Harry.

Il commença à se laver, s'attardant sur ses cheveux pour profiter le plus longtemps possible de la liberté qu'il avait dans la salle de bain. Ici, il était libéré du regard pénétrant de Tom et de cet immense lit dans lequel il savait qu'ils auraient une relation plus que platonique.

Il sortit de la baignoire et se sécha. Il poussa un juron quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas de pyjama. En soupirant, il passa une serviette autour de sa taille et sortit de la salle de bain. Il s'arrêta un instant à la porte, entendant Tom prendre une bruyante respiration.

Tom prit une profonde inspiration. Harry était dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il était entièrement nu, mis à part la serviette autour de sa taille qu'il tenait fermement entre ses cuisses. Sa peau pâle brillait à la faible lueur des bougies, ses yeux verts reflétant une certaine appréhension. Quelques mèches de cheveux noirs tombaient sur son front, laissant ruisseler les gouttes d'eau sur son visage.

__

Il n'a plus ses lunettes, pensa Tom. Il se redressa et tendit une main. Comme hypnotisé, Harry marcha vers lui. Tom apprécia les larges épaules, son torse et ses bras musclés, ses longues jambes. Il sentit son sang bouillir tandis que Harry montait sur le lit, son regard évitant celui de Tom.

" Allonge-toi, " ordonna Tom d'une voix rauque.

Harry s'étendit sur le lit, la serviette découvrant ses cuisses pour se plisser autour de sa taille. Harry ne fit pas un geste pour la redescendre et Tom se pencha, ouvrant doucement la serviette avant de la retirer du corps encore humide.

Il retint son souffle. Le jeune corps de Harry était parfait. Ses yeux s'attardant sur la taille de Harry. Les hanches étaient fines et étroites, les cuisses tendues et musclées. Tom haletait. Il leva son regard admiratif sur les yeux verts plein d'appréhension de Harry.

" Tu es magnifique. "

Harry rougit. Tom se déshabilla doucement et s'allongea sur Harry, son corps nu fondant au contact du jeune homme sous lui. Harry écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit Tom s'appuyer contre ses cuisses. Tom se pencha et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Harry. Il suçota doucement sa lèvre supérieure, provoquant chez Harry un petit gémissement.

Il glissa sa langue chaude dans la bouche de Harry, caressant sa langue pour lui répondre. Harry suçota avec hésitation cette langue envahissante, faisant frissonner Tom de plaisir. Tom embrassa Harry le long de la mâchoire, faisant traîner ses lèvres sur cette peau douce jusqu'au cou qu'il mordilla, plus fort pour marquer, mais assez doucement pour ne donner que du plaisir. Un soupir passionné passa au travers des lèvres de Harry.

" Tom... "

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Quelques temps plus tard, ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit. Tom prit Harry dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de le bercer délicatement. Tandis que Harry s'endormait, il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas réalisé plus tôt que Harry était vierge. Il sentit un frisson lui courir dans le dos quand il pensa qu'il serait le seul et unique amant de Harry.

Il s'endormit, apaisé par le souffle doux et le corps chaud de Harry. Il resserra des bras protecteurs et possessifs autour de Harry, mêlant leur deux corps endormis. Il se sentait pour la première fois de sa vie libre et en sécurité. Pour la première fois, Tom Jedusor dormit paisiblement, loin de ses cauchemars habituels.

Voilà et encore un chapitre.

J'espère que vous avez aimé et n'oubliez pas de reviewer.

Maintenant passons au RAR :

****

Lululle : Voilà la suite.

****

Lunicorne : Et bah si je reprends la traduc (c une amie qui m'a demandé elle avait pas le temps de le faire). Merci et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

****

Auclerc : Oui j'avais remarqué mais c'est arrangé maintenant. Et pas de problème je continue.

****

Yuki-chan : Je continue, pas d'inquiétude à avoir. J'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre.

****

Sungirl1 : Il m'en faut du courage donc merci pour tes encouragements et tes compliments.

****

Chichisushi : Merci beaucoup et continue de reviewer ça me fait extrèmement plaisir (continuez tous d'ailleurs). Et puis je sais pas quoi dire d'autre à part merci et j'espère que ce chapitre est aussi bien.

****

Kyzara : Merci et je vais essayer de continuer comme ça.

****

Loumiolla : Merci bcp. Il y a en tout 21 chapitres. Et voici la suite. Le chapitre 5 devrait arriver mercredi normalement (mais c pas sûr).

****

Forty-Times : Merci. Et oui je suis trop rapide pour publier les chapitres, tu n'as même pas le temps de mettre des reviews à chaque. Voici la suite.

9 reviews pour le chapitre 3 ça à l'air de se stabiliser. La question est arriverais-je a avoir 40 reviews avant de poster le chap 5 (au moins 38).


	5. Le lendemain matin

****

Apologies and Past Mistakes

****

Disclaimer 

L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR et l'histoire à Frizzy je ne possède que la traduction.

****

Note de la traductrice

Voici donc ma deuxième traduc (on pourrait dire première mais bon) **alors je sais que ce texte a déjà été traduit le début au moins mais je retraduis tout pour entrer dans l'histoire je m'aiderai peut-être de la traduction de Hedwige.**

N'hésitez pas à me laisser quand même une review.

Je remercie Dod pour ses corrections sur ce chapitre et sûrement sur les suivants. Et on dit merci à Leena pour m'avoir fait traduire cette fic qui est super.

Et allez lire les traductions de Leena, elles sont superbes.

Alors je vais essayer de poster les chapitres régulièrement, deux fois par semaine le lundi et le vendredi, normalement.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font extrêmement plaisir. Je réponds aux reviews à la fin du chapitre.

****

Attention cette fic est un slash Harry/Tom Jedusor donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.

CHAPITRE 5 : Le lendemain matin

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec une sensation de chaleur et de sécurité. Il grogna et ouvrit les yeux. Ils s'écarquillèrent quand il comprit pourquoi il avait si chaud. Le corps dénudé de Tom Jedusor était enveloppé autour du sien, des bras le serrant sur le torse musclé de Tom.

Il essaya de bouger mais Tom resserra son étreinte, ses bras s'accrochant à Harry possessivement. Harry se remémora la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Il réalisa que Tom avait été doux. Il se souvint comment ce dernier l'avait si tendrement étreint, lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille.

Cela avait été plaisant, bien que plutôt douloureux. Il se demanda si Tom s'était posé la question de savoir s'il était vierge. Il espérait que non. Il baissa les yeux pour regarder le visage encore endormi de Tom, voyant quelques longues mèches de cheveux et une moue sur son visage. Endormi, il ressemblait simplement à Tom Jedusor, et il était très loin de Lord Voldemort.

Harry rougit et sentit une honte remplir son coeur. Il avait couché avec Tom. Non ! Il avait couché avec Lord Voldemort ! Se sentant répugnant et détestable, il recula brusquement de ce corps ensommeillé. Il avait donné sa virginité à Lord Voldemort ! Nauséeux, Harry sauta du lit et courut à la salle de bain.

Il se frotta le corps, haïssant le fait de se sentir si perdu sans le doux regard de Tom sur lui. Il se souvint des paroles de Dumbledore. Il était maintenant entièrement et totalement lié à son pire ennemi. Il était lié au sorcier le plus détesté de toute la communauté magique. Harry réalisa brusquement qu'il ne pourrait plus être libéré de lui, même s'il se suicidait.

" Je suis stupide ! "

Il sentit des sanglots monter dans sa gorge et tenta désespérément de les refouler, essayant de ne pas montrer combien il souffrait. Apparemment, le sortilège d'attachement s'était considérablement renforcé. Il sentait son coeur tiraillé et il s'avança vers la porte avec hésitation.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Tom se réveilla en se sentant encore somnolent. Il aperçut la serviette sur le sol et sourit, se souvenant d'avoir eu Harry dans ses bras, ses doux soupirs et ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes. Il sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement et réalisa que le sortilège d'attachement était achevé. Il était lié à Harry Potter, âgé de 15 ans.

Pour diverses raisons, Tom pensait que c'était le sort qui le faisait sourire. Il eut une soudaine envie de rire mais il la réprima. Il regardait la porte, attendant le retour de Harry, espérant qu'il revienne au lit.

Quand Harry apparut, bien droit, il sentit les yeux écarlates de Tom fixés sur lui. Il leva les yeux froidement. Le tendre sourire de Tom s'effaça et une expression illisible flotta sur son visage. Harry se renfrogna, attrapa rapidement sa cape et son cartable. Tom regardait chacun de ses mouvements.

" Harry. "

" Ne me parle pas ! Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi ! Je te déteste ! " 

" Harry, s'il te plaît. "

Mais trop tard, Harry était sorti en trombe de la chambre. Il entendit le portrait de Céryl claquer et il s'effondra sur le lit. Il refoula ses larmes. Bien sûr. Harry regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière. Tom se souvint combien Harry avait la peau douce, comment son corps mince était parfait. Non. Harry Potter était beau. Il sentit les larmes emplir ses yeux au moment où il se souvint du regard plein de haine de Harry. Le garçon le détestait !

Les larmes roulaient sur son visage alors qu'il comprit pourquoi il avait si mal. Il était tombé amoureux de Harry Potter ! Dumbledore allait bien rire !

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? "

Sirius regardait Harry avec attention, remarquant sa pâleur et son regard vert remplit de larmes. Il soupira et prit Harry dans ses bras. Il supposait à juste titre qu'ils avaient consommé leur union pendant la nuit. En voyant les yeux de Harry et ses larmes, il se demandait ce qu'il avait pu arriver.

" Que s'est-il passé, Harry ? T'a-t-il... ? T'a-t-il frappé ?

" Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai laissé faire ! 

Harry s'effondra dans les bras Sirius, enfouissant son visage au creux de la poitrine de son parrain. Sirius lança un regard désespéré à Dumbledore, qui se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle. Harry s'éloigna un peu de Sirius, paraissant rebelle.

" Je... Il... Le sort... Ca fait mal Siri, " maugréa-t–il.

" Je sais, Harry " chuchota Sirius.

Il emmena Harry hors de la Grande Salle, lançant des regards furieux à ceux qui, autour de lui, essayaient d'écouter leur conversation. Il conduisit Harry aux appartements qui lui étaient alloués, à lui et Remus. Harry s'assit, son visage figé sous le choc choqué.

" Que c'est-il passé, Harry ? "

" Je... j'ai pris un bain. Quand je suis sorti, il était sur le lit. Il m'a dit de m'allonger. Il m'a embrassé. "

Sirius attendit patiemment, calmant Harry en le berçant, le serrant fort contre lui, offrant le peu de réconfort qu'il pouvait donner. La seule façon pour que Harry soit vraiment heureux était qu'il s'offre à Tom et qu'il accepte le sort, mais Sirius n'était pas stupide. Il savait que Harry n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise ça, il avait juste besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler.

" C'était agréable. Il m'a déshabillé et... il m'a touché... Il me serrait dans ses bras en me murmurant des trucs à l'oreille et puis il... ça m'a fait un peu mal mais c'était agréable. C'était ma première fois. "

" Est-ce que tu le lui a dit ? "

" Non, " soupira Harry en secouant la tête.

" Pourquoi ? " 

" J'étais embarrassé. Je ne voulais même pas dormir avec lui, mais les choses ont dérapées. Je me suis réveillé ce matin et je me sentais mal. J'ai couché avec Voldemort ! " 

" Chut Harry, " murmura doucement Sirius.

" Il a essayé de me parler. Je lui ai dit que je le détestais et je suis parti en claquant la porte, " sanglota Harry.

" Ok, ok, tout va s'arranger. "

" Je suis complètement lié à lui maintenant ! Dumbledore a dit qui si nous avions des rapports sexuels, nos âmes seraient liées. Je le déteste et je dois rester avec lui! "

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dumbledore se dirigeait vers la Tour. Il monta les escaliers, se sentant vieux et fatigué. Il entra dans la pièce pour trouver Tom, toujours sur le lit, nu, enroulé dans les draps, sanglotant, la tête dans un oreiller. Il soupira et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

" Il me déteste ! "

" Il ne peut pas te détester. "

" Il m'a dit qu'il me détestait ! " 

" Il est bouleversé. "

" Je sais mais..., " dit brusquement Tom, essuyant les larmes sur son visage.

" Mais rien du tout. Ce garçon a le coeur brisé. Que s'est-il passé, Tom ? "

" Nous avons fait l'amour... C'était merveilleux. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il puisse être vierge. Il était effrayé. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras, " soupira Tom.

" Je pense que Harry vient de réaliser qu'il ne peut plus faire marche arrière. Avant que vous ne consommiez votre union, vous auriez pu vivre simplement comme des compagnons. Maintenant, vous êtes totalement liés. Vos âmes sont entrelacées. Il ne peut pas te détester et cela l'effraie. Il est paniqué à l'idée d'admettre qu'il t'aime. "

" Je suis amoureux de lui, " sanglota Tom.

" Je sais. "

" Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? " gémit désespérément Tom.

" Aime-le avec ton coeur et regarde-le avec tes yeux. Il reviendra, Tom, tu verras, " murmura doucement Dumbledore en caressant les cheveux de Tom.

Fin du chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu (à moi oui en tout cas même si c'est trop triste).

Continuez de reviewer.

Maintenant, les RAR :

****

Lululle : Voici le chapitre suivant que tu aimeras autant j'espère.

****

Forty-Times : Merci bcp. Voici la suite, je n'ai pas mis trop de temps ??? ça va ???

****

Kyzara : Merci. Je continue du mieux que je peux.

****

Manafana : Merci bcp. Je m'attends au pire pour ta review du chapitre 14 qui sera le premier chapitre à ne pas avoir été traduit avant. C'est pas grave, ta review me fait quand même très plaisir.

****

Ansuku : Un revieweuse en plus génial. Merci bcp et j'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre.

Au prochain chapitre j'espère.

****

Loumiolla : Voici la suite et merci pour tes compliments.

****

Clau : Merci bcp mais tu n'es pas obligé de reviewer c juste que ca me fait plaisir.

7 reviews pour ce chapitre, ça baisse. Vous n'aimez plus ??? Je vais pas assez vite ??? (=fais ce que je peut pourtant). Reviewer svp, g besoin des reviews pour savoir si ce que je fait est bien et pour me donner envie de continuer.

J'espère que pour le prochain chapitre j'aurai plus de reviews.


	6. L'article de presse

****

Apologies and Past Mistakes 

Disclaimer : 

L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR et l'histoire à Frizzy je ne possède que la traduction. 

Note de la traductrice :

Voici donc ma deuxième traduc (on pourrait dire première mais bon) **alors je sais que ce texte a déjà été traduit le début au moins mais je retraduis tout pour entrer dans l'histoire je m'aiderai peut-être de la traduction de Hedwige. **

N'hésitez pas à me laisser quand même une review. 

Je remercie Dod pour ses corrections sur ce chapitre et sûrement sur les suivants. Et on dit merci à Leena pour m'avoir fait traduire cette fic qui est super. 

Et allez lire les traductions de Leena, elles sont superbes. 

Alors je vais essayer de poster les chapitres régulièrement, comme les cours vont bientôt reprendre je ferai de mon mieux en sachant que ce sera au minimum un par semaine deux au mieux je pense.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font extrêmement plaisir. Je réponds aux reviews à la fin du chapitre. 

****

Attention cette fic est un slash Harry/Tom Jedusor donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.

CHAPITRE 6 : L'article de presse

Le lendemain, Harry sortit de la tour des Gryffondor pour le petit déjeuner, entouré de Ron et Hermione, tous deux protecteurs. Il avait supplié Dumbledore de l'autoriser à retourner là-bas et le directeur lui avait donné sa permission mais avait précisé qu'il devrait retourner dans la "Tour" dans deux jours. Harry lui en était reconnaissant pour ce temps loin de Tom et pour qu'il puisse essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments.

Il mourrait d'envie d'être près de Tom, d'être serré dans ses bras chauds et d'avoir ses douces lèvres contre les siennes. Hermione et Ron avaient remarqué combien Harry était pâle et perturbé mais ils ne l'avaient pas interrogé sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que Harry leur parlerait quand il serait prêt.

Harry était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas Tom à la table des professeurs. Il avait suivi Ron et Hermione et s'était assis à la table des Gryffondor. Fred et Georges avaient commencé à lui parler de Quidditch mais Harry ne les écoutait pas, il était à cent lieues de là. Soupirant de leur défaite, ils renoncèrent et parlèrent à Ron.

Tom regardait Harry chipoter, mangeant à peine. Il remarqua que Harry tentait désespérément d'éviter de le regarder. Son regard se noircit quand il vit Ginny foncer sur Harry et lui déposer un baiser plus qu'amical sur la joue. Harry n'avait rien remarqué.

" Harry ? " demanda Ginny.

" Pardon ? " dit Harry en clignant des yeux.

" Ca va ? " demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

" Je vais bien, " dit Harry avec un sourire forcé, ses yeux s'égarant jusqu'à se poser sur Tom.

Tom intercepta son regard mais Harry détourna le les yeux. Soupirant de déception, Tom marmonna quelque chose dans un souffle et regarda avec amusement la barbe de Dumbledore devenir rose. Dumbledore se mit simplement à rire un moment avec les élèves, regardant Tom d'un oeil soucieux.

Les hiboux arrivèrent et Harry caressait Hedwige pendant qu'il déroulait la Gazette des Sorciers qui était attachée à sa patte. Il s'y était abonné pour se tenir au courant des attaques des Mangemorts et avoir des nouvelles de Voldemort. Il regarda le journal et suffoqua, son visage perdant toute couleur.

**__**

Harry Potter lié à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Nous avons appris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres séjournait actuellement à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, présent depuis deux jours, planifie d'y rester deux ans, jusqu'à la fin des études de Harry Potter. Dumbledore a insisté auprès du Ministère sur le fait qu'il ne ferait pas de mal aux élèves et qu'il était encore plus certain qu'il n'attaquerait pas M. Potter.

Comme certains d'entre nous le savent, le sortilège d'attachement est un sort très complexe. Ce sortilège implique l'union de deux coeurs le jour où les deux personnes concernées atteignent l'âge de 16 ans. Quoiqu'il en soit, certaines circonstances peuvent achever cette union prématurément, comme un rapport sexuel.

J'ai découvert, via une source privée, que Mr Potter était furieux contre le directeur, le professeur Dumbledore, et qu'il avait annoncé à toute l'école que tout était de sa faute. Il est apparut que Dumbledore avait admis sa culpabilité.

Nous, à la Gazette des Sorciers, nous demandons s'il est encore sûr qu'Albus Dumbledore reste le directeur de Poudlard, l'une des écoles de sorcellerie les plus renommées dans le monde. Le Ministère étudie en ce moment la question. Lorsque nous avons interrogé Dumbledore, il a répondu avec simplicité et de manière efficace que : 

" Mr Potter et Mr Jedusor vivent pour le moment à Poudlard parce qu'ils doivent être ensemble. Comme vous le savez, une fois unis, les deux personnes doivent vivre ensemble. Je peux vous assurer que Tom m'a promis qu'il ne ferait de mal à personne à Poudlard. Il a différé toutes ses attaques pour les deux prochaines semaines. Harry est naturellement bouleversé et aura besoin de temps pour s'y adapter "

Je ne suis pas sure que Harry puisse un jour se faire à l'idée d'être lié au meurtrier de ses parents. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a également livré Peter Pettigrow et fait libéré Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry. Je me demande si tout ça n'est pas une conspiration et si finalement Harry Potter n'est pas offert aux forces obscures. Il est de notoriété publique que Mr Potter est un sorcier puissant en magie noire ce qu'il lui permet de parler le Fourchelangue.

Je crains pour le destin de la communauté magique si Harry Potter rejoignait Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom. La question est de savoir si Albus Dumbledore sera vraiment capable de garder le contrôle de Poudlard. Dans le passé, il y a quelques années, il a engagé un loup-garou, un mangemort connu et perdu un de ses élèves aux mains de Vous-Savez-Qui. Je demande au Professeur Dumbledore de peser le pour et le contre et de demander au public de décider s'il est souhaitable pour le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu d'être lié à la personne qu'il ne pourra alors plus vaincre.

Écrit par Rita Skeeter

Harry lut l'article avec effarement. Il avait oublié le reste de la communauté magique. Comment osaient-ils le traiter de diabolique ? Comment osaient-ils suggérer que Dumbledore était incapable de diriger Poudlard ? Comment osaient-ils ?!? Ron regarda avec gêne Harry, qui avait attrapé une plume et un parchemin et qui avait commencé à écrire rageusement et rapidement, le visage blême et les yeux dangereusement étincelants.

" Harry ? " demanda doucement Hermione.

Harry marmonna rapidement un sort à la lettre qui se changea en beuglante. Souriant malicieusement et joyeusement, il regarda Hedwige s'envoler, la lettre rouge flamboyant. Hermione déglutit bruyamment et tourna des yeux curieux vers Harry.

" Qu'as-tu écrit ? " 

" Disons seulement qu'elle le méritait, " dit Harry avec un sourire narquois.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, mal à l'aise. Tom avait regardé le groupe, amusement et espièglerie dansant dans ses yeux écarlates.

" Tiens, tiens, Dumbledore. Il semblerait que le monde sorcier a finalement réalisé que vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un vieil homme. "

" Oh, je ne sais pas, Tom, je ne suis pas encore mort, " dit Dumbledore avec un sourire, nullement contrarié par les propos de l'article.

" Cela peut encore se faire. "

" Serait-ce une menace Tom ? Nous n'avons pas eu de bons duels ces dernières années ! " sourit Dumbledore, en se grattant le menton pensivement.

" Vous êtes l'homme le plus agaçant que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Si je vous tuais maintenant, vous reviendriez simplement pour me hanter, en jacassant sur des sorbets au citron et d'autres dégoûtantes douceurs moldues. "

" Possible, " dit Dumbledore, toujours souriant.

" Pourquoi êtes-vous si heureux ? "

" Tu aurais dû parler avec M. Malefoy. "

" Lucius ? Pourquoi ? "

" Il est enthousiaste à l'idée de prendre ta place. "

" Pardon ? " fit Tom avec brusquerie, ses yeux brillant d'un feu soudain.

" Oh, Tom, tu réalises certainement que tu ne pourras pas être Voldemort encore longtemps, " sourit Dumbledore.

" Je suggère que vous vous expliquiez avant que je ne vous prouve combien vous êtes sénile, " siffla Tom.

" Tu es lié à Harry. Tu ne peux pas le blesser et il préfèrerait mourir que de te laisser faire du mal à quelqu'un d'autre. Et s'il meurt, tu meurs. Ton règne en tant que Voldemort est terminé. "

" Vous avez planifié ça depuis le début, " siffla Tom d'une voix mortellement calme. "

" J'admets que la raison première pour laquelle je t'ai aidé à réaliser ce sort est de pouvoir te contrôler. Mais maintenant, je veux que tu sois heureux. Tu as beaucoup trop de regrets, Tom, veux-tu continuer ainsi et faire de la vie de Harry et de la tienne un enfer ? "

" Imbécile ! "

Tom sortit brusquement sa baguette et la pointa droit sur Dumbledore. Les élèves crièrent, affolés, et les professeurs se levèrent d'un bond, leur baguette pointée sur Tom. Harry n'avait rien vu de tout cela. Il sentit la colère de Tom et n'apprécia pas cela. Il posa faiblement une main sur son coeur, sentant la haine de Tom grandir et brûler en lui.

" S'il te plaît. "

Tom se tourna rapidement et vit les yeux emplis de peine de Harry. Immédiatement, Tom abaissa sa baguette et marcha rapidement jusqu'à lui, pour le serrer dans ses bras, dans une étreinte protectrice. La peine mourut et Harry s'écroula contre lui, marmonnant faiblement des remerciements.

" Je suis désolé Harry. "

" C'est bon. "

" Tu ferais mieux de manger quelque chose, " conseilla Tom en fourrant un toast dans la bouche de Harry.

Harry le mangea avec obéissance. Dumbledore s'approcha d'eux, un sourire aux lèvres. Tom fit une grimace. Dumbledore était la chose la plus agaçante du monde. Il était toujours gai et optimiste et si Tom détestait une chose, c'était bien l'optimisme.

" Peut-être que Harry aimerait avoir un jour de congé pour que vous puissiez discuter tous les deux, " dit joyeusement Dumbledore avec un clin d'oeil.

" Non. J'ai une interrogation de Potions, " protesta faiblement Harry.

" Je suis sûr que ça n'ennuiera pas le professeur Rogue, n'est-ce pas Severus ? " demanda doucement Tom, en lui lançant un sourire charmeur.

" Bien sûr que non. Vous pourrez la faire demain. "

" Excellent, " exulta Dumbledore.

" Viens, Harry, tu as besoin de te reposer, " dit doucement Tom.

" Bien, " répondit Harry avec lassitude.

Harry ne voulait rien de plus que de s'endormir dans les bras de Tom, avec un sentiment de sécurité. Tom ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Harry s'appuya faiblement contre Tom, zigzagant en soupirant.

" Tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit. "

C'était une constatation, pas une question. Harry haussa les épaules, sans conviction. Evidemment, il ne pouvait faire plus. Il était contrarié, plus vexé qu'il ne l'aurait admis à Tom, bien sûr.

Tom aida Harry à sortir, passant un bras protecteur autour de la fine taille du garçon. Harry ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre lui, s'endormant tandis que ses pieds avançaient machinalement. Dumbledore rayonnait, lançant un clin d'oeil à Sirius et Rogue, qui le regardait d'un air furieux.

" Je vous avait dit que tout fonctionnerait ! " déclara-t-il.

" Albus, il a tenté de vous tuer, " objecta Minerva.

" Idioties ! Il était juste un peu... en colère. Tom est inoffensif. "

" Il a perdu la tête, le fou, " marmonna Rogue à lui-même, tandis que Dumbledore s'éloignait, offrant des bonbons aux élèves qu'il rencontrait.

Fin du chapitre.

Maintenant reviews svp. J'espère que vous avez bien aimé ce chapitre.

Passons au RAR :

****

ROGUE POTTER : Merci et voilà la suite.

****

Lululle : Moi aussi je trouve ça adorable. Je continue, pas de problèmes (à part ceux d'affichage).

****

Ansuku : Moi c'est bon je suis dans les temps pour l'instant (de toute façon à l'heure où j'écris je viens de finir de manger). Oui, c'est vrai que sa réaction est normale mais un peu violente quand même. Pour la suite alors il va se passer……*blablabla*….dsl peut rien dire je fais pas de spoiler.

****

Lunicorne : Voici la suite. Je continue, je continue. Moi aussi ça m'énerve quand mon ordinateur plante (heureusement qu'il ne le fait pas souvent).

****

Na-chan : Kikou. Moi je ne m'en fous pas, suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle revieweuse. Moi aussi j'ai bcp aimé cette histoire mais non je n'ai pas lu Bound donc je sais pas si ça ressemble (j'irai voir si j'ai le temps).

Merci beaucoup (sais pas quoi dire d'autre), c'est vraiment très gentil. C'est déjà bien d'avoir lu le tome 5 en anglais moi je connais des gens qui se disent trop nul pour le faire. Le texte n'est pas très compliqué c'est pour ça que je me débrouille (et puis je suis en seconde et mes parents veulent absolument que je parle bien anglais donc je suis obligée en quelque sorte). Tu ne m'embêtes pas du tout. À longue review longue réponse. J'espère que tu as autant aimé ce chapitre.

****

Yuki-chan : Voici la suite. Je fais le plus vite possible mais ça risque de se ralentir avec le retour des cours.

****

Forty-Times : C'est vrai c'est un des chapitres les plus tristes mais pas le seul hélas. Oui, je sais et je ne me plains pas (un peu mais pas bcp) c'est juste le fait que le nombre baisse qui m'inquiète. Je continue et je ne pense pas m'arrêter. Merci. Zibous

****

Jade31 : Merci bcp pour ces compliment mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut les adresser mais plutôt à Frizzy qui est l'auteur de ce texte moi je ne suis que sa traductrice. Je pense aller déjà assez vite et avec la reprise des cours je pense que je vais même ralentir.

****

Loumiolla : Merci et de toute façon je ne pense pas pouvoir aller plus vite. Voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira tout autant.

****

Mangafana : Non je ne pensais pas que tu cassais les gens, c'était juste une expression. C'est bon je suis prête à me faire harceler de questions. Oui, j'ai lu la fic en entier et non je ne dirais rien (en tout cas sûrement pas ici). Si tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il va se passer tu peux soit le lire en anglais soit m'envoyer un mail. Merci (je dis que ça je sais, tiens je vais peut-être m'acheter un perroquet pour qu'il répète à ma place).

Merci beaucoup à vous aussi lecteurs anonymes, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait plaisir et je n'ai encore mordu personne (quoique…).

Je suis très contente 10 reviews pour le chap. 5, c'est génial. Continuez.


	7. La discussion

****

Apologies and Past Mistakes 

Disclaimer : 

L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR et l'histoire à Frizzy je ne possède que la traduction. 

Note de la traductrice :

Voici donc ma deuxième traduction (on pourrait dire première mais bon) **alors je sais que ce texte a déjà été traduit le début au moins mais je retraduis tout pour entrer dans l'histoire je m'aiderai peut-être de la traduction de Hedwige. **

N'hésitez pas à me laisser quand même une review. 

Je remercie Dod pour ses corrections sur ce chapitre et sûrement sur les suivants. Et on dit merci à Leena pour m'avoir fait traduire cette fic qui est super. 

Et allez lire les traductions de Leena, elles sont superbes. 

Alors je vais essayer de poster les chapitres régulièrement, comme les cours vont bientôt reprendre, je ferai de mon mieux en sachant que ce sera au minimum un par semaine deux au mieux je pense. 

Vous avez sûrement remarqué qu'il y avait une petite erreur à la fin du chapitre précédant en effet j'avais mit que le chapitre arriverait vendredi mais en fait je n'ai pas pu le faire avant dimanche. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font extrêmement plaisir. Je réponds aux reviews à la fin du chapitre. 

****

Attention cette fic est un slash Harry/Tom Jedusor donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.

****

CHAPITRE 7 : Discussion

Tom aida Harry à se mettre au lit. Il l'aida à s'allonger, souriant quand Harry s'enroula dans les draps. Baillant aussi à cause du manque de sommeil, il se glissa dans le lit, attirant Harry dans ses bras. Harry gémit doucement et enfouit sa tête au creux de la poitrine de Tom, son souffle chaud chatouillant la peau de Tom.

Ils s'endormirent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils ne virent pas Dumbledore qui jetait un coup d'oeil et ne l'entendirent pas rire tandis qu'il disparaissait, le visage rayonnant. Les rideaux se fermèrent par magie et Harry et Tom furent enveloppés par la sécurité de leur lit, loin des cauchemars.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ils se réveillèrent trois heures plus tard. Tom remua, serrant plus fort Harry quand il remua les cils. Harry ouvrit les yeux. Ils fixèrent Tom un moment avant de se baisser, un rougissement soulignant son visage pâle. Il savait qu'ils devaient parler.

" Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui ? "

" Je ne sais pas. "

" Allez Harry, réponds à ma question ! " siffla Tom.

" J'avais peur, " marmonna Harry, cachant son visage dans la robe de Tom.

" De quoi ? "

" Je... "

" Harry ! Nous avons fait l'amour et ensuite tu m'as ignoré et maintenant tu me dis que tout va bien ! Qu'y a-t-il ? Je t'ai fait mal ? J'ai essayé d'être doux ! "

" Non ! "

" Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " insista doucement Tom, en caressant la joue de Harry.

" Ca m'effraie. La liaison due au sort est plus forte. C'était bien... mais je n'étais pas prêt. J'ai 15 ans et je suis lié à mon âme soeur. Ca semble si... "

" Si quoi ? "

" Si irréel. Je suis lié à Lord Voldemort. J'ai essayé d'oublier mais je ne peux pas, et tu es si gentil... Je suis troublé. Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance ou non et quand nous avons fait l'amour, je t'ai donné ma virginité, " commença à chuchoter Harry.

" Oh ! Harry ! Je sais combien tu es bouleversé. Je le suis autant que toi, tu sais. Le sortilège d'attachement aurait dû s'amplifier après tes 16 ans. Nous ne ferons plus l'amour tant que tu ne seras pas prêt. Tu aurais dû m'en parler ! "

" Je suis désolé. "

" Et moi donc. Promets-moi seulement que tu ne m'ignoreras plus et que tu ne t'enfuiras plus. Tu as besoin de pouvoir venir me parler et nous ne pourrons pas si tu te sauves ou te caches à chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose. Nous devons pouvoir nous asseoir et en discuter. "

" Je sais, " murmura Harry.

" Nous devons vivre ensemble, Harry. Je sais que tu me hais toujours parce que j'ai tué tes parents et je sais que tu me détesteras toujours mais nous ferions mieux d'essayer de laisser ça dans le passé. Tu comptes pour moi, Harry ! Tu es élégant, drôle, loyal et tellement beau ! C'est comme si rien d'autre ne comptait au monde pour moi. Je regretterai d'avoir tué tes parents jusqu'à ma mort mais je ne peux pas changer ça. "

" Je suis désolé ! "

" Moi aussi. J'ai libéré Sirius pour toi, en espérant gagner un minimum de clémence et on nous laisse nous débrouiller. On nous a donné cette chambre et nous avons fait l'amour. Je dois admettre que j'ai été surpris quand j'ai réalisé que tu étais vierge. Cette nuit a été spéciale pour moi, Harry. Cependant, je ne la regretterai jamais et j'espère que toi non plus. "

" C'était seulement trop rapide. C'était renversant, cependant... Tu m'as fait ressentir... je ne sais pas. C'est juste que j'ai besoin d'y aller doucement. Tout est en train de changer et je ne sais pas trop comment m'en sortir. Pouvons-nous reprendre depuis le début ? "

" Bien sûr que nous pouvons et nous ne ferons pas l'amour tant que tu ne seras pas prêt. Ok ? "

" Merci, " dit Harry avec un faible sourire.

" Nous ferions mieux d'aller dîner avant que ton parrain ne pense que je t'ai tué, " dit Tom avec un petit rire.

" Ouais. "

Harry sortit rapidement du lit et défroissa sa robe d'une pichenette de la main. Il regarda Tom qui faisait de même. Tom le suivit le long des couloirs et ils traversèrent silencieusement la Grande Salle. Harry fit ensuite quelque chose qui fit pâlir Tom. Il le traîna à la table des Gryffondor.

" Ca ne vous dérange pas si on s'assoit avec vous ? demanda Harry, ses yeux défiant quiconque de protester.

" Bien sûr que non, Harry. Assieds-toi Tom, " sourit Hermione, ravie du regard plus en forme et heureux de son ami.

Harry s'assit, traînant Tom avec lui. Tom était trop consterné pour dire quoique ce soit et il regardait avec stupéfaction Harry qui prit un muffin et commença à le manger.

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Tom ? " 

" Je suis assis à a table des Gryffondor. "

" Et ? " demanda Harry.

" Et ? L'héritier de Serpentard ne s'assied pas à cette foutue table de Gryffondor ! "

" Il le fait, maintenant, " souffla Harry, froissé et s'impatientant.

Tom essaya de se lever mais Harry lui saisit le bras pour le forcer à se rasseoir, sous les regards amusés. Les yeux de Tom brillaient de colère, leur couleur incarnate approfondissant dangereusement ce regard. Le Gryffondor s'éloigna de lui.

" Je suis de Gryffondor, " sourit Harry.

" Et ? " 

" Et ? Je suis un élève. "

" Et ? " soupira désespérément Tom, son regard tombant sur les lèvres de Harry.

" Et je dois m'asseoir à ma table. "

" Gryffondor n'est pas ma table. "

" Tu n'es pas élève. Techniquement, d'après mes calculs, tu es libre de t'asseoir n'importe où mais je veux que tu t'asseyes ici. Nous n'irons pas à la table des Serpentards. "

" Pourquoi pas ? " demanda lascivement Tom, ses yeux posés sur la langue que Harry faisait passer sur les lèvres sèches.

" Ils me tueraient ! Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais mourir ! Tu le veux ? " demanda Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Tom soupira désespérément. Harry pouvait être très persuasif et il n'essaierait pas de l'égaler. Il se pencha et prit un muffin. Harry eut un sourire satisfait. Se renfrognant, Tom commença à manger. Il évita de regarder le visage rayonnant de Dumbledore et détourna son regard sur les Serpentard qui étaient en train de le regarder, complètement abasourdis. Il rit.

" Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? " demanda Harry.

" Regarde. "

Harry posa les yeux sur les Serpentards. Il eut juste un rictus quand il vit la tête de Malefoy puis se tourna vers Tom. Tom riait franchement, les yeux noirs et les joues rougies. Il ressemblait à un jeune homme et non à l'assassin que tout le monde connaissait.

" Tu devrais rire plus souvent, " commenta Harry, en pensant à combien Tom était beau quand il riait.

" Je ne ris que si quelque chose est drôle ", s'esclaffa Tom.

" Tu devrais rencontrer les jumeaux Weasley, " le conseilla Harry.

" Weasley ? Tes frères ? " demanda Tom, interrogeant Ron du regard.

" Ouais, " sourit fièrement Ron.

" J'ai entendu parler d'eux. Ils essaient de copier les Maraudeurs, non ? "

" Dans un sens. Bien que les Maraudeurs soient les meilleurs, " cria joyeusement Sirius depuis la table des professeurs.

Remus lui donna un coup sec sur la tête, obligeant Sirius à le regarder. Le loup-garou sourit doucement et Sirius soupira. Remus était si innocent parfois.

" Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Moony ? " se plaint Sirius.

" Tu agis comme si tu avais été le meilleur Maraudeur, " rétorqua Remus.

" Ce n'était pas moi ? " demanda Sirius, surpris.

" Si. Et nous savons tous que c'était James et moi qui t'empêchions d'être renvoyé toutes les semaines, " grogna Remus.

" Hey ! Mes plans étaient meilleurs que les vôtres ! " 

" Tes plans consistaient à prendre des photos de filles dans leur salle de bain et de les faire circuler à travers toute l'école ! " 

" Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de méchant là-dedans ? Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi James et toi vous ne m'avez pas laissé faire ça ! "

Remus hocha la tête et se mit à parler avec Rogue. Sirius grommela et lança un sourire en coin à Harry qui le regardait bouche bée.

" J'en t'en prie, dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça ? " demanda Harry du bout des lèvres.

" Nan ! " répondit Sirius de la même façon, amusé.

" Mon parrain est un pervers, " conclut Harry en clignant des yeux de stupeur.

Et encore un chapitre.

N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews.

À je ne sais pas quand pour le prochain chapitre (dans la semaine sûrement).

Maintenant les RAR :

****

Mangafana : Il te reste sûrement plein de choses (attends que je réfléchisse…ah…non) enfin tu as sûrement pleins d'autres qualités (tout le monde en a). Pour ce qui est de lire en anglais c'est normal d'avoir du mal, moi je ne lis presque que des trucs en français parce que j'ai la flemme de lire en anglais (c'est plus fatiguant). Ta vie est injuste comme toutes les vies et puis ça pourrait être pire (oui oui je t'assure). C'est sûr c'est dur d'arrêter de demander des spoilers mais tu vas y arriver j'en suis sûre (fais attention aux rechutes). Pour ce qui est de la beuglante d'après mes souvenirs (cela fait quelques temps que je l'ai lu) on ne connaît pas son contenu (j'espère que je me trompe pas), les personnages doivent faire face à bien d'autres trucs et ils ne se préoccupent plus vraiment de la beuglante. Merci.

****

Lululle : C'est vrai ils sont vraiment trop chou (dans ce chapitre là aussi). Je continue. Bye.

****

Ansuku : Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, c'est normal de vouloir savoir la fin. Si je me suis fait un sang d'encre (j'exagère un peu seulement). Je suis très contente que tu continues à lire ma traduction qui j'espère te plaît toujours autant. Bye.

****

ROGUE POTTER : Au fait si je puis me permettre quel étrange pseudo en effet je n'aurais jamais pense voir c'est deux noms côte à côte. Et oui Dumbledore est et restera toujours Dumbledore, le plus fou des directeurs de Poudlard. De rien, voici encore une réponse. Non raté, mauvais pronostic.

****

Lunicorne : Comme tu l'as sûrement remarqué le chapitre n'est pas arrivé vendredi. En fait le chapitre 6 je ne devais le publier que vendredi et celui-là dimanche mais ayant fini le 6 plus rapidement je l'ai publié plus vite et je me suis trompé en bas en mettant à vendredi. Honte sur moi. Mais voici quand même le chapitre 7.

****

Hanna : Merci même si pour l'histoire il faut plutôt remercier l'auteur. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre.

****

Forty-Times : Je n'ai pas eu de problèmes de motivation mais plutôt de temps. Enfin voici quand même le chapitre 7 qui j'espère te plaira. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Zibous.

****

Kyzara : Merci. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ce passage (et d'autres encore). Je continue.

****

Loumiolla : Oui c'est vrai dur d'aller plus vite. Voici la suite. Tu aimes toujours autant ???

****

Alfa : Et bah aujourd'hui on est dimanche, il faut aussi savoir que je publie mes chapitres dans la soirée et pas dans la matinée normalement. C'est vrai que ce couple est plutôt étrange. Peut-être que cette fic arrivera à te le faire apprécier. Si vous voulez une autre fic Harry/Tom en français vous pouvez lire le Souhait (je ne suis pas payer pour faire de la pub c'est juste que cette fic est très bien). Zibous.

****

Sungirl1 : En espérant que c'est toujours aussi cool.

****

Laurie : Ca fait bizarre je connais quelqu'un qui s'appelle Laurie, enfin je ne vais pas raconté ma vie donc je m'arrête là. Merci pour ces deux reviews. Je continue tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

****

Saael' : Kikouuuuu. Ca va bien et toi ??? A part que c'est le dernier jour des vacances (ouinnn …). Tu m'as rassuré si ce ne sont que des problèmes d'ordre technique. Ca me fait plaisir de pouvoir t'écrire à nouveau (et que tu me répondes surtout) et ce n'est pas grave si ce ne sont que des reviews. Je traduis peut-être cette merveilleuse fic mais je n'en suis pas pour autant quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Vivement la semaine prochaine.

Zibous.

Voilà fini. Continuez de reviewer ça me fait super plaisir. 13 reviews pour ce chapitre vous vous êtes surpassés. Merci beaucoup et continuez. Peut-être rattraperons-nous un jour l'original avec ces 690 reviews à l'heure actuelle (enfin on peut toujours rêver).

****


	8. Conséquences

****

Apologies and Past Mistakes 

Disclaimer : 

L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR et l'histoire à Frizzy je ne possède que la traduction. 

Note de la traductrice :

Voici donc ma deuxième traduction (on pourrait dire première mais bon) **alors je sais que ce texte a déjà été traduit le début au moins mais je retraduis tout pour entrer dans l'histoire je m'aiderai peut-être de la traduction de Hedwige. **

N'hésitez pas à me laisser quand même une review. 

Je remercie Dod pour ses corrections sur ce chapitre et sûrement sur les suivants. Et on dit merci à Leena pour m'avoir fait traduire cette fic qui est super. 

Et allez lire les traductions de Leena, elles sont superbes. 

Alors je vais essayer de poster les chapitres régulièrement mais comme les cours vont bientôt reprendre, je ferai de mon mieux en sachant que ce sera au minimum un par semaine deux au mieux je pense. Je publie le vendredi normalement.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font extrêmement plaisir. Je réponds aux reviews à la fin du chapitre. 

****

Attention cette fic est un slash Harry/Tom Jedusor donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.

CHAPITRE 8 : Conséquences

Un mois était passé et on arrivait à la fin novembre. Harry et Tom s'entendaient à merveille et continuaient de manger à la table des Gryffondors. Au début, ces derniers avaient été effrayés et soupçonneux, mais voyant qu'il ne faisait pas de mal à Harry, son pire ennemi, ils le tolérèrent. Même Ron, l'entêté de service, avait accepté la situation, et parlait à Tom de Quidditch. En effet, Harry avait découvert que Tom adorait ce sport, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Ils jouaient sans cesse au Quidditch, bavardant, riant, jouant des tours aux Serpentard et à l'agaçant professeur Rogue. Il était difficile pour Tom de rester de marbre à chaque fois que Harry faisait parfaitement une potion, le remerciant pour les petits coups de pouce. Rogue pouvait difficilement dire quoique ce soit à son ancien Maître ou enlever des points

Harry et Tom évitaient toute discussion concernant leur avenir. Tom n'avait rien dit de ses plans concernant les Mangemorts ou Lucius Malefoy et Harry ne voulait pas en parler. Une routine s'installait à Poudlard, et même les Poufsouffle apprirent à supporter la présence de Tom qui se promenait constamment avec le fameux trio.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry se réveilla. Il s'assit et sentit une vague nauséeuse monter dans sa poitrine. Il sortit à toute allure du lit et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Après avoir été malade pendant près d'une heure, il se lava et s'habilla. Il pinça ses joues pâles pour leur donner un peu de couleur et regagna sa chambre, oubliant la silhouette qui était dans le lit.

Il décida de descendre et de prendre son petit déjeuné. Mais à peine arriva-t-il aux portes de la Grande Salle qu'une nouvelle vague nauséeuse se manifesta dans sa poitrine. Il se dirigea faiblement jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il trouva Madame Pomfresh en train de compter des bouteilles de potions.

" Madame Pomfresh ?

Elle se retourna. Voyant le teint cendreux de Harry, elle se dépêcha de l'aider à aller dans la salle de bain où il se mit aussitôt à vomir. Elle lui passa doucement une main dans le dos, lui offrant un peu de réconfort. Lorsque Harry fut certain qu'il n'allait pas être de nouveau malade, Madame Pomfresh le conduisit jusqu'au lit et lui demanda de s'allonger.

" Depuis combien de temps es-tu malade ? " demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

" Je me suis réveillé ce matin en étant nauséeux, " marmonna Harry.

" Bien. Pour une fois que tu es malade sans risquer ta vie, " ironisa-t-elle, s'accordant un sourire affectueux.

Elle avait toujours apprécié Harry Potter. Il était poli, brave, un peu trop amateur de danger, mais elle supposait que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle avait beaucoup aimé son père et sa mère avant lui, et la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait été stupéfaite de la ressemblance entre Harry et James Potter.

" As-tu des douleurs à l'estomac ? "

" Non, juste des nausées. "

" As-tu pris un petit-déjeuner ? "

" Non. Je voulais aller à la Grande Salle, mais l'odeur de la nourriture m'a donné mal au coeur. Je suis venu ici. Il y a un problème ? "

" Je ne sais pas, " murmura Madame Pomfresh, pensive.

Elle défit la robe de l'élève et retroussa les manches de sa blouse pour mettre à nu son ventre. Elle fut surprise de trouver un petit gonflement à cet endroit. Elle écarquilla les yeux, avant de les lever et de rencontrer le regard curieux de Harry.

" Tu as pris un peu de poids, Potter, " dit-elle en forçant un sourire.

" J'ai plus d'appétit que d'habitude. "

" Combien as-tu pris ? "

" A peu près 3 kilos. "

" Hmmmmm, " marmonna Madame Pomfresh.

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? " demanda nerveusement Harry.

" Qu'as-tu mangé hier soir, Potter ? "

" De tout. Euh... j'ai mangé des saucisses, de la purée, du chou, des carottes, " commença Harry, surpris.

" C'est plus que tu ne manges habituellement ? " interrogea-t-elle.

" Je suppose. "

" Et quand as-tu commencé à manger autant ? " demanda-t-elle en palpant d'une main froide son ventre.

" A peu près une semaine, je crois. Je n'y ai jamais trop fait attention, " répondit Harry, manifestement confus.

" Rallonge-toi et ferme les yeux, mon petit, " dit Madame Pomfresh en se forçant à sourire.

Harry s'étendit sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Elle sortit rapidement sa baguette et marmonna un sort dans un souffle.

" Prenancutonte "

Une lueur dorée entoura l'estomac de Harry et Madame Pomfresh tomba du lit sous le choc. Harry la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds tandis qu'elle se relevait, le visage blême et le regard plongé dans l'incompréhension.

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? " demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

" Tu es... tu es... tu es.... "

Mais il semblait que Madame Pomfresh n'arriverait jamais à le dire. Elle tremblait et Harry sentit un frisson lui traverser le dos. Ce devait être quelque chose de grave pour que Madame Pomfresh soit dans cet état. Il soupira et se rallongea sur les oreillers.

Madame Pomfresh soupira de frustration. _Ce n'est pas possible. Les garçons ne peuvent pas tomber enceintes, _se dit-elle sèchement. Elle regarda sa baguette, se demandant comment expliquer la situation à Harry. Peut-être était-ce le sort. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas fonctionné. Mais elle savait que c'était faux. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Harry était enceinte.

" As-tu couché avec Tom, Harry ? "

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent sous le choc. Il rougit et détourna son regard, mais Madame Pomfresh lui attrapa le menton et le força à lui faire face. Il essaya de détourner les yeux mais ne put le faire. Ses innocents yeux verts fixaient l'infirmière sérieuse.

" Oui, " admit-il finalement.

" Je croyais que le sortilège d'attachement n'était pas supposé s'activer avant tes 16 ans, " grommela Madame Pomfresh.

" Le sort s'est activé quand nous... euh..., " rougit Harry.

" Je vois. Et combien de fois, Mr Potter ? " gronda-t-elle, cachant un sourire au jeune homme rougissant de plus belle

" Une seule fois. "

" Une seule fois ? " demanda-t-elle, visiblement surprise.

" Ouais. On s'est mis d'accord pour attendre mes 16 ans, " murmura Harry, gêné.

" Il y a environ un mois ? " interrogea-t-elle doucement.

" Oui. "

" Et avez-vous utilisé des... protections ? "

" Pardon ? " s'exclama Harry.

" Tom a-t-il utilisé une protection, un sortilège ? " répéta-t-elle.

" Non. "

" Attends une minute Harry. "

Madame Pomfresh alla à sa bibliothèque, complètement confuse et choquée. Elle prit un livre sur les sortilèges d'attachements qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque pour se renseigner quand elle avait su pour Harry et Voldemort.

__

Consommation de la relation : 

Usuellement, les couples liés ensemble découvrent qui est leur partenaire lorsqu'ils atteignent tous deux l'âge de 16 ans. Le sortilège prend de la puissance ce jour-là. Un rapport sexuel a lieu et le couple est alors totalement lié.

Jusqu'ici, il n'y a aucun cas de couple ayant trouvé leur partenaire avant qu'ils n'aient 16 ans. Il y a une infime probabilité pour que le sortilège d'attachement soit achevé par une relation sexuelle avant que l'âge requis ne soit atteint, mais cela ne s'est jamais produit et il y a peu de chance que cela arrive un jour.

Les conséquences de cet acte sont encore indéfinies. Les professionnels de la grossesse et de l'Université des sortilèges sont à ce jour en train de débattre sur les probabilités qu'un couple homosexuel puisse être lié avant l'âge requis. Un autre facteur est pris en compte dans ce débat, à savoir si la virginité peut influer sur la situation. 

Elle posa le livre et retourna voir Harry, qui était maintenant assis, de la confusion dans ses yeux verts. En soupirant, elle s'assit près de lui et se demanda comment formuler sa question.

" Tom était-il le premier, Harry ? "

" Oui. Je n'ai attrapé une maladie, n'est-ce pas ? " demanda Harry, blanc de peur.

" Non ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as donné cette idée ? "

" Vous m'interrogez sur ma relation avec Tom. "

" Je sais et je sais que c'est embarrassant... mais j'ai besoin de savoir. "

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ? "

" Harry, je pense... je pense que... bien... je crois.. ".

Harry était maintenant livide, la regardant comme si elle était devenue folle. Inconsciemment, il mit une main sur son ventre dénudé. Madame Pomfresh sourit.

" Harry, je pense que tu es enceinte. "

Sa voix était étranglée et incrédule. Harry la regarda, bouche bée, comme s'il venait de lui pousser deux têtes. Son esprit vacillait. Il ne pouvait pas... Il ne pouvait pas être enceinte. Il était un garçon... Les garçons ne tombent pas enceintes ! La confusion de toutes ses émotions devaient se voir parce que Madame Pomfresh s'était assise près de lui et lui avait passé un bras maternel autour de la taille.

" C'est forcément à cause du sort d'attachement. Comme tu le sais, les sorciers ne peuvent pas tomber enceintes. En fait, tu es probablement le premier homme à être enceinte, " dit-elle doucement.

" Oh-Mon-Dieu... "

Elle regarda Harry s'effondrer sur le lit, évanoui. Eventant doucement son visage, elle le glissa dans une position confortable et resta avec lui, attendant qu'il se réveille naturellement.

Voilà et encore un nouveau chapitre. Je pense que pour tous ceux qui n'avaient pas lu l'ancienne traduction ça a du être un choc (quand je l'ai vu aussi ça m'a fait un choc mais bon me suis quand même pas évanouie comme notre petit Harry). Reviewer svp.

Zibous à tous et à toutes.

Maintenant passons au **RAR** :

****

Saael' : Kikou toi !!! Oui tu as été plutôt rapide sur ce coup-là. Merci beaucoup (*lulu sourit bêtement devant son écran* dés que je lis vos reviews voilà que je me mets à sourire comme ça mais que ça ne vous empêche pas de m'en envoyer car j'adore ça). Je suis là pour ça pour vous aider (nan je suis pas une psychologue). Maintenant passons à tes problèmes : oui je sais tout ça (vu que je suis au même niveau que toi). Pour ce qui est des notes c'est tout à fait normal, moi ma moyenne a bien baissé de trois voir quatre points suivants les matières voir plus (maths, physique). Mais non t'es pas nulle, c'est normal faut pas s'inquiéter il faut juste travailler régulièrement et tu vas y arriver j'en suis sûre. Bonne chance (et si jamais ça va pas n'hésites pas à me le dire je peux t'écouter et essayer de te consoler).

Et pour le traduction je continue pas de problèmes (faut pas avoir peur pour ça = me reste encore 12 chap donc a peu près 12 semaines). Zibous.

****

Na-chan : Moi non plus j'avais pas envie de travailler pendant les vacances pourtant j'ai bien été obligée. Moi aussi j'aime bcp cette petite dispute (ils se comportent presque comme un couple). C'est pas grave, travailler c'est important aussi. Zibous (je pourrais dire la même chose pour ta fic " vivement la suite ")

****

Lululle : Moi je dirais plutôt un gros pervers mais bon… Je continue d'ailleurs pour preuve voici la suite. Zibous.

****

ROGUE POTTER : Voici la suite. Oki merci pour ces explications (moi aussi zaime bcp le couple HP/SR c pour ça que je voulais traduire A Bittersweet Potion mais l'auteur ne m'a pas répondu ouinnn :'( enfin tant pis). Ah bon tu fais parti de la famille de Dumbledore, tout s'explique maintenant. Nan merci pour le bonbon (ça donne des caries et puis avec mon appareil ça le fait pas trop).

****

Hannange : Joli pseudo. Oui cette histoire est vraiment bien (j'espère que l'auteur écrira une suite). De rien j'aime ça alors je le fais.

****

Kyzara : Oui j'ai le droit de rêver mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça va se réaliser. Merci de faire ta part. Je continue.

****

Forty-Times : Voici la suite.

****

Mangafana : Je fais du plus vite que je peux (un chap par semaine ça va non ?). On se ressemble alors, tout le monde (enfin pas mal de gens) n'arrêter pas de me dire d'arrêter de lancer des piques, de titiller les gens ou encore de les embêter. Et puis je ne pense pas que tu sois vraiment méchante, c'est un peu fort comme mot. Et oui je sais que c'est dur mais tu vas y arriver tu surmonteras toutes ces épreuves (je m'emporte tu ne trouves pas ???). Pour ce qui est du nom du bébé tu devrais le savoir bientôt (je sais plus quand mais bientôt). De toute façon si je ne te réponds pas tu ne peux pas savoir. Zibous.

****

Chichisushi : Au fait, si je puis me permettre, d'où viens ce joli pseudo ? c'est pas grave l'important c'est que tu aimes et que tu lises. Merci beaucoup et je continuerai. Zibous.

****

Kuapika : Cool une nouvelle revieweuse. Tant mieux si ça peut te consoler. Pour moi aussi la rentre a été dure mais vos reviews m'aide à tenir le rythme. Zibous.

Viens de remarquer que je n'avais que 69 reviews, c'est vrai quoi personne ne pouvait m'en laisser une autre, j'aime les chiffres ronds. Enfin je ne vais pas me plaindre avec toutes les reviews que je reçois. Merci bcp d'ailleurs. J'ai remarqué que vous avez beaucoup aimé la petite dispute entre Harry et Tom pour savoir à quelle table ils vont s'asseoir et bah moi aussi. Pour ce qui est de la suite j'espère que vous aimerez tout autant et que vous me laisserez des reviews. 10 reviews pour ce chapitre ça baisse mais c'est pas grave (le nombre baisse mais pas la longueur j'ai mis un de ces temps pour répondre mais continuez quand même). À bientôt j'espère pour le chapitre 9.

****


	9. Harry se réveille

****

Apologies and Past Mistakes 

Disclaimer : 

L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR et l'histoire à Frizzy je ne possède que la traduction. 

Note de la traductrice : 

Voici donc ma deuxième traduction (on pourrait dire première mais bon) **alors je sais que ce texte a déjà été traduit le début au moins mais je retraduis tout pour entrer dans l'histoire je m'aiderai peut-être de la traduction de Hedwige. **

N'hésitez pas à me laisser quand même une review. 

Je remercie Dod pour ses corrections sur ce chapitre et sûrement sur les suivants. 

Et allez lire les traductions de Leena, elles sont superbes. 

Alors je vais essayer de poster les chapitres régulièrement mais comme les cours on repris, je fais de mon mieux en sachant que c'est environ un chapitre par semaine. Je publie le vendredi normalement. 

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font extrêmement plaisir. Je réponds aux reviews à la fin du chapitre. 

****

Attention cette fic est un slash Harry/Tom Jedusor donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.

CHAPITRE 9 : Harry se réveille

Deux heures plus tard, Harry ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Pompom décida de le laisser dormir pour qu'il se remette naturellement de son malaise, car toute potion pourrait faire du mal au bébé. Elle n'avait aucune piste concernant la grossesse masculine et tous les livres dans lesquels elle cherchait l'amenaient à la conclusion que Harry était le premier homme enceinte.

Elle n'avait encore rien dit à Dumbledore, ne voulant pas laisser Harry tout seul. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il serait extasié. Elle se demandait quelle serait la réaction de Rogue probablement maladive et sarcastique, se dit-elle.

Elle savait que Sirius aimait Harry à la folie et qu'il resterait avec lui quelques soient les circonstances. Elle soupçonnait qu'il essaierait de faire du bébé un autre Maraudeur quand il grandirait. Il gâterait excessivement le petit, pour compenser les manques qu'a vécu son filleul pendant son enfance.

Remus serait probablement abasourdi, comme les autres professeurs. Si cela s'ébruitait, il y aurait une crise de panique dans le monde sorcier. Elle rit silencieusement, en imaginant la tête que ferait Hagrid en le découvrant.

Tom était complètement une autre histoire. L'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus une menace pour le moment puisqu'il était évident qu'il préférait passer son temps avec Harry. Mais elle l'avait l'intuition que dans peu de temps, Lucius Malefoy essaierait de prendre sa place. Elle se demanda quelle serait la réaction de Tom. Elle espérait que, par amour pour Harry et par égard pour l'enfant à venir, Tom prendrait la bonne décision.

Harry gémit et elle sortit de ses pensées pour lui donner un verre d'eau. Il le but faiblement, à petites gorgées, toisant Madame Pomfresh avec une certaine peur. Elle devina qu'il espérait que tout ça ne fut qu'un rêve.

" Ca va ? " demanda-t-elle gentiment.

" Oui, " répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

" Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Harry. Ce n'est pourtant pas une blague. J'ai pratiqué le sortilège du test de grossesse et tu es sans aucun doute enceinte. Je ne sais pas comment et j'ai l'impression que pour l'instant, nous ne connaîtrons pas toute l'histoire, mais... "

" Je suis enceinte, " coupa Harry, incrédule.

" Oui, " sourit-elle, le regard amusé par cette incrédulité.

" Je suis un homme et je suis enceinte. "

Elle regarda Harry qui examinait son ventre avec attention. Ses doigts rugueux frôlaient sa peau douce. Un regard à la fois tendre et joyeux éclaira son visage et il se tourna vers l'infirmière, les larmes aux yeux.

" Je ne peux pas y croire. Je pensais que parce que j'étais lié à Tom, je ne pourrais jamais avoir mon propre enfant, " soupira-t-il, la voix enrouée.

" Logiquement, ça aurait dû être le cas. Je me demande comment Tom va réagir. "

" Pouvons-nous... pouvons-nous garder le secret pour le moment ? Je ne veux pas que Dumbledore le sache maintenant... Il m'obligerait à en parler à Tom et j'ai besoin de temps pour y réfléchir, " supplia Harry.

" Je ne le garderai pas plus de deux semaines" soupira-t-elle finalement, incapable de résister au regard suppliant de Harry.

" Merci. "

" Tu devras venir faire un check-up une fois par semaine. Je peux te donner une potion pour les nausées matinales. Après trois mois, tu devras dire que tu es enceinte, bien que tu auras déjà un ventre arrondi d'ici un mois, " prévint-elle.

" Merci. "

" Il y a d'autres problèmes. Tu ne pourras plus assister aux cours de potions tant que vous fabriquerez des poisons, les fumées pourraient affecter le bébé. Et aucun sort, charme, malédiction, métamorphose ou potion ne devra être testé sur toi. "

" Oh... "

" Et... tu dois abandonner le Quidditch. "

" Quoi ! "

" Harry, si tu tombes, je ne serais pas seulement embêtée de ne pas en avoir parler au directeur mais surtout de t'avoir laissé jouer. C'est peut-être ta seule chance d'avoir ton propre enfant et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser te mettre en danger de quelques façons que ce soit. Est-ce clair ? " dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire qui laissa Harry honteux.

" Désolé, " murmura-t-il.

" Ce n'est rien. Je comprends que cela puisse être difficile pour toi, et, sincèrement, tu es le seul homme à être jamais tombé enceinte, " l'informa-t-elle.

Harry secoua la tête, marmonnant quelque chose entre ses dents, à propos de tout ce qui lui arrivait. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire ce qui provoqua un regard étonné de la part de Harry.

" Quand tu auras cours de potion, tu apporteras tes livres ici, je dirais au professeur Rogue et aux autres professeurs que tu as un mauvais asthme et que je dois te surveiller pour que ton état n'empire pas. "

" Merci Madame Pomfresh. "

" Ca ne me dérange pas si tu m'appelles Pompom, après tout, nous allons beaucoup parler cette année, et j'espère que nous deviendrons bons amis. Je trouve que m'appeler Madame Pomfresh quand nous parlons de nausées matinales et de naissance est un peu formel, non ? " sourit-elle.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Il retourna à la Grande Salle, soudainement affamé. Il ignora les regards braqués sur lui tout le long de son chemin et s'assit près de Tom, qui était avec Hermione et Ron à la table des Gryffondor. Il ignora le regard inquisiteur de Tom et entassa pommes de terre, petits pois et carottes dans son assiette. Il n'était pas conscient que chacun le fixait tandis qu'il ajoutait rapidement une poignée de viande et versait de la sauce sur toute son assiette avant de la manger doucement et en silence.

Hermione et Ron étaient stupéfaits. Harry mangeait à peine et voilà qu'il était là, avec une assiette tellement remplie qu'il y avait risque de tomber dedans. Dumbledore lui sourit et Madame Pomfresh fit de même, d'un air approbateur, manifestement ravie que son patient mange pour deux.

" Affamé, Harry ? " interrogea finalement Tom.

" Je suppose. "

" Où étais-tu ? "

" Infirmerie. "

" Pourquoi ? " demanda brusquement Tom, inquiet.

" J'ai eu une crise d'asthme. "

" D'asthme ? demanda Tom, sans y croire.

" Oui. Madame Pomfresh a dit que c'était dû à une pneumonie que j'ai eu étant petit ", mentit habilement Harry.

" J'étais inquiet, " souffla Tom.

" Je sais que je ne t'ai rien dit, mais je suis directement allé à l'infirmerie. "

" Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ? " demanda calmement Tom.

" Je ne voulais pas ! " siffla rageusement Harry.

" Et pourquoi ? " siffla Tom en retour.

" Je peux prendre soin de moi tout seul. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour t'occuper de moi ! " répondit Harry avec hargne

" Je crois que tu as oublié quelque chose à propos du sortilège d'attachement, " dit Tom en se renfrognant.

" Non. Je prétends simplement que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar et que je dormais encore. Trouves-tu préférable que je crois que tout ceci n'est rien d'autre qu'un énième complot pour me tuer ? " soupira Harry, le regard furieux.

Harry se demanda pourquoi il avait rembarré Tom, mais il rejeta cette question. Madame Pomfresh lui avait dit de s'attendre à des sautes d'humeur et que Tom devrait faire avec. Il n'allait certainement pas prétendre aller bien alors qu'il avait envie d'être cruel.

" Non. "

" Dommage. "

Tom regardait Harry tandis que le jeune homme fronçait les sourcils en fixant son assiette. Pourquoi Harry agissait-il ainsi ? Pendant tout un mois, ils avaient fait leur chemin ensemble, ri, parlé, et maintenant il redevenait glacial. Il vit le regard de Harry s'adoucir doucement, alors qu'il se laissait aller à penser à autre chose. Tom se demandait ce que c'était et si cela avait un rapport avec son comportement durant ce mois. Il ne voulait rien de plus que de pouvoir embrasser les douces lèvres de Harry maintenant, mais il savait que c'était impossible. Harry l'aurait probablement tué.

" Alors qu'a dit Madame Pomfresh ? " 

" Je n'ai plus le droit de jouer au Quidditch, d'aller en cours de potion tant qu'on travaillera sur les potions toxiques et personne ne peut me jeter de charme, sort, malédiction ou métamorphose de quelques façons que ce soit. "

" Ce n'est pas légèrement dramatique pour de l'asthme ? " demanda calmement Tom, son regard noir pénétrant celui de Harry. "

" Nan. "

" Tu as tes devoirs, " dit Tom, changeant de sujet.

" Merci. "

La conversation était apparemment close et Tom regardait avec incrédulité Harry, qui mangeait son repas, en prendre un second avant de manger un plat entier de glace au chocolat. Madame Pomfresh avait observé chacun des gestes de Harry, comme une mère poule.

Voilà un autre chapitre de fini.

N'oubliez pas de reviewer. Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé.

Maintenant voici les **RAR : **

****

Rogue Potter : C'est bon tu t'es remis du choc (veut pas perdre un de mes revieweurs moi). Dsl mais je ne fait pas de spoiler (si tu veut savoir envoie moi un mail je me ferrai un plaisir d'y répondre). Pour la question du parrain ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demande mais à Harry (et éventuellement à Tom aussi). Ah on me dit dans l'oreillette (comment ça je n'ai pas d'oreillette ???) que les parrains ont déjà été choisis, dsl. Et oui, les bonbons ça fait des caries et puis je les aimes pas trop (les bonbons et les caries). Dis tu m'envoies une photo de toi en tutu rose ??? Stp j'ai envie de rigoler. Voici la suite. Zibous.

****

Bidule : Dsl mais tu n'es pas la 70ème review. C'est Rogue Potter mais tu peut toujours avoir la place de 100ème review. Je continue. Bye.

****

Yuki-chan : C'est normal d'être étonnée par cette nouvelle on ne peut plus stupéfiante. J'espère que tu adores toujours. Je continue. Bye.

****

Lululle : Je continue en espèrant que tu aimes toujours autant. Voici la suite. Bye.

****

Kim (alias Forty-Times) **: **(vu que tu préfères que je t'appelle comme ça). Voici la suite. Merci pour ta review. Zibous.

****

Lo (c'est court comme pseudo) : C'est pas ma faute si le chapitre se finit comme ça je ne fais que traduire, je n'écris pas. Et puis elle était pas si sadique que ça la fin. Voilà la suite. Bye.

****

Cristal_yuy : Tant mieux si tu la trouves toujours aussi bien. Le chapitre 14 sera le premier chapitre à ne pas avoir été traduit avant. Je publie chaque vendredi (quand j'aurai fini de tout traduire je publierai peut-être plus vite). Bye.

****

Chichisushi : Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre. Pourrais-tu t'abstenir de divulguer les informations des chapitres suivants car sinon je serai obligée d'enlever tes reviews, merci de ta compréhension. Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments. Oki, tout viens donc de là. Zibous.

****

Saael' : Coucou. Alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu se passer mais je n'ai reçu aucun mail donc tu vas devoir en écrire un autre. Tu me préfère à ma fic, merci pour ce grand honneur (après tout vu que tu adores cette fic moi ça doit être quoi ???). Oui c'est sûr que c'est plutôt drôle. Pour le 3615 Ta vie j'attendrai ton mail. C'est pas bien de demander des spoilers (regarde mangafana elle est en désintoxication). Je verrai enfin j'espère. Non, je n'abandonnerai pas cette pauvre fic à son triste sort, je la finirai foi de ptit lu. Bah le grand mail je l'attends toujours (bouhhhhh :'( pk ???). Zibous.

****

Mangafana : Eh oui ça m'arrive de lancer des piques (trop souvent au goût de mes proches), ma sœur est d'ailleurs mon sujet préféré. Pour le nom du bébé c'est pas que je suis une sadique mais c'est que je ne me souvenais plus dans quel chapitre on l'apprenait, mais j'ai cherché et c'est dans le chapitre 12. Pour le reste dsl mais je ne préfère rien dire. Merci. Bye.

****

Kyzara : Voici la suite qui je l'espère t'as plus tout autant. Je continue. Bye.

****

Shenna : Merci (même si ce n'est pas vraiment ma fic). Pour la réaction de tom il va falloir attendre encore. Bye.

****

Lyly : Oui c'était plutôt surprenant. Merci. Bye.

****

Valoche : Non, non ça va tu ne m'embêtes pas. De rien. J'espère que tu adores toujours. Bye.

Je suis super contente *sautille un peu partout avec un grand sourire sur le visage*, j'ai eu 15 reviews pour ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup et continuez comme ça. Peut-être que je vais dépasser le seuil des 100 avec ce chapitre. Bye à vendredi prochain.


	10. Quidditch et excuses

Apologies and Past Mistakes 

Disclaimer : 

L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR et l'histoire à Frizzy je ne possède que la traduction. 

Note de la traductrice : 

Voici donc ma deuxième traduction (on pourrait dire première mais bon) **alors je sais que ce texte a déjà été traduit le début au moins mais je reprend tout pour entrer dans l'histoire je m'aide de la traduction de Hedwige. **

N'hésitez pas à me laisser quand même une review. 

Je remercie Dod pour ses corrections sur ce chapitre et sûrement sur les suivants. 

Et allez lire les traductions de Leena, elles sont superbes. 

Alors je vais essayer de poster les chapitres régulièrement mais comme les cours ont repris, je fais de mon mieux en sachant que ce sera au minimum un par semaine deux au mieux je pense. Je publie le vendredi normalement. 

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font extrêmement plaisir. Je réponds aux reviews à la fin du chapitre. 

**Attention cette fic est un slash Harry/Tom Jedusor donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.**

CHAPITRE 10 : Quidditch et excuses

« J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. »

Harry s'assit, se tordant les doigts sur ses genoux, évitant les regards curieux des Gryffondor. Il était dans la Salle Commune, assis à côté d'une Hermione qui se pinçait les lèvres et d'un Ron suspicieux. Il soupira et leva la tête pour fixer les visages impatients de Fred et Georges.

« Je dois arrêter le Quidditch. »

Le silence était assourdissant. Personne ne bougeait. Personne ne parlait. Harry baissa les yeux. Entendant un étranglement, il regarda avec hésitation le visage stupéfait de Georges. Les jumeaux avaient blêmi et même leurs tâches de rousseur étaient pâles.

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne peux plus jouer au Quidditch....l'air... Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que le taux d'humidité pourrait entraîner... »

« Dis-nous la vérité, Harry. »

La voix de Fred était carrée et coléreuse. Le calme de Harry s'affaiblit et il leva les yeux, le regard si triste et égaré que Fred tressaillit. Il tendit le bras et topa dans la main de Harry, le serrant dans ses bras en signe de réconfort. Il eut un sourire plein d'excuses.

« Dis-nous la vérité. »

« Je ne peux plus jouer au Quidditch. »

« Pourquoi ? » siffla rageusement Ron.

« Es-tu malade ? » demanda Angelina.

« Non. Techniquement, je vais bien. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne peux plus jouer au Quidditch ? »

« Je dois protéger quelqu'un. »

« Harry, je ne comprends pas, » soupira Hermione, son regard brun croisant celui de Harry.

Harry traîna doucement des pieds et jeta un oeil à sa taille. Hermione écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Harry avait le ventre légèrement arrondi. Comment ? Elle laissa échapper un étranglement et croisa le regard de Harry. Il fit "oui" de la tête, voyant la question à venir.

« Comment ? » dit-elle doucement.

« Je ne sais pas, » admit-il finalement.

« Madame Pomfresh ? »

« Elle est au courant. »

« Dumbledore ? » 

« Non ! Seulement toi et Madame Pomfresh. »

« Tom ? »

« Je ne peux pas lui dire. »

« Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Ron, agacé d'être mis de côté.

« Non ! Harry a besoin de repos, n'est-ce pas ? Va au lit, Harry. Tu es pâle. »

D'un coup, Hermione prit sur elle d'être aux petits soins pour Harry. Les Gryffondor se lançaient des regards confus tandis que Harry se levait. Hermione lui déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue et le conduisit jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle attendit que le portrait se referme avant de se tourner vers les Gryffondor, confus.

« Je ne veux voir personne embêter Harry. Il a une bonne raison et vous la dira quand il le pourra. »

« Il ne va pas mourir ? »

« Non, mais je suis sure que vous, les garçons, serez ravis de ce qu'il a, » dit Hermione avec un rictus caché avant de partir brusquement dans son dortoir.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry retourna dans leur Tour à lui et à Tom. Il se faufila à l'intérieur et monta les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre. Il était tard, mais Tom était encore éveillé. Il regarda Harry entrer puis disparaître dans la salle de bain. Il réapparut dix minutes plus tard, mouillé, en pyjama.

Harry alla jusqu'au lit et retira les couvertures. Il se faufila à l'intérieur avec un soupir et allait se retourner quand Tom l'attrapa brutalement par le bras et le retourna face à lui. Il fixa, les yeux grands ouverts, le visage ennuyé de Tom.

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Harry ? Pourquoi es-tu si froid ? »

« Je... »

« NON ! Je pensais que nous nous entendions bien et ensuite tu commences à avoir d'étranges humeurs, tu dis que tu as de l'asthme et.... »

« Je suis désolé, » soupira Harry, des larmes emplissant ses yeux.

« Je suis désolé Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ne pleure pas, « » dit Tom, étonné, étreignant possessivement le jeune homme.

« Je ne me sens pas très bien, Tom. Il n'y a pas vraiment de problème avec moi mis à part ce que Madame Pomfresh a dit. J'ai l'impression que je ne suis rien pour toi, comme si tu voulais tout cela juste parce que nous sommes liés » sanglota Harry.

« Je suis désolé, Harry. Je me fais du souci pour toi, beaucoup de soucis en fait. »

« Je sais, » renifla Harry.

Tom soupira, serrant plus fort Harry contre lui. Il adorait sentir Harry dans ses bras. Il était si chaud, si doux. Tom savait qu'il tombait amoureux du ténébreux Gryffondor et qu'il ne pouvait l'arrêter. Le sortilège d'attachement était plus fort maintenant, rendant Harry plus enchanteur encore qu'avant. Il savait que Harry était encore troublé et il faisait tout pour se faire aimer de lui. Il était même prêt à abandonner le rôle de Voldemort si c'était ce que Harry voulait !

« Dors Harry, » murmura-t-il.

Tom ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Harry fixa le visage ensommeillé de Tom. _Il est si beau, _pensa-t-il paresseusement. _Je ne le déteste plus. Je ne peux pas le détester. Je pense que je pourrais l'aimer,_ pensait silencieusement Harry. Il posa une main sur son ventre et sourit. Il parlerait bientôt du bébé à Tom.

« Je me demande si c'est un garçon ou une fille, » pensa-t-il à voix haute.

Tom grommela, remuant un peu. Harry déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et laissa glisser sa tête au creux de sa poitrine. Il soupira, ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi sa cicatrice ne lui avait jamais fait mal depuis que Tom était près de lui, mais ses pensées s'évadèrent.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Tom se réveilla de bonne heure et trouva Harry en train de le regarder, un tendre sourire sur le visage et un air rêveur dans le regard. Il tendit une main pour caresser sa joue douce. Harry s'appuya sur la main, poussant un soupir.

« Bonjour, » soupira Tom doucement.

Harry se pencha, les yeux sur les lèvres de Tom. Il entrouvrit les siennes et bougea sa tête pour appuyer légèrement ses lèvres contre celles de Tom. Il déposa un tendre mais ferme baiser sur les lèvres de Tom, respirant doucement et glissant sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire.

Tom répondit gentiment, de peur de faire fuir Harry. Quand il sentit la langue de Harry caresser la sienne, il gémit bruyamment, glissant ses bras autour de la taille de Harry et le serrant contre son corps. Harry entrouvrit ses lèvres et la langue de Tom glissa dans sa bouche, léchant légèrement la voûte de son palais, avant de suçoter sa langue. Tom embrassait divinement bien. 

« C'est… bon, » gémit Harry.

« Tu as... un goût... de chocolat, » murmura Tom contre ses lèvres.

Harry sourit et se dégagea, déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Tom. Il s'étira et sortit du lit, laissant un Tom perplexe, qui se demandait pourquoi Harry avait des sautes d'humeur. _Je ferais mieux d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh,_ pensa-t-il.

Un nouveau chapitre de fini. N'oubliez pas de reviewer.

Et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews.

Voici les **RAR :**

**Nakhemda : **Mais non je ne m'en fous pas. Les reviews ça sert aussi un peu à ça dire ce qui nous pèse sur le cœur. Mais non la vie est belle, les oiseaux ne chantent plus, il pleut, je croule sous les devoirs, mais à part ça tout va bien. Merci beaucoup mais je ne pense pas que je mérite tant, je ne traduis pas si bien. En fait le chapitre 1 est le seul que j'ai fait (pour l'instant) sans l'aide de la traduction de Hedwige (je ne l'avais pas encore à l'époque) donc si tu veux voir comment je traduis il faut regarder le chapitre 1. Merci d'éviter de faire des spoilers et je n'en ferrai pas moi-même. Voici la suite (bientôt le chapitre 14).

Merci j'en aurai besoin. Bye.

**Rogue Potter : **Les épinards ?!? Pourquoi pas, ce n'est pas mauvais mais pas trop souvent et c'est sûr pas de caries avec ça. Je suis triste moi qui voulais une photo, enfin tant pis je vais me rabattre sur les épinards. Il a déjà une marraine aussi, désolé mais les places sont déjà prises. Eh oui et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant. Pour ton pari, tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre. C'est vendredi et je suis là. Mais non tu ne m'embêtes pas, j'aime bien les reviews drôles aussi, ça change. Bye.

**Sirie-stefie : **J'espère que tu adores toujours et voici la suite. Bye.

**Shenna : **Oki ce n'est pas grave. Je disais ça pour qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion. Bye.

**Lunicorne : **Bientôt le chapitre 14. J'espère que tu reliras ce chapitre avec autant de plaisir. Bye.

**Chichisuhi : **C'est pas grave tant que tu promet de ne pas recommencer. La suite arrive bientôt enfin dans 4 semaines. Merci bcp mais pour l'instant je m'aide de la traduction de Hedwige (à part pour le chapitre 1) donc on verra pour le chapitre 14 si c'est toujours aussi bien. Zibous.

**Kim **(j'ai failli oublier mais je ne l'ai pas fait, oufff)**: **Salut. Merci d'attendre avec tant de patience ma traduction. Je fais aussi vite que je peux. La suite arrive le vendredi comme d'habitude (l'heure ça dépend parce que je commence à 8h donc j'ai pas toujours le temps de le faire le matin mais je le fais le midi normalement car j'ai 2h = 3h cette semaine cool). Zibous.

**Cristal_yuy : **Étrange comme pseudo mais j'aime bien. Merci. Voici la suite.

**Saael' : **Review que j'attendais avec impatience comme ton mail. C'est bien qu'on se soit vu sur msn mais c'est bête que tu n'aies pas pu parler bcp vu que tu étais occupée. Merci, moi aussi je t'adore. Pour ce qui est d'être gentille ça dépend des gens et des jours. Ahhh le latin quelle joie que j'ai pu arrêter. Bah le mail je l'ai pas vu mais c'est pas grave car on s'est un peu parlé sur msn. Dors un peu quand même. Tu m'adores parce que je suis moi, tant mieux parce que si tu m'adorais parce que j'étais qqn d'autre cela aurait été un peu compliqué (lol). Gib Zibous.

**Lyly : **Merci pour tes deux reviews. J'espère que c'est toujours bien. Pour ce qui est de mon niveau en Anglais, il est plutôt pas mal. Je ne suis pas super forte mais je me débrouille. Le fait de traduire m'a apporté pas mal de vocabulaire et j'y arrive mieux. Traduire n'est pas chose facile (bien que ce soit plus facile que d'écrire) et j'avoue mettre énerver quelques fois devant une expression que je trouvais intraduisible. Mais après mettre calmer tout rentre dans l'ordre. Au fait, tu voulais traduire quelle fic, si je puis me permettre ??? Parce que certaines fics ont un vocabulaire plus compliqué que d'autres (A&PM n'est pas très difficile), la taille des chapitres entre aussi en compte. Voilà. Bye.

**Clau : **Je ne pense pas que cela me prenne une éternité, je poste tous les vendredis. Merci pour tous ces compliments (je ne sais pas si je les mérite vraiment). Bye.

**Mangafana : **Eh non je n'ai pas reçue ta première review. Je t'excuse c'est normal d'être pressée. Pour le discussion on pourra toujours continuer plus tard ou la faire par mail (si tu veux même par msn messenger). Si tu aimes c'est génial. Bye et merci beaucoup.

13 reviews pour ce chapitre, c'est très bien. Continuez comme ça. Enfin je suis juste un tout petit peu déçue de ne pas avoir dépassé les 100 reviews (à 3 près seulement). Enfin merci beaucoup et à vendredi prochain.


	11. Conversation en fourchelang

Apologies and Past Mistakes 

Disclaimer : 

L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR et l'histoire à Frizzy je ne possède que la traduction. 

Note de la traductrice : 

Voici donc ma deuxième traduction (on pourrait dire première mais bon) **alors je sais que ce texte a déjà été traduit le début au moins mais je retraduis tout pour entrer dans l'histoire je m'aiderai peut-être de la traduction de Hedwige. **

N'hésitez pas à me laisser quand même une review. 

Je remercie Dod pour ses corrections sur ce chapitre. 

Et allez lire les traductions de Leena, elles sont superbes. 

Alors je vais essayer de poster les chapitres régulièrement mais comme les cours ont repris (j'ai trop de boulot), je publie une fois par semaine, le vendredi. 

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font extrêmement plaisir. Je réponds aux reviews à la fin du chapitre. 

**Attention cette fic est un slash Harry/Tom Jedusor donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.**

CHAPITRE 11 : Conversation en fourchelang

Harry soupira. Il se sentait étonnement réveillé et en sûreté. Il se souvint des bras chauds de Tom autour de sa taille, et sourit. Tom pouvait être si gentil et attentionné. Peut-être que d'ici quelques semaines, il pourrait lui parler du bébé.

« Harry, tu viens, on doit aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. »

Harry sortit à toute allure de la salle de bain, les cheveux trempés, essayant d'enfiler rapidement sa robe. Tom hocha la tête et l'aida, un sourire traînant sur ses lèvres. Harry lui jeta un regard mi-mauvais, mi-passionné, et laissa Tom le traîner hors de la pièce. La potion anti-nausées matinales fonctionnait à merveille et Harry se sentait revigoré et en pleine forme.

Il chantonnait doucement en suivant Tom jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Il passa les portes et discutait simplement avec Tom, ignorant complètement les visages ébahis de ceux qui les regardaient. Le regard noir de Tom était amusé et un sourire illuminait son visage tandis qu'il écoutait Harry qui n'en finissait plus de parler des Canons de Chudley. Seul Harry Potter pouvait être si enthousiaste pour parler de Quidditch à une heure si matinale.

Dumbledore leur sourit largement tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient. Tom regardait Harry qui avait immédiatement rempli son assiette à ras bord et commençait à manger des tomates et un toast tout en continuant de discuter bruyamment à propos de potions, à la plus grande stupeur de Rogue, et à l'amusement de Tom.

« Alors, quand dois-tu aller voir Madame Pomfresh ? » demanda-t-il.

« Dans une semaine. »

« Pour un check-up ? » s'informa-t-il.

« Ouais. Bon, quelle potion allons-nous faire aujourd'hui ? _Herensuex Brengurem ?_ Je doute que Madame Pomfresh me laisse la faire. J'irai à l'infirmerie et je lui parlerai de ce truc. »

« Ce truc ? »

« Ouais, le truc à propos de mon asthme. »

« Tu es très gai ce matin, Harry, » sourit Dumbledore.

« J'ai passé une bonne nuit, » sourit Harry, fourrant un toast dans sa bouche et agitant ses mains dans tous les sens d'une façon théâtrale, tandis qu'il n'arrêtait pas de parler de Sirius, qui venait le chercher pour faire une partie de Quidditch.

Tom regardait, la tête inclinée sur le côté, tandis qu'il écoutait Harry, l'observant avec attention. Il avait le visage plus rond et les joues rougies. Ses yeux brillaient, reflétant la santé et autre chose que Tom ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il avait pris un peu de poids et semblait plus en forme.

« Quel est ton prénom préféré ? » demanda soudainement Harry, le regard intense alors qu'il fixait Tom.

« J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé Pyro, pourquoi ? » répondit Tom curieux.

« Comme ça. Pyro. C'est un joli prénom. »

« Et quel est le tien ? »

« J'aime bien Kaira, » rétorqua Harry.

« Ce n'est pas courant. »

« Et Pyro alors ? Je n'avais jamais entendu ça ! » siffla Harry, un sourire taquin aux lèvres comme s'il défiait Tom.

« Je l'ai lu quelque part. Ca me rappelle les serpents, » dit Tom en haussant les épaules.

« Tu aimes beaucoup les serpents, n'est-ce pas ? » siffla Harry en Fourchelangue.

« Oui, » répliqua Tom de la même manière.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis l'héritier de Serpentard. »

« Et alors ? Ca n'implique pas forcément que tu doives aimer les serpents. »

« Les serpents sont des créatures intéressantes. Ils sont loyaux envers ceux en qui ils ont confiance. »

« Comme toi. »

« Oui. »

À ce moment, l'école entière regardait Harry et Tom. La voix de Harry était douce et légère, les sifflements veloutés et tendres. Tom, plus habitué à parler aux serpents, avait une voix plus coulante, douce et rapide. Ils semblaient avoir oublié le monde qu'il y avait autour d'eux. Pour Hermione, cela ressemblait à un geste romantique. Harry avait laissé son côté sombre faire surface, côté qu'il avait souvent refusé de montrer. Elle savait que Harry était terrifié à l'idée d'être un sorcier noir.

« C'est probablement pour ça que j'aime tes yeux. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tes yeux sont verts, comme les serpents. »

Tom tendit le bras et inclina la tête de Harry pour que la lumière capture son regard, faisant s'embraser les yeux verts en un feu caché. Harry le fixa, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

« Ce sont ceux de ma mère. »

« Je sais. »

« J'imagine. »

« Tu as les cheveux de ton père, » siffla-t-il en ébouriffant l'indomptable chevelure, ce qui fit siffler Harry en riant.

« C'est toujours le bazar. »

« Oui, mais c'est mignon. »

« Merci. »

« Nous commençons par Potion. »

« Ah ? Je ferais mieux d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh alors. »

« Oui. Ton asthme ne menace pas ta vie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'assure que je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir. Je te verrai après le cours de Potion, en Métamorphose. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas me chercher à l'infirmerie ? »

« Si c'est ok pour toi. »

« Bien sûr que ça l'est. »

« Bye. »

« Bye. »

Tom regarda Harry prendre son sac, ses mouvements lents et attentionnés, et sortir de la Grande Salle en lui envoyant un sourire. Tom lui fit un signe de tête et continua de manger. Dumbledore continuait de lui lancer des clins d'oeil, et le regard de Sirius était curieux et amusé. Il pensait vraiment que c'était la première fois qu'il était le témoin d'une conversation en Fourchelang. Tom sourit, se souvenant du velouté et de la douceur de la voix de Harry, ainsi que de son sourire. Peut-être que les choses allaient s'améliorer, maintenant.

Encore un chapitre, plus que deux avant le 14 (qui sera le premier qui n'aura pas été traduit avant).

Merci beaucoup et continuez de reviewer.

Maintenant les **RAR :**

**Rogue Potter : **Mais de rien.Miammm de la mousse au chocolat et oui je n'aime peut-être pas trop les bonbons mais j'adore le chocolat. Mais je ne vais pas continuer à parler de mes goûts culinaires et je vais en revenir aux RAR. Si tu veux, il faudra que tu demande à Harry et Tom c'est tout. Ils ne sont pas forcément foutus seulement très mal. Eh bien, tu viens sûrement de lire le chapitre donc tu peux voir que tu as perdu ton pari. Ils sont encore plus mignons dans ce chapitre, je trouve. Merci de m'avoir fait remarquer cette petite erreur de ma part. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance et j'ai malencontreusement envoyé le chapitre 10 trop tôt à Leena. Et hélas, pour vous cela ne se reproduira certainement plus. Je ne prends pas ça comme une critique. Merci et je passe aussi le bonjour à ton nouvel ami. Bye.

**Nakhemda : **Bienvenue au club, moi aussi j'ai mal à la gorge ce qui ne m'empêche hélas pas de devoir aller au lycée mais cela ne m'empêche pas non plus de taper donc pas de problèmes pour les chapitres. Pas grave si tu n'as pas le temps, je comprends ça (je suis submergée de devoirs c'est l'horreur). Merci beaucoup. Voici la suite. Bye.

**Sirie-stefie : **Bravo à la 100ème revieweuse (ou revieweur) de A&PM. J'espère que tu adores toujours. Voici la suite. Bye.

**Mangafana : **Oui, j'avoue que Hermione sur ce coup est vraiment très forte. Bientôt les nouveaux chapitres (plus que 2). Pour msn messenger ce n'est pas grave (comme les kisscools : c'est frais mais c'est pas grave, lol je sais c'est pas drôle). Je vais te dire il m'arrive exactement la même chose, ma sœur à chaque fois que je lui dit qqch ou que je laisse échapper un rire, elle croit que ça lui est adressé. Pour moi, je ne trouve pas ça extrêmement vexant, en fait cela dépend du ton avec lequel tu as prononcé la phrase. Tu as interêt à ne pas en mettre sinon je serai obligée de sévir. Zibous.

**Lullule : **Oui, en effet tu ne m'as pas reviewé pour le chapitre précédant, mais ce n'est pas grave (non je ressortirais pas ma blague sur les kisscools = je sais elle est nulle, voir Mangafana). Voici la suite. Bye.

**Dumati : **J'espère que ce chapitre aussi est bien. Bye.

**Crystal_yuy : **Oui, bientôt le chapitre 14. Si c'est ton cerveau, je comprends = je rigole. Voici la suite. Bye.

**Chichisushi : **Tant mieux. Merci et je n'abandonnerai pas même dans l'adversité. Zibous.

**Clau : **Merci beaucoup et voici la suite. Bye.

**Kim: **Merci beaucoup. 110 au moment où j'écris. Voici la suite. Zibous.

**Lyly : **Merci beaucoup. Quand tu dis Libre, tu parles de la fic Free de Polaris je ne savais pas qu'une suite avait été écrite (honte à moi je n'ai même pas lu la première partie). Ce n'est pas facile cela ne veut pas dire que tu es nulle. Merci pour tes deux reviews (je me répète). Bye.

**Kyzara : **Merci beaucoup. Oui, c'est plutôt étrange. Voici la suite. Bye.

**Kalhana : **Merci beaucoup. Pour les traductions, si on m'en propose je regarde la fic et si j'ai le temps et que ça me plaît alors je traduis (après avoir l'accord de l'auteur). J'ai une autre traduction que je commencerai dès que j'aurai fini celle-ci mais que cela ne t'empêche pas de proposer tes idées. En effet, ça doit être un bug je m'en vais à l'instant envoyer un mail à Leena pour qu'elle règle ça. Merci de m'avoir prévenue. Oui, je continue (quand j'ai le temps). Bye.

1 4 reviews pour ce chapitre, encore une fois merci beaucoup. Continuez comme ça. À vendredi prochain.

Tiens pour savoir même si je devine pour certains. Pourriez-vous indiquer de quel sexe vous êtes, vous n'êtes en rien obligés de le faire. Moi je suis une fille, je le dis bien que je pense que vous le savez. Allez bye.


	12. C'est un garçon ou une fille ?

Apologies and Past Mistakes 

Disclaimer : 

L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR et l'histoire à Frizzy je ne possède que la traduction. 

Note de la traductrice : 

Voici donc ma deuxième traduction (on pourrait dire première mais bon) **alors je sais que ce texte a déjà été traduit le début au moins mais je retraduis tout pour entrer dans l'histoire je m'aiderai peut-être de la traduction de Hedwige. **

N'hésitez pas à me laisser quand même une review. 

Je remercie Dod pour ses corrections sur ce chapitre et sûrement sur les suivants. 

Et allez lire les traductions de Leena, elles sont superbes. 

Alors je vais essayer de poster les chapitres régulièrement mais comme les cours ont repris, je fais de mon mieux en sachant que c'est normalement une fois par semaine, le vendredi. 

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font extrêmement plaisir. Je réponds aux reviews à la fin du chapitre. 

**Attention cette fic est un slash Harry/Tom Jedusor donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.**

Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce retard de deux jours mais je suis parti en week-end et je me suis vu dans l'impossibilité de publier ce chapitre plus tôt. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre.

CHAPITRE 12 : C'est un garçon ou une fille?

Harry allait vers l'infirmerie, un sourire plein d'entrain sur les lèvres. Pour quelques raisons, Harry se sentait très heureux. Parler à Tom était vivifiant. Tom pouvait taquiner, lancer des défis, capter son attention. Il avait également un magnifique visage. Harry rougit à cette pensée, et il ne put réprimer un sourire. Il se sentait tellement en forme qu'il savait que Madame Pomfresh ne serait pas capable de lui reprocher quoique ce soit.

« Harry, j'imagine que tu ne peux pas faire Potion ? » dit-elle en l'accueillant gaiement, souriant au visage radieux de Harry.

« Nan. »

« Assieds-toi alors. Dans un moment, nous parlerons de la prochaine étape. J'ai consulté quelqu'un de Sainte Mangouste, confidentiellement, et je ne lui ai pas dit pourquoi je voulais en savoir plus à propos de la grossesse masculine. Il était curieux, c'est compréhensible. »

Harry s'assit sur le lit qu'elle avait indiqué et écouta à moitié sa discussion excitée. Il s'allongea et remonta sa chemise. Il inspecta le léger gonflement de son ventre et frotta de ses doigts la douce peau, prenant garde de ne pas appuyer trop fort pour ne pas blesser l'enfant qui grandissait en lui.

Madame Pomfresh leva les yeux sur lui et sourit. Harry avait une douceur dans ses yeux qui révélait l'amour qu'il portait envers son enfant. _Quand le petit viendra au monde, il sera pourri gâté,_ pensa-t-elle. Elle savait que cet enfant provoquerait un énorme scandale, après tout, Harry était le premier homme à tomber enceinte, et l'autre père était Voldemort.

« Je peux te dire si c'est une fille ou un garçon, si c'est ce que tu veux. »

« Vraiment ? »

Le regard excité de Harry fixait le sien et elle acquiesça. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et marcha vers lui. Elle dirigea doucement le bout de sa baguette sur le ventre arrondi et se murmura quelque chose à elle-même. Harry n'avait pu entendre les mots, mais il vit un rayon bleu émaner de la baguette.

Le rayon bleu se changea en un mélange de deux rayons verts différents. Ils s'entrelacèrent, mais les deux couleurs différentes demeuraient. Harry regardait, presque hypnotisé par ces couleurs. Il ne voyait pas le visage stupéfait de Madame Pomfresh qui fixait les lumières vertes.

« C'est un garçon ? demanda doucement Harry.

La réponse de Madame Pomfresh fut un cri étranglé.

« Pardon ? » dit Harry en levant brusquement les yeux.

« Un... »

« Oui ? »

« Des garçons. »

« DES garçons ? »

« Il y avait deux couleurs, » déclara Madame Pomfresh, essayant plutôt de se convaincre elle-même.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

« Ca veut dire que tu attends des... des jumeaux, » bégaya Pompom.

Harry devint blême et, pour la seconde fois, s'évanouit. Elle le prit et l'allongea. Avec incrédulité, elle regardait ce visage pâle. Non seulement Harry était enceinte, mais en plus, il attendait des jumeaux. Elle se demanda ce que Tom dirait de ça !

Cependant, une chose était certaine : Harry commencerait à montrer son ventre plus tôt que prévu et elle savait qu'elle devait le dire à Dumbledore immédiatement. Attendre un enfant était déjà dangereux, mais deux. Madame Pomfresh savait qu'elle devrait être très attentive pour être sure que Harry fasse tout ce qu'elle lui dirait.

Elle laissa Harry sur le lit pendant qu'elle allait archiver ce qu'elle venait de découvrir dans les registres de l'école. Elle eut un gloussement. Harry Potter était le garçon le plus stupéfiant qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré. Son petit gloussement tourna en rire quand elle se remémora les étranges sautes d'humeur de Harry. Les huit prochains mois seraient certainement mouvementés.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard. Groggy, il s'assit, passant une main dans ses cheveux et fixant son ventre sans pouvoir y croire. Il prit le pichet et se versa un verre d'eau, en supposant que Madame Pomfresh avait mis tout cela ici pour lui, quand il se réveillerait.

Il entendit des bruits de pas et regarda l'infirmière qui arrivait. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, sur le lit. Madame Pomfresh lui fit un grand sourire et frôla son ventre d'un geste caressant que Harry apprécia. _Tom_ _devrait être ici pour voir ça,_ pensa-t-il tristement, avant de rejeter cette pensée en attendant que Madame Pomfresh parle.

« Tu as deux magnifiques garçons. »

« Mes fils ? »

« Oui. »

« Pyro James Potter Riddle et Kiaran Sirius Potter Riddle. »

« C'est ainsi que tu souhaites les appeler ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Oui. J'ai demandé à Tom quel était son prénom préféré. Il a dit Pyro. J'ai tout de suite aimé. James ensuite, bien sûr, c'est mon père. J'aimais Karia, mais c'était un prénom féminin donc j'ai rajouté un « n » pour que ça fasse plus masculin. Sirius après, c'est mon parrain, » expliqua Harry.

« Ce sont des prénoms adorables. Ca leur va bien, après tout, ils seront les enfants des deux plus puissants sorciers de l'histoire, et les héritiers de Serpentard. »

« Je pense que je le dirai à Tom dans quelques semaines. Nous nous reparlons, maintenant. »

« J'ai peur que la situation ne change à présent. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » demanda Harry soudainement.

« Harry, non seulement tu es enceinte mais en plus tu attends des jumeaux. Ca peut être dangereux ! Il n'y a jamais eu d'homme enceinte avant et je t'assure qu'attendre des jumeaux est vraiment plus difficile ! »

« Je suppose, » marmonna Harry sans enthousiasme.

« Je pense que nous devrons en parler à Tom et Dumbledore dans une semaine. »

« Vraiment ?... »

« Oui. Il est aussi le père, » dit sévèrement Pompom.

« Je sais. »

« Bien. Mr Jedusor sera là dans quelques minutes. »

« Hermione est au courant. »

« Je n'en suis pas étonnée. Miss Granger est l'une des sorcières les plus intelligentes que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Elle fait également attention à elle, contrairement à d'autres que je connais, » dit elle en pointant son regard sur Harry, qui fit aussitôt un sourire innocent.

« Vraiment ? »

Elle eut un petit rire. Harry était le sauveur du monde de la magie, mais il n'était encore qu'un enfant. _Quel étrange destin,_ songea-t-elle. _Harry était enceinte à 15 ans de Voldemort. Je n'aurais jamais parié que ce fut possible,_ pensa-t-elle.

« Réalises-tu que ces enfants provoqueront un scandale ? »

« Je m'en fiche. J'ai toujours voulu avoir un enfant, un fils, quelqu'un à qui je pourrais enseigner le Quidditch et l'amour. J'ai toujours voulu quelqu'un pour m'aimer inconditionnellement. »

« Je comprends. »

« Ils seront gâtés par moi, Sirius et Lunard. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Ne m'oublie pas, ni Minerva, Albus, et bien sûr, Hermione et Ron, » sourit-elle.

« Et Hagrid. J'espère que Tom aussi sera heureux. »

« Seul le temps le dira. »

« J'imagine, » soupira harry.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Tom frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie et entra. Harry était en train de parler à voix basse avec Madame Pomfresh, assis sur un lit. Il leva les yeux quand Tom arriva, souriant à Madame Pomfresh et saisissant son sac.

« C'est l'heure du cours de Métamorphose, » annonça-t-il gaiement.

« Super, » dit en souriant Harry.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui, bien. »

Un étrange sourire traînait sur les lèvres de Harry et ses yeux brillaient avec cette lueur étrange qui avait fait s'interroger Tom. Il paraissait vibrant. Il poussa Tom avec espièglerie et se dirigea vers la classe de Métamorphose. Il monta avec précaution les escaliers, cet étrange sourire secret sur son visage. Pour Tom, il n'avait jamais été plus beau.

« Ahhhh. Mr Potter a décidé de se montrer. »

« Désolé, je suis en retard, je parlais avec Madame Pomfresh. »

D'un coup, le professeur McGonagall devint anxieuse. Elle regardait avec suspicion le visage rayonnant de Harry, prenant cette étrange lueur pour une expression presque rêveuse.

« Vous m'avez l'air en parfaite santé, Potter. »

« N'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai dit à Madame Pomfresh ! Elle s'inquiète de trop ! Honnêtement, elle agit simplement comme ma mère... non pas que ça m'ennuie. Je suis là-bas si souvent que j'en ai l'habitude. Je ne peux pratiquer aucun sort sur moi-même. Mon seul regret est de ne plus pouvoir jouer au Quidditch. Encore, je ne peux pas me plaindre, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, ça m'a fait échapper à Rogue ! Il ne peut pas punir Gryffondor parce que je ne suis pas là, non ? »

Harry avait dit tout ça avec un large sourire joyeux, les yeux rieurs et les joues rougies. Chacun fixait Harry. Hermione gloussa quelque chose qui sonna étrangement comme hormones et Harry eut un sourire pour une McGonagall énervée.

« Potter, s'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous. »

« Bien sûr, professeur. »

La bonne humeur de Harry continua toute la journée. Il s'était fait constamment reprendre pour avoir les yeux dans le vague, un sourire bête aux lèvres et le regard étrangement brumeux. Hermione lui pinçait le bras pour le sortir de son hébétement. Tom était perplexe.

« Harry, tu vas nous faire perdre des points. »

« Hermione ! C'est une super journée, non ? Je pense que je pourrais même rester des mois en retenue avec Rogue sans que ça ne m'ennuie ! »

Cela fit éclater Hermione d'un rire hystérique et les Gryffondors et Serpentards se regardèrent, se disant en silence que Harry avait perdu la tête. Tom le regardait avec anxiété.

« Harry, ça va ? »

« Je vais bien, Tom ! J'ai vraiment besoin de parler à Sirius. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ohhh... je ne peux pas te le dire. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Ahhh... allons, Tom ! Fouineurs, ne le sommes nous pas tous aujourd'hui ? Tu es comme la vieille McGonagall, je veux dire, franchement, elle m'a regardé comme si j'étais devenu complètement dingue et qu'elle admettait que j'étais du côté de Voldemort. »

« Tu es de mon côté, » soupira Tom.

« Oh, ouais ! Bah, elle avait raison, alors, » sourit lumineusement Harry.

« Harry. »

« Il va bien, Tom, » sourit Hermione, comprenant son anxiété.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Quand tout le monde eut pénétré dans la Grande Salle cette soirée-là, chacun fut d'accord sur le fait que Harry était devenu fou. Il allait et venait en riant, le regard rêveur, et avait même demandé à Rogue s'il pouvait l'aider en quoique ce soit. Les Gryffondors avaient retenu des gloussements devant l'expression ahurie de Rogue et Tom avait emmené Harry de force rapidement.

Dans la Salle, Harry traîna Tom à la table des Gryffondors et maintenant, il mangeait de tout et de rien. Il mangeait, parlait, riait et discutait sans cesse. Tom était plus que confus mais ne disait rien. Secrètement, il était heureux que Harry soit si heureux.

« Et Rogue ! Honnêtement, j'ai seulement été poli et il m'a regardé comme si j'étais dingue ! Je ne peux pas être heureux pour une fois ? » demanda joyeusement Harry.

« Harry, ça va ? » demanda Ginny.

« Je n'ai jamais été mieux ! »

« Il a été comme ça toute la journée, » l'informa Tom.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Harry ? » siffla Fred.

« Je suis heureux. Je veux dire, pensez à ça. J'ai trouvé mon âme soeur, il n'y a pas eu d'attaques depuis des semaines, Sirius est libre, j'ai tous mes voeux qui se réalisent et j'ai même stupéfait Rogue ! »

« Quels voeux sont devenus réalité ? » demanda Ron.

« Oh, tous. » Un regard rêveur apparut sur le visage de Harry et Ron roula des yeux.

« Impossible, » marmonna Tom.

« Quoi ? J'aimerais t'entendre, Tom Jedusor ! Tu es l'homme le plus ennuyeux, le plus arrogant que j'ai jamais rencontré. Tu es vraiment chanceux que je sois de si bonne humeur. Franchement, Hermione, as-tu déjà entendu des commentaires si scandaleux ? »

« Non, » pouffa Hermione.

« Je pense que je devrais en toucher un mot à Sirius, » soupira Tom.

« Et que ferait Sirius ? Il dirait simplement que tu m'as maudit ! Il pourrait même penser que Rogue m'a empoisonné. Hey, il pourrait le changer en araignée géante et le faire sauter dans toute la salle ! »

« Harry, » prévint Hermione.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas Tom. Je pense que je vais.... »

Harry ne termina jamais sa phrase. Il glissa en avant, droit dans les bras de Tom. Tout le monde sursauta. Tom baissa les yeux sur Harry comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Il releva la tête sur le regard frénétique d'Hermione.

« Il s'est endormi. »

Instantanément, tout le monde se détendit. Hermione regarda d'un oeil interrogateur le visage rougi de Harry et gloussa. Harry s'était lui-même épuisé. Elle débarrassa les cheveux noirs de ses yeux et captura le regard amusé de Tom. Elle sourit et recommença à manger son repas.

Tom se leva facilement, Harry serré d'un geste protecteur contre sa poitrine, et quitta la Grande Salle. D'un coup, des soupirs s'échappèrent. Hermione laissa seulement échapper un rire. Ron se tourna vers elle et la fixa avec colère.

« Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Harry ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il est heureux. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que... parce que. »

« C'est ça ! Harry agit comme si on lui avait donné une centaine de potions de gaieté et tout ce que tu peux me dire c'est "parce que" ? Par l'enfer, pourquoi il ne peut plus jouer au Quidditch ? »

« C'est mignon, non ? Tom sera si heureux ! Sirius sera tellement... »

« Hermione ! »

À ce moment, chacun, dans la Grande Salle, regardait Hermione et Ron. Hermione rayonnait, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle regardait Ron.

« Je trouve ça siiiiiii romantique. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est si romantique ? » demanda Ron sans espoir.

« Harry, bien sûr ! Franchement, Ron, tu es totalement aveugle. Harry est heureux avec Tom. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, non ? »

« Mais, qu'y a-t-il avec Harry ? » demanda désespérément Ron.

« Rien, Ron, Harry va bien, » rétorqua-t-elle, un brin de surprise dans la voix.

« Tu es désespérante ! » 

« Ronald Weasley! Comment oses-tu? Simplement parce que Harry est heureux ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va mourir ! »

« Calme-toi, Mione. »

« Désolée Ron. Mais franchement, Harry n'a jamais été mieux. »

Les Gryffondors se regardaient entre eux. Il semblait que quelque soit le problème de Harry, c'était une bonne chose puisque Hermione agissait comme si elle avait obtenu 20 BUSES. Ils haussèrent les épaules et retournèrent à leur repas.

Et encore un chapitre. Merci beaucoup de vos reviews, continuez ainsi.

Maintenant les **RAR :**

**Rogue Potter : **Ils feront du sport pour perdre tous ces kilos en trop (aucun sous-entendu bien sûr *petits yeux très innocents*). Je suis sûre que ça ne te dérange pas mais je ne peux pas casser tout mon rythme sinon je publierai les chapitres trop irrégulièrement. Oki, c'est ce que je pensais vu ton pseudo. À vendredi et j'essairai de faire attention à moi, fais aussi attention à toi. Pour ce qui est de ces « amis », bah euhhh je sais pas trop. Ils font quoi dans la vie ? Puis ils veulent rester combien de temps ? Et puis chez moi ce n'est pas si bien que ça. Ils peuvent dormir dans le jardin. Allez bye.

**Hanna : **Mais de rien. Bye.

**Lullule : **Merci et je continue, pas de problème. Bye.

Lyly : Merci beaucoup, voici la suite. Libre est déjà en cours de traduction, non ? Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les fics de Polaris (tu dois connaître les traductions de Leena Asakura alors elle traduit pas mal de fics de Polaris). Bye 

**Lunicorne : **Mais non tu n'es pas vieille, enfin pas tant que ça. Bye.

**Valoche : **Bien sûr que non je ne veux pas te tuer, je ne tue pas mes revieweurs. Si tu as laissé une review pour le chapitre 8. Merci, mais c'est normal que je traduise une fic qui me plaît. Oui, c'est vrai que ce couple est très peu représenté en Français. Moi j'en fais depuis la 6ème et je suis en seconde donc ça fait 4 ans, c'est pour ça que je me débrouille pour traduire. Moi je suis fière d'être une fille (en plus nous sommes en majorité sur cette fic en tout cas). C'est pas grave pour les fautes, ce qui compte c'est la compréhension. Merci. Bye.

**Sirie-stefie : **Salut. Merci et voici la suite. Bye.

**Kim : **Oui en effet j'avais deviné. Pour la conversation en fourchelang et bien tu n'en entendras pas de sitôt dsl de te décevoir (lol). Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragement, j'en aurai besoin. Zibous.

**Izzie : **Kikoooo toi. Je suis trop contente de te voir ici. Merci. C'est pas grave maintenant c'est fait, tu m'as reviewé. Merci encore. Gib zibous. 

**Clau : **Merci beaucoup. Voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira. Bye.

**Saael' : **Oui, c'est bon je crois que je là connais maintenant. Oui, c'est trop triste mais chuuuuttt faut rien dire. Moi aussi je t'aime bien ! Merci bcp bcp bcp. Ah bon bientôt marier mais qui est l'heureux élu ??? Gib zibous. PS : Je comprends et moi le bien bah c'est parce que je suis une femme aussi.

**Mangafana : **j'ai eu un très bon professeur (même s'il est parti et qu'il veux plus m'enseigner tout ça parce que je lui ait rapporté son nounours alors qu'il était en réunion : comment je pouvais savoir que tous ses Mangemorts allait se moquer de lui ??? = eh oui comme tu l'as deviné il s'agit bien de Voldy) donc gare à toi. Niark Niark Niark. Bon revenons en à ta review. Moi ça y est je l'ai reçu, je vais le relire parce que je l'ai déjà lu en anglais. Oui, peu de gens aiment recevoir des pics. En effet, Kiara est plutôt féminin, mais je n'en dirais pas plus, na :-p. J'espère que ton ordi n'a pas explosé et qu'il fonctionne mieux. Zibous.

**Alfa : **Merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu aimes toujours. C'est pas grave je suis aussi un peu folle sur les bords (Comment ça pas seulement ??? bon ok j'avoue je suis folle tout court). Zibous et à bientôt (j'espère).

**Kyzara : **Oui c'est vrai, mais tout ceci n'est pas de ma faute. Je ne fait que traduire ce texte et je ne peut rien changer. Merci. Bye.

Génial 15 reviews, ça faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas monté aussi haut. Peut-être que bientôt nous dépasserons 15, je l'espère. Maintenant je vous dit au revoir et à la semaine prochaine. N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews.


	13. Hermione

Apologies and Past Mistakes 

Disclaimer : 

L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR et l'histoire à Frizzy je ne possède que la traduction. 

Note de la traductrice : 

Voici donc ma deuxième traduction (on pourrait dire première mais bon) **alors je sais que ce texte a déjà été traduit le début au moins mais je retraduis tout pour entrer dans l'histoire je m'aiderai peut-être de la traduction de Hedwige. **

N'hésitez pas à me laisser quand même une review. 

Je remercie Dod pour ses corrections sur ce chapitre et sûrement sur les suivants. 

Et allez lire les traductions de Leena, elles sont superbes. 

Alors je vais essayer de poster les chapitres régulièrement mais comme les cours ont repris je fais de mon mieux en sachant que c'est une fois par semaine, le vendredi normalement. 

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font extrêmement plaisir. Je réponds aux reviews à la fin du chapitre. Voici donc le dernier chapitre déjà traduit par Hedwige donc le prochain chapitre sera nouveau pour tout le monde (sauf ceux qui l'ont lu en anglais).

**Attention cette fic est un slash Harry/Tom Jedusor donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.**

CHAPITRE 13 : Hermione

Ce fut le lendemain qu'Hermione s'arrangea pour le coincer seul. Elle s'assit près de lui, observant ses yeux rêveurs et son sourire en coin. Elle dut retenir un rire sonore. Harry était si adorablement innocent qu'il était difficile de croire qu'il pouvait être enceinte.

« Il faut qu'on parle, » dit-elle sévèrement.

« Je sais, » répondit-il en la fixant.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien. Pompom m'a donné une potion pour stopper les nausées matinales, » sourit-il.

« Harry, pourquoi es-tu déjà si enrobé ? Je pense, d'après ce que j'ai lu, que tu ne devrais pas encore le montrer et pourtant tu es déjà bien rond, » dit Hermione, d'un ton incertain.

« Ce sont des jumeaux, Hermione, » sourit fièrement Harry.

« Des jumeaux ? » dit-elle, bouche bée.

« Ouais. Des garçons, » soupira Harry, l'air rêveur.

« OH-MON-DIEU ! »

« N'est-ce pas stupéfiant ? » demanda joyeusement Harry.

« Quand vas-tu le dire à Tom et Dumbledore ? » l'interrogea-t-elle avec hésitation.

« Pompom me leur fera dire la semaine prochaine, donc, il me reste à peu près deux jours. Je ne sais pas ce que Tom dira. Je veux dire, il est tellement gentil et attentionné, c'est presque comme s'il était quelqu'un d'autre. Je lui ai pardonné d'avoir tué mes parents, Hermione. Je crois que je l'aime. »

« Oh, Harry, » soupira le jeune fille, amusée.

« Quoi ? »

« Seul toi pouvait devenir enceinte, de jumeaux et tomber amoureux de ton pire ennemi, » pouffa-t-elle.

« Je sais. J'ai été choqué au début mais je veux vraiment avoir les jumeaux. J'ai toujours voulu être père. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'étais contrarié par le sort, dans un premier temps. »

« Je comprends. »

« Hermione, » commença Harry.

« Oui ? »

« Je dois choisir des parrains pour les jumeaux. J'ai décidé de ne pas prendre de parrains pour chaque garçon, mais six pour les deux. C'est principalement pour éviter tout favoritisme entre les garçons. »

« C'est une super idée, » sourit Hermione avec enthousiasme.

« Je me demandais si tu voudrais être marraine, » dit précipitamment le jeune homme.

Hermione le fixa un moment avant de prendre Harry dans ses bras, le serrant d'une étreinte ardente. Harry sentit des larmes sur sa joue et baissa le yeux, surpris de trouver Hermione en train de pleurer en silence. Il sécha ses larmes et leva un sourcil.

« Je suis simplement, enfin, tellement heureuse, » expliqua-t-elle en reniflant.

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. A qui d'autres penses-tu ? »

« J'ai décidé de choisir Ron, Remus, Pompom, Neville et Severus Rogue. »

« Je pense que c'est judicieux, » approuva Hermione.

« J'espère que Sirius acceptera d'être leur grand-père adoptif, » sourit Harry.

« Je pense qu'il adorerait. »

« Alors, tu es sure de vouloir être..., » commença Harry.

« Harry, rien en me rendrait plus heureuse. Je t'assure que ni moi, ni Ron, Remus, Pompom ou Sirius ne leur feront de mal. Et je peux affirmer que je les gâterai ! » rit doucement Hermione.

« Merci, » renifla Harry, en pleurs.

« Harry ? » demanda Hermione, hésitante, loin d'être habituée à voir Harry dans cet état.

« Bon Dieu ! J'en ai marre de toutes ces hormones de filles ! Je suis heureux une minute et celle d'après je pleure ! Tom pense que je deviens fou à cause de ces sauts d'humeur ! » expliqua le jeune homme.

« Maintenant, tu sais ce que nous ressentons, » se moqua Hermione.

« Je sais. Je ne dirais plus jamais rien sur les humeurs féminines, » marmonna Harry.

« Bien ! »

« Comment penses-tu que Ron réagira quand je lui demanderai d'être parrain ? » demanda soudainement Harry.

« Il tombera dans les pommes. »

« Dans les pommes ? » dit Harry, incrédule.

« Oui, » rit Hermione en imaginant la scène.

« Tu penses qu'il acceptera ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! Il t'adore Harry et il adorerait être le parrain de tes enfants. Je pense qu'il serait déçu si te ne le lui demandais pas. »

« J'imagine. »

« Comment tu t'en sors ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

« OK : je mange des tonnes, deviens énorme, j'ai des envies insatiables de fraises que Dobby va me chercher, je pleure et je suis d'une bonne humeur inégalable, » sourit Harry.

« Tout va bien alors ! » 

« Oui. Les jumeaux sont en pleine forme et je vais bien. Je suis très fatigué donc je vais aller me coucher de bonne heure. Je ne pense pas que je vais survivre à tous ces devoirs, sans parler des examens, » dit Harry, douteux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » répondit-elle calmement.

« C'est un miracle. La géniale Hermione Granger me dit actuellement de ne pas m'en faire pour les exams, » dit Harry en la fixant.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi, » répondit-elle simplement.

« Tu n'as pas besoin ! »

« Je ne voudrais pas... Tu es mon meilleur ami et je t'aime. Je suis aussi la marraine de tes enfants, ne l'oublie pas ! » sourit-elle.

« J'ai choisi deux prénoms. »

« Lesquels ? »

« J'ai décidé d'appeler l'aîné Pyro James Potter Jedusor. »

« Pyro ? » demanda Hermione, curieuse.

« Oui. C'est le prénom préféré de Tom et ça lui rappelle les serpents. Les jumeaux seront les héritiers de Serpentard donc je pense que ce prénom est parfait, » expliqua Harry.

« C'est inhabituel, » commenta-t-elle.

« Je sais. »

« Et pour le cadet ? »

« Je vais l'appeler Kiaran Sirius Potter Jedusor.

« Kiaran. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu non plus celui là. »

« Moi non plus. Je l'ai fait à partir de Kiara. J'aurais appelé l'un des deux ainsi si ça avait été une fille, » sourit-il.

« Pyro et Kiaran, » murmura-t-elle en faisant rouler les prénoms sur sa langue.

« Tu aimes ? » demanda nerveusement Harry.

« C'est magnifique. Je pense qu'ils sont parfaits. Je suis impatiente de les serrer dans mes bras ! J'ai envie de leur acheter plein de petits vêtements, des jouets, et... »

« Tu es presque pire que Pompom ! »

« Pourquoi ? » 

« Elle va les gâter. Je ne lui ai pas encore dit que je voudrais qu'elle soit marraine. Elle est aux petits soins pour moi comme une mère poule ! »

Hermione pouffa en frappant Harry sur la tête avec sa plume.

Voilà le dernier chapitre déjà traduit par Hedwige est fini. Donc la semaine prochaine ce sera le chapitre 14. N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews.

**RAR :**

**Lululle : **Heureuse que ça te plaise. En effet Harry ne restera pas éternellement joyeux. Bye

**Hanna : **Tant mieux si ça t'as fait rire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Bye.

**Cristal yuy : **Voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère t'as plu. Bye.

**Mangafana : **Oui c'était bien Voldy. Bonne lecture du tome 5. Magenmagot ??? Désolé mais je ne connais pas, s'il s'agit d'un élément du tome 5 je ne l'ai lu qu'en anglais donc je ne connais pas les concordances des mots français avec les mots anglais. Si tu m'expliques un peu ce que c'est je pourrai peut-être t'aider. Pas tout de suite pour l'annonce à Tom. J'espère que l'image s'est arrangé ou au moins que tu peux toujours utilisé ton ordi. Bye.

**Clau : **J'espère que tu aimes toujours autant. Merci beaucoup. Bye.

**Kim : **Ca va bien et toi ? (à part que je croule sous les devoirs heureusement que c'est bientôt les vacances). Désolé de te décevoir mais la réaction de Tom n'est pas pour tout de suite. Merci beaucoup. Zibous.

**Kyzara : **Je continue, pas de problèmes. Bye.

**Rogue Potter : **Pas grave, l'important c'est que tu as quand même laissé une review. Rétablis-toi vite (si ce n'est pas déjà fait). C'est sûr trop triste le tome 5 (quand je l'ai lu pendant les vacances j'étais toute triste en plus je pouvais en parler à personne, l'horreur quoi. Désolé mais mes parents ne sont pas vraiment d'accord mais tu peux demander à mes voisins si tu veux (peut-être qu'ils s'en iront comme ça = comment ? Moi pas aimer mes voisins ? Nonnnn.) Bye.

**Lyly : **Voici la suite. Merci beaucoup. Ah bon les traducteurs se sont arrêtés, ok. Bye.

**Seigneur-Lord : **Merci. Voici la suite.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces gentilles reviews (je suis étonnée de n'avoir reçue aucune review négative à ce jour). À la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 14.

Zibous à touts et à toutes.


	14. Attaque de Serpentard

Apologies and Past Mistakes 

Disclaimer : 

L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR et l'histoire à Frizzy je ne possède que la traduction. 

Note de la traductrice : 

Tadammmm voici (enfin) le chapitre 14, càd le premier chapitre à ne pas avoir été traduit avant par Hedwige. J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que les précédents chapitres.

Je préviens que ce chapitre peut-être considéré comme R car il y a une scène qui pourrait choquer les âmes sensibles. Je ne vous oblige donc pas à lire ce chapitre.

**Attention cette fic est un slash Harry/Tom Jedusor donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin. **(Vous devez le savoir depuis le temps et puis si vous êtes toujours là c'est que ça ne vous gène pas tant que ça.)

Chapitre 14 : Attaque de Serpentard 

Harry savait qu'il devrait bientôt le dire à Tom. Il était totalement certain qu'il ne pourrait pas cacher plus longtemps le renflement de son estomac. Ils s'entendaient d'ailleurs très bien. Ils parlaient et étudiaient ensemble, ils n'avaient jamais été plus proches.

Harry continuait d'être excessivement heureux. Et Tom s'y était habitué. Les Serpentards, incluant Draco Malfoy, se tenaient éloignés de Harry comme s'il était contagieux. Celui-ci avait déclaré avec force qu'il était très heureux que tous ces imbéciles visqueux aient disparu. 

Les amis de Harry s'étaient habitués à son changement insolite. Les Gryffondors l'avaient remplacé par Seamus qui était un rapide et talentueux joueur. Toutefois il ne possédait pas son élégance et son habilité naturelle. Harry commença à crier des idées à Seamus pour toutes les occasions et il continuait d'être le Capitaine. À leur consternation, Harry les faisait travailler plus dur que jamais. Ils les faisait se lever à des heures indues et les jumeaux Weasley étaient près de le tuer alors qu'il les sortait du lit à 5h du matin, criant joyeusement 'ENTRAÎNEMENT !' dans leurs oreilles.

Tom regardait Harry continuellement et ils étaient souvent vus se promenant dans le parc, main dans la main. Harry était plus affectueux et montrait ouvertement combien son amour pour Tom grandissait. Les professeurs trouvaient cela hilarant surtout quand Harry était d'humeur sarcastique et qu'il commençait à murmurer des choses à propos de stupides Serpentards et comment, si Tom lui demandait encore un fois s'il allait bien, il allait le tuer.

Il n'y avait eu aucune attaque et les professeurs commençaient à apprécier Tom qui tombait visiblement amoureux du Gryffondor aux cheveux noir corbeau. Harry, bien sûr, ne voyait rien de tout cela. Dumbledore était vu souriant, bondissant dans les couloirs comme si c'était Noël chaque jour. Les élèves acceptaient peu à peu Tom.

Harry marchait dans le couloir du troisième étage quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna mais ne voyant personne derrière lui, il continua de marcher. Il fit deux autres pas puis il fut brusquement tiré en arrière, dans une sombre pièce dans laquelle il n'était jamais allé auparavant.

Il se débattait contre son adversaire, tentant vainement de se libérer. Il ne pouvait crier à cause de la main sur sa bouche. Il se sentit forcer à s'allonger sur un lit. Il fit une pause. Qui voudrait le forcer à s'allonger dans un lit ? Cette pause laissa assez de temps à son attaquant pour l'attacher magiquement. Haletant, il tourna la tête autour de lui et cria.

« Crie autant que tu veux, la pièce a été insonorisée par un sort. Personne ne peut t'entendre, » s'exclama en riant une voix.

« Malfoy ? » demanda Harry, ébahi.

« Appelle-moi Draco, après tout, Malfoy est plutôt formel. » ronronna Draco, en caressant le visage de Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu … »

« Chut, ne parle pas. » gémit Draco.

Harry essaya vainement de s'échapper en se tortillant. Il sentait des mains froides sur sa poitrine dénudée. Il cligna des yeux. Où était son T-shirt ? Il sentit les mains de l'autre garçon sur ses cuisses et il se figea. Il était nu. Par l'enfer, que faisait Malfoy ?

Les mains se déplacèrent vers l'estomac, caressant la peau si douce. Elles s'arrêtèrent quand elles rencontrèrent le renflement et les froids yeux gris de Malfoy le fixèrent d'un air résolu. Harry se recula. Il y avait quelque chose de sauvage dans ces yeux, qui l'effrayait.

« Tu es enceinte » siffle Draco, incrédule.

Harry se détourna mais une pâle main se dressa et saisit son visage, poussant son menton vers le haut pour que les yeux verts rencontrent les orbes grises. 

« Comment… ? C'est impossible ! »

« Laisse-moi partir Malfoy ! »

« Non… donc tu n'es plus vierge… aucune importance. J'ai toujours l'intention d'avoir du plaisir. »

Harry sentit ses mains se déplacer vers le haut de ses cuisses et essaya de se dégager. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver crier son esprit. Malfoy l'avait attaché à un lit, nu ! Sûrement qu'il ne voulait pas ? Mais… ? Mon Dieu, et à propos de Tom… ?

« S'il te plait ne le fais pas. »

« Tais-toi Harry » gémit Malfoy.

Quand Harry sentit le corps dénudé de l'autre garçon s'allonger sur le sien, il se raidit. Son cœur se figea. Malfoy se frottait sur Harry, le faisant essayer de se rapetisser dans le lit. Il rit et mordit durement la clavicule de Harry, le faisant crier de douleur.

Harry avait seulement couché une fois avec Tom et il avait été doux et gentil. Tom l'avait serré contre lui, lui chuchotant des mots doux et le caressant avec ses chaudes mains. Les mains qui couraient maintenant sur son corps étaient froides et pénétrantes alors qu'elles essayaient de fouiller chacune des parties de son être. Il se débâtait contre le lien. Malfoy ria, mordant vicieusement sa lèvre, provoquant un écoulement de sang le long du menton de Harry. 

Il essaya de bouger sur le côté mais Malfoy resserra sa prise. Lorsque la douleur devint insupportable, Harry ferma les yeux, des larmes coulant le long de son visage alors qu'il priait Dieu que ses enfants aillent bien.

**********************************************************************************

Harry se réveilla priant que tout ne soit qu'un rêve. Quand il vit l'étrange pièce et sentit la douleur se propageant dans son corps il sut que ça avait été réel. Avec un cri de peine il se leva et trouva ses vêtements au pied du lit. Il s'habilla, des larmes coulant sur son visage.

Il se glissa en dehors de la pièce, priant pour que Malfoy ne revienne pas. Il se sentait usé et sale. Ca lui avait fait mal plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginé et il priait que ses enfants aillent bien. Tom était… oh non… qu'allait-t-il dire à Tom… ?

Il se dirigea vers le tableau qui montrait l'entrée de leur Tour. Ceryl le fixa sous le choc avant de se déplacer et de le laisser entrer. Il était tard. Il se dirigea vers la chambre, priant que Tom soit endormi. Il soupira avec soulagement et se déplaça vers la salle de bain. Les lumières s'allumèrent.

« Où es-tu allé ? »

Harry se retourna et vit les yeux de Tom dilatés sous le choc. La surprise mourut rapidement et la colère la remplaça. Harry était effrayé par la complète fureur présente dans les yeux écarlates. Il baissa les yeux et combattit les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

« Donc… Tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi mais tu couches avec quelqu'un d'autre ? » siffla-t-il avec froideur.

« Non Tom… J'étais… Il… »

« Ne me parle pas. Tu m'as allumé, m'as embrassé, tu as fait l'amour avec moi et enfin tu m'as fait sentir coupable quand tu es parti et tu oses te tenir devant moi et me dire que tu n'as pas couché avec quelqu'un d'autre, » rugit Tom.

Tom ne pouvait pas le croire. Harry se tenait devant lui, ses robes froissaient, sentant le sexe et sa gorge couverte de suçons. Son Harry. Le garçon qu'il avait appris à aimer l'avait trahi. Il allongea le bras et frappa Harry au visage avec son poing.

Harry leva une main et toucha son visage encore sous le choc, du sang coulant de son nez. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Tom pensait qu'il avait volontairement couché avec quelqu'un. Il ne trahirait jamais Tom ! Tom le détestait… il l'avait frapper… il se fichait des bébés.

« Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une pute ! » cracha Tom.

« S'il te plait »

« C'est ce que tu as dit à ton amant ? Je n'étais pas ton premier, n'est-ce pas ? À quoi servait toute cette comédie à propose de ta virginité ? Pour essayer que je tombe amoureux de toi ? » cria Tom, le fureur gravée dans chacun de ses traits.

« Tu étais mon premier. »

« Menteur ! »

Tom l'empoigna et le jeta sur le lit.. Harry cria avec crainte, ne voyant plus le visage de Tom mais celui de Malfoy et sentant ses mains sur son corps.

« Donne-moi une bonne raison pour que je ne te tue pas maintenant ! » siffla Tom avec rage.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ferma les yeux et resta allongé, priant pour que tout s'arrête et qu'il puisse partir. Tom le poussa sèchement. Harry n'avait même pas essayé de se défendre. Il n'était pas du tout honteux de ce qu'il avait fait.

« Reste loin de moi Potter. Je te déteste. »

Il sortit violemment, furieux. '_Comment Harry a-t-il osé me faire ça ? Pourquoi ? Il n'est rien d'autre qu'une pute. Il couche probablement avec quelqu'un derrière mon dos depuis tout ce temps !'_

Harry était allongé sur le lit, tremblant. Il leva les mains pour caresser son estomac. Il sentait des larmes glisser sur son visage mais il ne faisait rien pour les essuyer.

« Je ne peux pas penser qu'il ne veut pas croire que jamais je ne le trahirai. Il ne voudra plus de moi maintenant. Je suis sale. Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une pute. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour être votre père ! Il ne croira jamais que vous êtes les siens. »

Il sanglota, se berçant d'avant en arrière. Il ne sentait plus la douleur de son corps. Tout ce qu'il ressentait était la peine de son cœur. 

« Je suis désolé Tom… c'est mieux comme ça. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi. »

Fin du chapitre. Je vous rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui écrit ni qui délimite les chapitres donc il ne faut pas me tuer, je ne fais que traduire. La suite la semaine prochaine, dsl *part en courant pour échapper aux lecteurs pas content de cette fin de chapitre mais reviens aussitôt pour répondre aux reviews*

Maintenant les **RAR :**

**Rogue Potter : **Non, pitié de me fais pas de mal, je n'y suis pour rien. C'est bête alors pour tes amis *voix pas du tout ironique = mais non bien sûr que non*. Bye.

**Lunicorne : **Voici le nouveau chapitre. Merci et toi aussi. Bye.

**Hanna : **Oui c'est vrai. Bye.

**Saael' : ** Kikooo. Ca va et toi ? Moi ca va, j'ai la meilleure moyenne de ma classe (suis trop contente) et ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas nulle. Ma pauvre je te plains, messant nordi messant. Voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira tout autant. Gib zibous.

**Clau : **Merci bcp. Voici la suite qui j'espère t'as plu. Bye.

**Crystal yuy : **Voilà le chapitre … 14. Merci et j'espère que je n'ai pas pris trop de temps à poster ce chapitre.

**Izzie : **Kikooo. Merci beaucoup. Il est trop triste ce chapitre franchement, je sais que tu es d'accord avec moi (c'est bien msn messenger). Gib zibous.

**Mionne : **Merci bcp et désolé de te faire attendre mais il me faut le temps de traduire entre les cours, les devoirs et les exams c'est pas facile. J'ai une fan, c'est génial, je suis trop contente. Bye.

**Mangafana : **Il ne faut pas commettre de parricide. Et puis il a sûrement pas fait exprès. Je ne pense pas que je pourrai expliquer mieux que toi, dsl. Pour Dolores Ombrage (ou Umbridge) je la déteste aussi, je l'abhorre même, je l'exècre, je la hait… Enfin bon parlons d'autre chose. Oui vivement le tome 6. Voici la suite. Bye.

**Kim : **Merci. Et oui le chapitre 13 était le dernier a avoir été traduit par Hedwige. C'est sûr que c'est bête, enfin chez moi il ne neige pas encore (il fait froid mais il ne neige pas). Voici la nouveau chapitre qui t'as plu j'espère (j'espère parce que vu comment il est triste). Zibous.

**Myra : **Voici la suite. Désolé mais je ne peux pas te le dire vu que je ne le sais pas moi-même. Bye.

11 reviews, tiens ça rebaisse. Allez je veux des reviews et pas de menace de mort svp (j'en ai pas encore reçu mais il y aun début à tout). À la semaine prochaineeeee *part en courant pour échapper aux lecteurs mécontents de ce chapitre*

Et une review de dernière minute (je l'ai même reçue après avoir publié le chapitre mais je vais cette nouvelle version à la place. **Kyzara : **La réaction c'est pour plus tard. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ? (est-ce que l'on peut vraiment l'aimer ??? il est trooop triste).


	15. Une Pompom surprotectrice

Apologies and Past Mistakes 

Disclaimer : 

L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR et l'histoire à Frizzy je ne possède que la traduction. 

Note de la traductrice : Encore un chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. 

**Attention cette fic est un slash Harry/Tom Jedusor donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin. **(Vous devez le savoir depuis le temps et puis si vous êtes toujours là c'est que ça ne vous gêne pas tant que ça.)

Chapitre 15 : Une Pompom surprotectrice

Harry s'endormit finalement, exténué de pleurer et de douleur. C'était le milieu de la matinée quand Madame Pomfresh vint le voir car il n'était pas présent pour le check-up. Elle retint sa respiration lorsqu'elle le vit sur le lit. 

Harry était entortillé dans les draps, ses bras entourant son estomac de manière protectrice. Son visage était pâle, ses yeux bouffis et il y avait de visibles meurtrissures sur tout le côté gauche de son visage, le sang prouvait que son nez était cassé. 

"Harry ?" murmura-t-elle doucement, absolument horrifiée.

"Pompom ?" 

Harry ouvrit les yeux et Pompom cria presque. Les yeux verts étaient ternes et vides, la seule émotion qui les habitait était la douleur et la peur. Elle s'assit sur le lit et le prit dans ses bras, pâlissant encore en voyant les suçons et les morsures qui recouvraient sa gorge. 

"Que c'est-il passé Harry ?" demanda-t-elle gentiment. 

"Je… Je suis sale Pompom… Il ne m'aime pas ! Il m'a traité de pute !"

La voix de Harry était brisée et remplie de douleur et de tristesse.

"Oh Harry…" cria-t-elle doucement, tout en le berçant légèrement pour lui offrir un peu de réconfort.

"J'étais dans le couloir et Malfoy… Il m'a attrapé… On était dans une chambre. J'ai essayé de l'arrêter. Je suis revenu. Tom m'a traité de pute… Il m'a frappé… Il ne voulait plus de moi… Il me déteste." Bredouilla Harry sauvagement.

"Chut Harry, chut…" murmura-t-elle dans ses cheveux noirs.

Elle savait ce qui était arrivé. Elle releva sa tête et fixa les yeux verts au cœur brisé, sentant encore plus de larmes descendre le long de son visage face au désespoir et la culpabilité qui habitaient ses beaux yeux verts. Elle caressa son visage gentiment.

« Veux-tu que je te guérisse Harry ? Il y a un sort pour effacer les marques d'un viol. »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi non Harry ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Ca a fait tellement mal, Pompom. Tom avait été gentil mais Malfoy… il m'a attaché pour que je ne puisse pas bouger… c'était tellement douloureux. Tom me déteste. J'ai besoin de survivre à ça tout seul. La magie ne peut pas tout soigner, » sanglota Harry.

« C'est d'accord Harry. » murmura-t-elle pour le réconforter.

« Est-ce que tu peux vérifier si Pyro et Kiaran vont bien ? »

« Bien sûr. » murmura-t-elle calmement.

Elle l'aida à se lever et ils descendirent lentement les escaliers puis parcoururent le couloir en dehors de la Tour. Soudainement Harry commença à rire sauvagement. C'était un rire froid et impitoyable et Pompom broncha visiblement, puis glissa une main autour de la taille du garçon pour essayer de le réconforter.

« Je ne voulais pas lui dire et maintenant je n'ai plus à le faire. Il pensera que ce ne sont pas les siens. »

« Oh Harry, » soupira-t-elle, le guidant vers l'Infirmerie.

*********************************************************************************

Tom était assis à côté de Dumbledore à la table des Professeurs pour le petit-déjeuner. Tout le monde ne cessait de lui lancer des regards craintifs, terrifiés par le fureur dans ses yeux. Le visage de Dumbledore était triste et troublé et il ne cessait de tapoter la main de Tom comme pour le réconforter.

Quand Madame Pomfresh apparut dans le Hall personne ne la regarda. Elle s'assit tranquillement, évitant de regarder à la table des Serpentards pour ne pas faire quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter plus tard. Son visage était blanc et fatigué et il était visible qu'elle avait pleuré.

« Est-ce que tout va bien Pompom ? » demanda Dumbledore, concerné.

« Je m'occupais juste d'un patient. » répondit-elle avec rigidité.

« Qui ? » demanda Dumbledore, clairement perplexe.

« Un patient. » répéta Pompom.

« Mais tous les étudiants sont ici… » commença Dumbledore.

« Vraiment ? » répliqua Pompom sèchement.

« Oui, à part M. Potter. »

« Étonnant. » dit-elle d'un ton cassant.

Maintenant tout le personnel la regardait comme si elle était devenue folle. Elle fixa Tom avec colère, qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements. Elle entendit un rire et survola la table des Serpentard du regard. Elle remarqua le visage amusé de Draco Malfoy et lui jeta un regard noir. Draco Malfoy se détourna ses yeux brillant de peur devant le dégoût et la haine dans le regard habituellement gentil.

« Pompom ! »

Elle baissa les yeux, tremblant légèrement alors qu'elle essayait de contenir sa fureur dont elle avait peur de perdre la contrôle.

« Que se passe-t-il Pompom ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si en colère contre M. Malfoy ? Cela ne vous ressemble pas de perdre votre calme. »

« Je suis désolée Albus. » soupira-t-elle tout en ignorant les visages incrédules de tout le monde.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec M. Potter ? » dit Dumbledore d'un ton tranchant.

« Ri…Rien. » balbutia-t-elle.

« Alors pourquoi est-il à l'Infirmerie ? »

« Il a eu une… une crise ! Une crise d'asthme. » dit-elle rapidement.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » demanda Dumbledore, en la fixant de ses yeux perçants.

« Pas vraiment. » murmura-t-elle avec réluctance, essayant de ramener son bras sans succès.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas alors ? Vous êtes sûrement capable de soigner une simple crise d'asthme ? » La voix de Dumbledore était autoritaire maintenant.

« Je suis désolée mais cette information est confidentielle. » dit-elle sèchement et avec colère, ramenant son bras et fixant furieusement Malfoy.

« Peut-être que nous devrions continuer dans mon bureau. » dit Dumbledore, ses yeux bleus soudainement vide de leur habituelle étincelle.

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit convenable. Pourrez-vous demander gentiment à Mlle Granger de venir à l'Infirmerie immédiatement après le petit-déjeuner ? » dit-elle avec hâte.

« Bien sûr et je pourrais être là aussi. »

« Je ne pense pas. »

« Avez-vous oublié que j'ai besoin de connaître la santé de mes étudiants ? » dit Dumbledore calmement.

« Bien sûr que non Albus mais Harry a besoin de repos et de quelqu'un avec qui parler… ce n'est pas un renvoi… le garçon a juste besoin de temps. Je pense que le choc l'a rattrapé… il était heureux et maintenant il… eh bien… il est bouleversé à propos de quelque chose… mais je suis sûre qu'il ira mieux dans quelques mois. » dit véridiquement Pompom avec un sourire forcé.

« Quelques mois ? dit Tom d'un ton sec.

« Oui M. Jedusor. » répondit-elle froidement, en regardant Tom avec dégoût.

« Sûrement une simple crise d'asthme ne demande pas plusieurs mois pour guérir ? » demanda Dumbledore, surpris.

« Cette attaque si. » se murmura-t-elle.

« Vous feriez mieux de retourner à l'Infirmerie pour dire à M. Potter que je viendrais le voir avec Mlle Granger après le petit-déjeuner.

Pompom acquiesça et quitta rapidement le Hall, lançant un regard empli de colère à Malfoy et de dégoût à Tom. Personne n'avait vu Madame Pomfresh aussi bouleversée avant et Tom se demandait ce qui avait pu causer cela. Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle lui lance des regards dégoûtés d$u au fait qu'il avait frappé Harry, pas qu'il ne le méritait pas pensa-t-il, mais pourquoi était-elle aussi hostile envers Malfoy ?

Il essaie juste de gagner de la sympathie, pensa Tom avec colère. Dumbledore se rassit, un pli pensif sur le visage. Mais pourquoi cela lui prendrait-il des mois pour guérir ? Allait-il bien ? Qu'avait… ? Non ! C'est une pute, il le mérite, pensa-t-il avec rage, repoussant ses préoccupations.

Mais Tom s'avait qu'il se trompait lui-même. Jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti cette sorte d'émotion. Il se souvint des magnifiques yeux verts de Harry empli de passion, du sourire affectueux qu'il lui réservait simplement, de comment ils étaient devenus amis, même plus qu'amis. Combien Harry avait été heureux. Tom avait pensé que Harry s'était finalement habitué à l'idée d'eux ensemble. Il avait désiré plus que tout le toucher, le tenir dans ses bras pour lui montrer combien il adorait le Gryffondor aux cheveux noirs qui avait volé son cœur.

Tom ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même, bien qu'il souhaitait le pouvoir. Il ne voulait rien plus que d'enfermer ses émotions, pour ne plus jamais les ressentir. Harry avait été terrifié par lui la nuit dernière… il l'avait frapper… Non ! Je ne penserai plus à lui, cria l'esprit de Tom.

Mais alors qu'il finissait son petit-déjeuner son cœur se brisa. L'héritier de Serpentard avait joué au plus dangereux des jeux, celui de l'Amour et il avait perdu. Il avait donné son cœur, une chose qu'il n'avait jamais crue possible avant Harry, seulement pour le retrouver déchiré et il doutait qu'il puisse jamais guérir.

Fin du chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu et n'oubliez pas de reviewer. Merci pour vos reviews (je ne le dirai jamais assez). Et je suis heureuse je n'ai reçue aucune menace de mort, ouffff. Le pire est passé, je pense.

Passons maintenant au **RAR :**

**Kim : **Tant mieux si tu as aimé et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant. Moi j'aime moyennement les chapitres tristes parce que ça me fait pleurer (je suis trop sentimentale mdr). Zibous.

**Lunicorne : **Merciii. Ouf tant que vous ne vous vengez pas sur moi, tout va bien, mdr. Oui, allons martyriser le méchant Tom. Niark niark niark. Pauvre petit ryry, faut aller le consoler tu as raison. Bye.

**Lululle : **Oui c'est trop trop triste :'(. Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, messssant Tom. Je continue pas de problème. Bye.

**Crystal yuy : **Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais il me faut quelques chapitres en avance tout de même, alors dsl. Ne pleure pas stp. Oui pour le fait que le chapitre 15 soit déjà sur le site Ombre et Folie il s'agit d'une petite erreur, qui j'espère ne se reproduira plus, c'est bête pour vous. Le chapitre 16 c'est bien la semaine prochain, encore dsl. Oui, ne t'en fais pas j'avais compris.

**Rogue Potter : **Merci de ta grand bonté, lol. T'as vraiment essayé ??? mdr. Tu ne pourras pas me forcer à le faire car je suis protégée. Viens Cheni, viens protéger ta maîtresse !!! *un petit chat arrive et commence à grogner* (un peu comme dans le Roi Lion) Euhhh comment ça ce n'est pas très impressionant. *le chat commence à montrer se crocs qui a la stupéfaction des lecteurs* les lecteurs : Nous somme stupéfaits !!! *mesurent environ une dizaine de centimètres* C'est qu'il a de la ressource mon petit chat * de même pour les griffes* Alors maintenant qui ose s'attaquer à moi Ah ah ah ah *rire énorme et pleine de supériorité*. C'est bon j'ai fini mon petit délire. Alors tu me souhaites toujours bon appétit ??? Ou tu as trop peut maintenant ??? J'espère que ce petit délire ne t'as pas gêné. Bye.

**Sirie-stefie : **Oui c'est trop triste. Voici la suite Bye.

**Saael' : **Kikooo toi. Oui moi aussi je suis trop triste bouhouhouh :'(. Je ne peux rien te dire dsl. Je ne fais pas de spoiler. Et puis si tu ne t'en souviens plus, mes chapitres te feront encore plus plaisir. Allez la vie et belle, c'est Noël (enfin c'est passé maintenant) faut pas avoir le bloose. Attends tu ne devrais pas te plaindre moi je n'ai même pas encore pu voir SDA3, je suis décue. Ze veux le voiiiiiirrrr !!! Pour ce qui est de HP tome 6, tu as sûrement raison et moi aussi ça me déprime. Enfin ce n'est pas grave. Pour ce qui est du lycée, je m'en fous je suis en vacances, na :-p. Et puis ça ira mieux l'année prochaine. Allez gib zibous et à bientôt.

**Lyly : **Court mais concis ainsi sera aussi ma réponse, voilà la suite. Bye.

**Prune : **Eh oui, j'ai aussi été très étonnée quand je l'ai lu pour la première fois. Moi aussi je veux que ça se passe comme ça, enfin je sais déjà comment ça va se passer. Je continue. Merci. Bye.

**Clau : **Merci beaucoup, tes compliments me vont droit au cœur. Je continuerai quoi qu'il se passe (enfin ça dépend quand même). Voici la suite. Bye.

**Kyzara : **Oui, tout triste j'en ai encore la larme à l'œil. Merci et je continue en espérant que ça te plaît toujours autant. Bye.

**Mangafana : **J'ai honte, j'ai honte pardonne-moi. Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi (mais tu n'aurais pas un petit côté sadique toi ?) et je dirais même DOUBLE BEURK. Oui, vivement le tome 6. Merci. Bye.

12 reviews pour ce chapitre. Je pense qu'on atteindra les 200 reviews avant la fin, alors continuez.

A la semaine prochaine.


	16. Retour dans la Tour des Gryffondor

**Apologies and Past Mistakes **

Disclaimer : 

L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR et l'histoire à Frizzy je ne possède que la traduction. 

Note de la traductrice : Encore un chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Et continuez de reviewer.

**Attention cette fic est un slash Harry/Tom Jedusor donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin. **(Vous devez le savoir depuis le temps et puis si vous êtes toujours là c'est que ça ne vous gêne pas tant que ça.)

Chapitre 16 : Retour dans la Tour des Gryffondor 

Quand elle arriva à l'Infirmerie, elle alla directement vers Harry. Le garçon avait un sommeil agité, les bras autour de la taille comme s'il essayait de protéger ses futurs enfants. Elle avait guéri son nez mais l'ecchymose était toujours là. Elle ne voulait pas lui causer trop de douleur, surtout après la peur qu'il avait eue. Elle envisagea de le changer et avec un mouvement de sa baguette elle le lava et l'habilla dans des pyjamas propres.

Juste alors la porte s'ouvrit et Hermione s'avança, suivie par le Professeur Dumbledore. Hermione se rua droit vers Harry mais elle s'arrêta brusquement quand elle le vit, une expression d'horreur apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille. Son visage devint blanc d'inquiétude.

« Harry ? »

« Il dort ma chère. » Chuchota Pompom.

Dumbledore s'avança, son visage pâlit quand il vit Harry. Tom avait admis avoir frappé le garçon donc il n'était pas surpris pas l'ecchymose. Ce qu'il le blessa était les suçons sur la gorge de Harry. Il semblait que Harry avait un amant derrière le dos de Tom. Il sentit de la tristesse pour le fait que Harry était parti contre la seule personne qui pourrait le rendre heureux. Tom pouvait tout donner à Harry : famille, amour, protection et joie.

« Réveille-le, s'il te plaît Pompom. » demanda-t-il calmement.

Pompom était sur le point de protester mais en voyant le visage sévère de Dumbledore, elle décida contre ça. Elle se força à ne pas lui ordonner de sortir hors de l'Infirmerie et c'était seulement sa haute opinion du Directeur qui l'empêcha de le faire. Elle se déplaça près du lit d'Harry et sans le toucher, elle murmura dans son oreille. Albus haussa un sourcil.

« Réveille-toi Harry. » chuchota-t-elle.

Harry s'assit à toute vitesse, de la peur sur le visage. Elle étendit le bras et le calma, l'allongeant sur le lit et ramenant les couvertures sur lui pour que Dumbledore ne puisse pas voir le renflement de l'estomac de Harry. Elle avait promis à Harry de ne rien dire à personne jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive le faire, ou que Harry le dise à tout le monde.

« Harry. » interrompit Dumbledore.

« Professeur ? » s'enquérra Harry, en lançant un regard nerveux vers Pompom.

« Je pensais que je t'avais expliqué le sort d'attachement clairement, Harry. » dit-il tristement.

« Pardon ? » Harry cligna des yeux.

« Je t'ai expliqué que tu devras être avec Tom jusqu'au jour de ta mort. La nuit dernière Tom est venu vers moi en prétendant que tu avais été avec un amant, est-ce vrai ? »

Harry fixa Dumbledore sous le choc. Un éclat de douleur et de tristesse passa dans ses yeux avant d'être remplacé par une détermination rebelle. Harry hausse un sourcil moqueusement, forçant sa voix à être calme et stable, il répondit.

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi Harry ? » demanda Dumbledore au bord du désespoir.

« J'ai fait l'amour la nuit dernière, quel est le problème ? » dit sèchement et froidement Harry.

« Tom est bouleversé, Harry, c'est compréhensif. Il t'a dit le premier jour qu'il ne te partagerait pas, » soupira Dumbledore.

« Il n'a pas de droit sur ma vie. Il l'a lancé au loin quand il m'a frappé et traité de pute, » siffla Harry.

« Il m'a dit que tu ne l'avait pas démenti. » répliqua Dumbledore, semblant triste.

« Je sais que je suis sale mais j'avais pensé qu'il comprendrait. Je pensais qu'il m'aimait, » murmura Harry d'une voix enrouée.

« Alors pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi tu as couché avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Je… Je ne pouvais rien faire, » dit simplement Harry.

« Avec qui étais-tu ? » demanda-t-il, avouant sa défaite.

« Je ne peux pas le dire. » dit Harry désespérément, regardant Pompom.

« J'ai besoin de savoir Harry. »

« Il faisait sombre. Je n'ai pas vu son visage. »

« Tu as couché avec quelqu'un sans savoir qui c'était ? » demanda Dumbledore, choqué.

« J'imagine. » marmonna Harry en baissant les yeux.

« Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions Harry. Les elfes de maisons vont ramener tes affaires dans la Salle commune de Gryffondor. Tom préfère que tu … restes loin de lui, » dit Dumbledore gentiment, la déception était évidente dans sa voix.

« Merci… C'est mieux de cette façon Professeur. Je serai heureux. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Dumbledore, avant de sortir de la pièce.

Harry s'effondra sur le lit. Hermione se rua vers lui, le berçant gentiment, chuchotant des mots calmants dans son oreille.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait Hermione… C'est Malfoy… Il m'a attaqué. »

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit à Tom ? » demanda Hermione tristement.

« J'ai essayé mais il n'a pas écouté. Il m'a traité de pute et il a dit que j'avais un amant depuis le début. Ca a fait si mal Hermione. Tom avait été si gentil et il m'a tellement fait mal… Il m'a attaché. »

Hermione sentit des larmes couler le long de son visage. Harry, son meilleur ami, avait été violé. Elle savait plus que tous que Harry était incroyablement innocent et naïf. Il n'avait eu aucune expérience avant Tom et il avait été avec Tom juste une fois et maintenant Malfoy lui avait fait ça. Hermione doutait que Harry puisse jamais recouvrir du choc de l'attaque ou du choc des accusations de Tom.

**********************************************************************************

Plus tard cette nuit, Harry et Hermione retournèrent à la Salle commune. Harry était toujours sous le choc que la seule personne qu'il pensait qui ne le laisserait pas tomber était du côté de Tom et l'avait regardé avec rien d'autre que de la déception. Il avait plus senti la déception de Dumbledore que le coup de Tom.

"Grenouille en chocolat." Chuchota Hermione à la Grosse Dame.

Le tableau se déplaça et Harry et Hermione se glissèrent à l'intérieur. Instantanément la salle devint silencieuse et tout le monde regarda avec incrédulité le visage battu et le nez abîmé de Harry. Ron s'avança et pris Harry dans ses bras.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien Harry ? »

« Très bien. » marmonna Harry d'une voix enrouée.

Ron paraissait septique mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il s'approcha et inspecta les marques sur la gorge de Harry. Harry recula vivement, paniqué. Le visage de Ron pâlit quand il réalisa ce qu'elles étaient avant qu'un air de rage passe dans son regard. 

Ron était devenu très surprotecteur pour Harry surtout depuis le Tournoi de Trois Sorciers. Ils étaient plus proches que jamais et c'était Ron qui s'asseyait avec lui la nuit après un cauchemar. Ils parlaient ou restaient juste assis calmement, tous les deux relaxés pas la compagnie de l'autre. 

« Est-ce que c'est Tom qui t'a fait ça ? » demanda Ron tranquillement.

« Non. »

« Qui alors ? » demanda Ron avec étonnement.

« J'ai… J'ai couché avec quelqu'un d'autre, » mentit Harry.

« Qui ? » cria Ron, incrédule.

« J'ai été avec quelqu'un pendant un mois. J'ai quelque chose à dire. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Ron avec curiosité.

Hermione agrippa la main de Harry et lui sourit avec amour. Harry sourit faiblement et passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Il regarda Ron et le regard désespéré de ses yeux verts provoqua la panique du rouquin.

« La raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas jouer au Quidditch c'est que … »

« Ouais ? » demanda Fred, l'interrompant soudainement avec curiosité.

« Je suis enceinte. »

Au début la pièce fut silencieuse et alors tout le monde commença à rire. Ron était hystérique, des larmes coulant le long de son visage. Harry serra les dents et attendit qu'ils s'arrêtent. Ron le regard en riant mais il arrêta quand il vit l'expression sérieuse de Harry. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc.

« Tu es sérieux ? » demanda-t-il, ébahi et choqué.

« Oui. »

Un silence mortel tomba sur la salle. Hermione passa un bras autour de Harry pour l'encourager et il lui sourit faiblement encore une fois. Ron ressemblait maintenant à un poisson rouge. Le reste des Weasley, l'équipe de Quidditch et les autres étudiants regardaient maintenant Harry comme s'il était fou.

« Ce sont des jumeaux… deux garçons. Pyro… Quelqu'un m'a dit ce nom… il lui rappelait les serpents. J'ai pensé que c'était approprié… et Kairan. »

« Mais Harry… tu es un garçon ! » dit Ron, bouche bée.

« Ouais, je sais. » dit en Harry en riant avec inquiétude, il ne voulait vraiment pas aller plus loin dans les détails pour le moment. Spécialement alors que Ron était souvent assez touffu et ne le croirait pas vraiment jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne tout ce qu'il avait à dire, ce qui il devait l'admettre pourrait prendre plusieurs jours.

« Comment ? »

Harry haussa les épaules avec fatigue. Il releva son T-shirt pour révéler son estomac et il y eut des inspirations âpres quand ils virent l'accroissement rapide de son estomac. Harry passa mollement sa main dessus, le touché était tendre et aimant. Hermione soupira et entoura de son bras la taille de Harry en un geste protecteur.

Elle leva les yeux et regarda Ron, contenant difficilement son rire à la vue des émotions qui passaient sur son visage. Il y avait le choc, la peur, l'incrédulité et l'étonnement. Elle se demanda vaguement ce que serait sa réaction pour son propre enfant, si jamais il en avait un.

Ron fixa l'estomac de Harry pendant un moment et alors s'effondra sur le sol.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? » murmura Harry, s'agenouillant à côté de son ami, le souci clairement visible sur son visage alors qu'il laissait retomber son T-shirt pour cacher le renflement de son estomac.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » haleta Ron.

« Je me demandais… Veux-tu être un de leurs Parrains ? »

Ron s'évanouit.

Hermione pouffa de rire.

Fin du chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'oubliez pas de reviewer. 

Passons maintenant au **RAR :**

**Rogue Potter : **Oui mais il est très gentil tant qu'on ne m'attaque pas. Il faudra que tu attendes encore parce qu'il est encore petit. C'est vrai que le gaspillage ce n'est pas bien. Merci et bonnes fêtes aussi (en retard). Bye.

**Valoche : **Merci et je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. Merci de m'avoir prévenue, c'était une petite erreur qui est passés entre les mailles du filet mais elle est réparé comme tu as pu le remarquer (enfin si tu as regardé). Il manquait en effet une réplique. Bye.

**Crystal yuy : **Voici le 16, j'espère que ça te fait plaisir (mdr). Je sais, il s'est fait attendre. Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. Bye.

**Sirie-stefie : **Voici la suite. Bye.

**Mangafana : **Tu vas être déçue mais rien ne s'arrange dans ce chapitre non plus (comme tu as pu le remarquer), peut-être dans le prochain chapitre, qui sait ? Moi bien sûr, mdr. Mais Harry n'est pas bête habituellement, là il se laisse juste aller à son désespoir, le pauvre. Mais non moi je te trouve très sympa, j'aime beaucoup tes reviews. Oui, c'est une drôle de coïncidence, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils se retrouveront ensemble. Merci et bye.

**Lyly : **Merci beaucoup. Bye.

**Clau : **Je suis heureuse que tu aimes. Dsl mais Tom ne l'apprend pas dans ce chapitre non plus. Bye.

**Kyzara : **Vraiment merci beaucoup. Je suis toute zémue (mdr). Bouhhh je me répète tout le temps -_-. Bye.

**Saaeliel : **Kikooo. Faut pas être triste comme ça, voyons. La vie est belle et … il neige. Trop cool j'adore la neige. Bonne année (en retard dsl), je te souhaite plein de bonheur pour cette nouvelle année. C'est normal de se plaindre, regarde-moi je le fais tout le temps ou presque. Oulah je ne sais pas si je mérite tant d'admiration. Je ne traduis pas si bien que ça. Merci beaucoup beaucoup, c'est trop. Bientôt je traduirai mieux (enfin j'espère) je vais partir faire un petit stage d'Anglais en Irlande. Trop bien !!! (moi ironique ? nooon). Mais il y a le temps ce sera au mois d'Avril. Allez je te laisse et j'arrête de parler de moi. J'espère que tu vas mieux et que les fêtes t'ont remonté le moral. Gib zibous.

**Kim : **Merci et j'espère que cette fic te plaît toujours autant. Bonne lecture du tome 5 (bien que je pense que tu l'as fini à l'heure qu'il est). Zibous.

**Dragon fire : **Merci beaucoup et voici la suite.

Ca diminue, ça diminue, pourtant on me dis que c'est toujours aussi bien, comment ça se fait ???

Merci à tous ceux qui écrivent des reviews et pour les autres allez en écrire svp et à la semaine prochaine.


	17. Sirius

Apologies and Past Mistakes 

Disclaimer : 

L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR et l'histoire à Frizzy je ne possède que la traduction. 

Note de la traductrice : 

Encore un chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Et continuez de reviewer.

**Attention cette fic est un slash Harry/Tom Jedusor donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin. **(Vous devez le savoir depuis le temps et puis si vous êtes toujours là c'est que ça ne vous gêne pas tant que ça.)

Chapitre 17 : Sirius

Harry était dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, à côté de Hermione et de Ron. Ron venait juste de se réveiller et maintenant ils restaient assis en silence. Tout les autres s'étaient amassés autour en attendant que Harry parle. Le tableau s'ouvrit et Sirius et Rémus entrèrent. Ils remarquèrent les étudiants calmes et froncèrent les sourcils, en se déplaçant vers Harry.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » cria Sirius quand il vit Harry.

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Je vais le tuer ! J'avais dit à Albus que ce n'était pas bien… regarde-le Rémus ! »

« Sirius. » grogna Rémus, menaçant.

Sirius s'assit, fixant Harry avec incrédulité. Harry se sentait inconfortable sous l'observation de Sirius. Finalement Sirius s'éclaircit la voix et demanda d'un ton neutre.

« Pourquoi ? » 

« J'étais dans un couloir quand j'ai rencontré quelqu'un…nous…emm…avons fait l'amour…et Tom est devenu furieux. » marmonna Harry.

« Ne mens pas Harry. » avertit Sirius.

« Je ne… » il stoppa à la vue du visage de Sirius. « Bien. »

« Dis-moi la vérité. »

« J'ai été viol…attaqué. » murmura calmement Harry.

« Violé ? » demanda Sirius avec incrédulité, ayant remarqué le lapsus de Harry.

« Oui…ils sont arrivés derrière moi et ils m'ont lancé dans une pièce avec un lit... ils m'ont attaché avant que je puisse m'enfuir… ils n'ont pas aimé quand… » Harry s'interrompit brusquement.

« Quand quoi ? » demanda Sirius d'une voix enrouée.

« Quand ils ont découvert que j'étais enceinte. »

Harry ne leva pas les yeux vers Sirius. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait ri. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Sirius ne savait pas quoi dire. Il voulait rire mais quelque chose dans la voix de Harry lui disait que c'était vrai. Mais comment… ? Autant qu'il sache les garçons ne pouvaient pas être enceintes !

« Comment, Harry ? »

« C'est le sort. » dit Harry désespéré, en regardant Sirius dans les yeux.

« Le Lien… ? »

« Oui. »

« Voldemort est le père. » croassa Sirius.

« Oui. Bien que je ne sache pas comment. Nous avons seulement… c'est arrivé une seule fois, » expliqua Harry.

« Tu es enceinte. » établit Sirius.

« Oui. »

« De l'enfant de Voldemort. » énonça Sirius.

« Oui. »

« Oh merde! » s'exclama-t-il.

Harry soupira.

« Il y a aussi autre chose. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Sirius mollement.

« Je porte des jumeaux. »

« Des jumeaux ? » dit Rémus, bouche bée.

« Oui… deux garçons. »

« Oh merde ! » jura Sirius.

« Es-tu en colère… ? » demanda Harry avec incertitude.

Sirius pensa à une répondre possible à cette question. Son filleul était assis là, portant les héritiers du plus maléfique sorcier des cent dernières années. Mais ils étaient encore une partie de Harry, et les petits-enfants de James et Lily. Ils étaient ses filleuls exceptionnels !

« Bien sûr que non ! » Sirius sourit. « Deux petits Maraudeurs. »

« Des petits Cornedrue. » Rémus sourit avec joie.

« Est-ce que Tom le sait ? » demanda Sirius.

« Non. »

« Harry ! Tu dois lui dire ! » Ron était bouche bée.

« Il ne voudra pas croire que ce sont les siens. Il pense que j'ai couché avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Je ne trahirai jamais Tom ! Je préfère mourir, » fulmina Harry.

« Calme-toi. » dit Sirius pour l'apaiser, dans une étreinte aussi serrée que celle d'un ours.

« Qui t'a attaqué Harry ? » demanda Sirius doucement.

« Personne ! »

« Harry. » grogna Hermione, en lui frottant le dos doucement pour le calmer.

« Malfoy. » croassa Harry.

« Malfoy ? »

« Oui. Il m'a poussé dans une salle. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait… jusqu'à ce que je le sente me toucher… il était furieux quand il a découvert que je n'étais pas vierge, » sanglota Harry, enfouissant son visage dans les robes de Sirius pour cacher ses larmes.

Ile ne vit pas les visages blancs et incrédules des Gryffondors ni les tristes yeux dorés de Rémus. S'il avait levé les yeux il aurait ri de l'expression de Ron. Son meilleur ami était difficilement retenu par Hermione, voulant tuer Malfoy pour n'avoir ne serait-ce que oser toucher Harry.

Sirius baissa les yeux vers la tête brune, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit pour soulager la douleur. Que pourrait-il dire à un garçon qui avait été violé alors qu'il portait les enfants de son âme sœur ? Il était furieux contre Tom pour avoir penser au pire. Il était encore plus furieux contre Tom pour avoir osé lever la main sur Harry. Personne, et cela signifiait personne, n'avait le droit de toucher son filleul de cette manière.

« Oh Harry. » il soupira tristement.

Sirius ne dit rien, mais il tint Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Tout le monde dans la Salle Commune était silencieux. Sirius garda Harry, en chantonnant doucement. Rémus s'assit sur le sol en les regardant et le visage de Ron était maintenant recouvert de pitié autant que de colère. Hermione pleurait silencieusement et les autres Gryffondors étaient déchirés entre les larmes et l'incertitude.

« Je vais le mettre dans son lit. » dit finalement Sirius et il porta Harry en haut.

Quand il revint, il s'assit dans le sofa avec lassitude. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et regarda autour de lui, de vieux souvenirs de James et Lily flottaient dans son esprit. Il pouvait presque les entendre rire alors qu'ils jouaient aux cartes explosives.

« Que ferait James ? »

« Il ferait exactement la même chose que toi, Sirius. » chuchota Rémus.

« Je vais le tuer. »

« Qui ? » questionna Rémus.

« Malfoy. »

« Pas si je l'attrape en premier. »

« Et à propos de Tom ? »

« Il ne sait pas pour l'attaque ni les bébés. Il a juste vu les marques et a pensé que Harry avait couché avec quelqu'un d'autre, » interrompit Hermione.

« Il est bouleversé. » Rémus soupira.

« Qui ? » demanda Fred.

« Tom, idiot. » marmonna George.

« Et Harry. » ajouta Lavande.

« Pauvre Harry. Je veux dire…il ne peut pas jouer au Quidditch pendant neuf mois, » grogna Olivier.

Tout le monde le fixa.

« Quoi ? » demanda Olivier, défensif.

Ginny lui lança un oreiller. 

***********************************************************************************

Après avoir virtuellement menacé les Gryffondors de ne rien dire, Sirius tira finalement Rémus vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Ils frappèrent à la porte et entrèrent. Tom était à l'intérieur avec Dumbledore, assis avec Fumseck sur son genou, son visage était comme une image de misère et de trahison. Sirius sentit sa colère contre lui s'estomper, sachant que s'il avait été à la place de Tom il aurait réagi de la même manière, ou même pire. Ils arrêtèrent de parler instantanément quand les deux autres hommes marchèrent à l'intérieur.

« Sirius ? Rémus ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda immédiatement Dumbledore.

« J'ai parlé avec Harry. » dit Sirius sans ambages.

« Je l'ai fait aussi. » Dumbledore soupira.

« Il devrait être expulsé. » dit Sirius d'un ton sec.

« Harry ? » demanda Dumbledore sous le choc.

« Non ! Malfoy, » cracha Sirius.

« J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre Sirius. Que fais M. Malfoy dans toute cette histoire ? » interrogea Dumbledore.

« Cette fouine a violé mon filleul ! »

Tom devint pâle et sauta sur ses pieds vivement, tout en agrippant l'épaule de Sirius avec force. Sirius essaya de le repousser mais Tom était plus fort, ses yeux écarlates frénétiques et sauvages.

« Quand ? »

« La nuit dernière. » dit Sirius gentiment, incapable de supporter la douleur et la haine contre lui-même qui apparaissaient dans les yeux de Tom à ces mots.

Dumbledore s'assit rapidement, respirant d'un souffle tranchant. Il s'était détourné de Harry quand il avait le plus besoin de lui. Il n'avait montré rien d'autre que de la colère et de la déception envers le garçon quand il aurait dû offrir confort et aide. Il avait trahi le garçon qu'il considérait comme son petit-fils.

Tom devint encore plus blanc. Il bondit et courut en dehors de la pièce. Il ne pouvait pas le croire ! Harry ne l'avait pas trahi… il avait été violé ! Harry avait été violé et il l'avait traité de pute. Il sentit une soudaine envie d'être malade mais il se força à courir vers la Tour de Gryffondor, espérant que ce n'était pas trop tard pour aider le Gryffondor aux yeux verts qui avait secrètement volé son cœur.

Quand il fit irruption, les Gryffondors ne dirent pas un mot. Ils le regardèrent juste alors qu'il courait dans les escaliers vers le dortoir que Harry lui avait montré comme le seul dans lequel il avait vécu pendant cinq ans. Quand il arriva la porte était fermée et il l'ouvrit calmement.

La pièce était dans les ténèbres. Il avança vers le lit d'Harry et poussa les draps. Harry était dans le lit, son visage barbouillé de larmes et ses bras enroulés autour de son estomac. Il sentit une douleur dans son cœur quand il vit combien Harry était pâle. Il paraissait si fragile et la joue meurtrie ressortait en plus foncé.

La marque qu'il avait laissée… il sentit de la bile monter dans sa gorge à cette vue. Il avait fait ça. Il avait marqué Harry dans sa colère, il avait osé lever la main sur le garçon qui avait essayé de lui dire la vérité. Il avait abandonné le garçon qui était venu le voir pour chercher du réconfort, et qui avait été reçu seulement par de la colère et de la jalousie.

Il monta dans le lit et prit Harry dans ses bras. Il murmura des mots de réconfort et serra l'autre garçon plus fort, comme s'il avait peur que s'il le laissait partir, le garçon disparaîtrait encore. Harry se rapprocha et soupira de contentement. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de la gorge de Tom et Tom les recouvrit tous deux des couvertures.

S'endormant ses derniers mots furent :

« Je suis désolé Harry »

***********************************************************************************

« Est-ce qu'on devrait aller voir si Harry va bien ? » dit Ron en regardant les escaliers par lesquels Tom avait disparu.

« Non. » dit Hermione calmement.

« Pourquoi pas ? » souffla Ron.

« Parce que Harry l'aime. » Hermione sourit.

« Harry n'a jamais dit ça. » signala Seamus.

« Seamus ne soit pas si étroit d'esprit. » répliqua d'un ton sec Dean, en frappant son ami sur la tête.

« Je ne peux pas croire que Harry soit enceinte. » s'écria Neville d'une voix étranglée.

« C'est bizarre. » admit Parvati.

« C'est merveilleux. » répliqua d'un ton cassant Hermione.

« Ouais, n'insulte pas mes filleuls ! » interrompit Ron avec force.

« Ouais ! N'insulte pas mes filleuls. » ajouta Fred.

Tout le monde le regarda. Fred haussa les épaules.

« Je pense que ça fait de Harry notre… Qu'est-ce que cela fait de Harry ? » demanda George, confus.

« «Cela fait de Harry un Weasley. » Fred sourit triomphalement.

« Je ne veux même pas te demander comment tu es arrivé à cette conclusion. » Hermione pouffa de rire.

« Tu es une Weasley aussi Hermione. » Ginny sourit d'un air machiavélique.

« Ouais…tu es la Marraine de nos filleuls. » dit Ron avec un petit sourire.

« Ou Ronny peut t'épouser. » Fred sourit.

Fred baissa la tête pour éviter l'oreiller. Hermione était aussi rouge que Ron et tout les deux le fixaient.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tout le monde sait que vous vous aimez ! » interrompit George.

George glapit alors qu'un oreiller le frappa en plein sur la tête.

« Mais qui sont les autres Marraines et Parrains ? » demanda Ginny.

« Harry ne l'a jamais dit. » mentit Hermione.

« Probablement Rémus, après tout, il est comme un second père pour Harry. » songea Ron.

« Harry est tellement chanceux ! Je veux dire, son père, son parrain et son second père sont les Maraudeurs ! » s'exclama George.

« Les quoi ? » demanda Neville, confus.

« Les Maraudeurs ! Ils sont les plus grands farceurs de toute l'Histoire de Poudlard ! Ils ont eu le plus de détentions, ont joué les meilleures blagues, ont tout fait, ils ont créé la carte des Maraudeurs et sont devenus animagus pendant leur cinquième année ! » s'écria Fred, paraissant outragé que Neville ne connaisse pas les Maraudeurs.

« Les Professeurs Black et Lupin sont les Maraudeurs ? » Lavande était bouche bée.

« Ouais. Patmol, Cornedrue et Lunard étaient les garçons plus appréciés de toute l'école ! Ils étaient célèbres ! » s'exclama Fred.

« Je comprend que Lupin est Lunard et je sais que Black est Patmol mais qui est Cornedrue ? » demanda Seamus.

« C'est le père de Harry. » chuchota Ron.

« Oh. Pourquoi était-il appelé Cornedrue ? » demanda Alicia.

« Il pouvait se transformer en cerf… c'est pourquoi le patronus de Harry est un cerf. » expliqua Hermione.

« Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi Harry est si mignon… son père l'était tout autant. » Parvati sourit rêveusement.

« Ne laisse pas Tom t'entendre dire ça ! » l'avertit Ron.

« Alors qui était Queudver ? » demanda soudainement Fred.

« Peter Pettigrow. » Hermione soupira tristement.

« Quoi ! Tu veux dire que Queudver était un des meilleurs amis des parents de Harry et qu'il les a trahi à Tu-Sais-Qui ? » dirent Fred et George à l'unisson, bouche bée.

« Oui. Nous l'avons rencontré lors de notre troisième année. La seule raison pour laquelle il est encore en vie aujourd'hui c'est parce que Harry a dit qu'il pensait que son père n'aurait pas voulu que son meilleur ami devienne un assassin, » dit doucement Hermione.

« Pauvre Sirius. » chuchota Colin.

« Ouais. » Parvati soupira. « Il est tellement chaud. »

« Parvati ! » cria Ron, en couvrant ses oreilles.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est beaucoup trop d'informations ! » grogna Ron.

« Alors comment est-il resté sain d'esprit ? » demanda Olivier.

« Ouais ! Ce n'était pas dans les journaux ni dans le procès ! »

« Il savait qu'il était innocent. Ce n'était pas une pensée heureuse donc les Détraqueurs ne pouvaient pas la lui prendre, »expliqua Hermione.

« Vous savez…je me demande s'il est célibataire. » Lavande sourit rêveusement.

« Tu aimes Sirius ? » coassa Ron

« Il est plutôt beau. » Hermione sourit, machiavélique.

Tout le monde rit quand Ron se couvrit les oreilles et leur dit de se taire. Fred et George étaient sur le point de dire quelque chose mais Hermione les fixa hâtivement, levant un oreiller menaçant. Ils se turent bientôt. Hermione Granger avait un tempérament furieux. 

Fin du chapitre.

Merci encore pour vos reviews et voici les **RAR :**

**Hanna : **De rien. Bye.

**Crystal yuy : **Voici la suite, pas besoin de le dire deux fois (mdr). Bye.

**Clau : **Eh bien, dsl mais ce n'est pas vraiment dans ce chapitre encore mais c'est bien commencé quand même. Merci beaucoup. Bye.

**Prune : **Salut !!! Tant mieux si ça te plait, quant à la suite de l'histoire je ne peux rien dire, dsl. Oui, c'est vrai pauvre Harry. Voici la suite. Bye.

**Rogue Potter : **Mais ce n'est pas moi qui fais souffrir Harry, c'est l'auteur. Pitié ne me faites pas de mal. Pas grave si la review est courte (mes réponses le sont aussi parce que j'ai passé une matinée détestable et que je suis un peu crevée.) J'espère que tu as plus le moral aujourd'hui. Bye.

**Saael' : **Kikoooo !!! Oui, c'est bien triste mais aujourd'hui il n'y a pas de neige, c'est bientôt le week-end, j'ai deux contrôles (ah non ça ne va pas dans cette catégorie là, mdr). Je suis super contente de te remonter le moral. Vos reviews m'aide aussi à tenir le coup surtout aujourd'hui (quelle horrible journée : d'abord petit malaise en sport après je me fais ratatiner en volley, puis contrôle d'SVT et cette aprèm 4h de cours dont 2h de contrôle d'Histoire, bouhhhh pauvre de moi). Bon j'arrête là mes lamentations et je te dis à bientôt j'espère. Bonne année aussi je sais plus à qui je l'ai souhaité non plus (g une petite tête). Gib zibous (tu me dois pleins d'encouragements mdr). J'espère aussi que ça va mieux.

**Na-chan : **Salut !!! Ah moi j'ai plus de temps pendant les vacances comme j'ai pas trop de devoirs à faire. Merci beaucoup et je sais que l'histoire est triste mais je n'y peux rien, hélas. C'est sûr que lire en français, c'est plus facile c'est d'ailleurs ce que je fais la plupart du temps, je suis une feignante je sais. Bonne année aussi. Gib zibous.

**Lyly : **Merci et bonne année aussi. Bye.

**Mangafana : **Bah c'est le chapitre. Eh bien non, dsl mais c'est l'auteur qui choisi. Eh bien moi non plus je n'en suis pas sûre, après tout c'est un Gryffondor. Mais il faut dire que Dumbledore quand il est arrivé croyait déjà que Harry avait trahi Tom, il faisait plus confiance à Voldemort qu'à lui c'est pour ça que Harry a dit ça car il était en colère, enfin d'après moi. Moi aussi je cours vers mon contrôle d'Histoire, ô joie. Bye.

**Kim : **J'espère que c'est toujours aussi cool. Pour ma part j'aime bien la conversation de la fin du chap (même si j'ai mis du temps à la traduire). Voici la suite mais toujours pas les réactions enfin pas celle par rapport à la grossesse. Zibous.

J'ai que 10 reviews, bouhhhh. Allez faut reviewer sinon moi je suis triste et j'ai plus envie de traduire, nan ce n'est pas du chantage. Surtout que j'ai besoin de réconfort parce que j'ai passé une matinée horrible et que l'après-midi ne s'annonce pas mieux.

À la semaine prochaine (avec plus de reviews j'espère.)


	18. Excuses

**Apologies and Past Mistakes **

Disclaimer : 

L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR et l'histoire à Frizzy je ne possède que la traduction. 

Note de la traductrice : Encore un chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Et continuez de reviewer.

**Attention cette fic est un slash Harry/Tom Jedusor donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin. **(Vous devez le savoir depuis le temps et puis si vous êtes toujours là c'est que ça ne vous gêne pas tant que ça.)

**Chapitre 18 : Excuses**

Harry se réveilla en se sentant au chaud et en sécurité. Il se blottit plus près du corps à côté de lui, soupirant joyeusement. Il était sur le point de se rendormir quand ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Qui était endormi dans son lit ? Il se rappela s'être endormi dans les bras de Sirius mais il savait que ce n'était pas Sirius qui le tenait.

Il regarda vers le haut, droit dans les yeux de Tom Jedusor. Harry se gela sous le choc, son visage palissant sous l'incrédulité et la confusion. Les yeux de Tom étaient tristes et hantés, l'excuse qu'ils contenaient était sincère. Il essaya de se retirer mais la prise de Tom se fit plus serrée.

« Tom ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Quand es-tu arrivé ? Pourquoi ? » le questionna Harry avec colère.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Pour quoi ? » répliqua sèchement Harry, furieux que Tom est osé dormir près de lui et espérer que tout serait parfait le lendemain.

« Pour tout ! Je n'avais pas le droit de te crier dessus sans te demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé, » s'étrangla Tom.

« Bien ! Maintenant sors de mon lit, » grogna Harry, essayant de se retirer.

« J'étais jaloux ! »

« Je m'en fiche Tom. Je ne m'inquiète plus de cela du tout ! Comment savoir si je peux te faire confiance ? Comment savoir si tu ne me frapperas pas encore moi ou les jumeaux ? » dit sèchement Harry en colère, oubliant momentanément que Ton ne savait pas qu'il était enceinte.

« Je ne te frapperai jamais ni toi ni les… pardon ? »

« Quoi ? » grogna Harry, la colère illuminant ses yeux verts normalement calmes.

« Qui sont les jumeaux ? Je n'ai jamais touché les Weasley. »

Harry devint pâle, son corps se gelant et devenant rigide alors qu'il fixait avec horreur et alarme les yeux curieux de Tom. Tom se sentit désespéré quand il vit l'horreur de Harry. Harry avait peur de lui ! Mais de qui pouvait bien parler Harry ?

« Je… je pense que tu ferais mieux de partir. » dit finalement Harry, d'un voix paraissant calme et stable bien que son cœur battait sauvagement.

« Pas avant que tu me dises… »

« Je pense que tu as abandonné le droit de me questionner sur tout quand tu m'as frappé, épinglé sur un lit et traité de pute, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tom tressaillit et la tristesse s'intensifia dans son regard. Il leva une main et la plaça tendrement sur le visage de Harry. Harry broncha, tendu sous le toucher comme s'il était effrayé que Tom le frappe encore. Le cœur de Tom chuta dans les profondeurs du désespoir.

« Je ne te frapperai jamais plus Harry et je ne te forcerai jamais. »

« Je ne te crois pas. »

« Je t'aime. »

Harry se gela. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Tom l'aimait, pensa-t-il avec incrédulité. Il doit mentir… mais l'amour présent dans les yeux écarlates de Tom lui prouvait que non. Tom l'aimait ! Il ne le détestait pas… le cœur de Harry s'arrêta.

« Tu m'aimes ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu es magnifique, fort, loyal, puissant, adorable, innocent et totalement enchanteur. Tu es mon Gryffondor aux cheveux noir corbeau, » dit Tom doucement.

Harry regarda au loin, baissant les yeux avec honte. Il poussa les couvertures et enleva son T-shirt et son jean. Les yeux de Tom s'élargirent légèrement, mais il garda le même visage, au cas où Harry serait encore effrayé. Il fut surpris quand Harry leva sa main et la glissa sur son estomac, qui était dénudé comme Harry ne portait maintenant que ses boxers.

« Harry » le questionna-t-il, sentant le renflement.

Il regarda l'estomac de Harry. Il était toujours douloureusement mince mais il y avait définitivement un renflement. La douce peau était tendue. Il le fixa, ses doigts courant mollement sur la peau lisse. Il leva son autre main et la plaça sur la hanche de Harry, mesurant combien Harry avait pris du poids.

« Tu es enceinte. »

« Oui. »

« Mais comment ? »

« Le Lien. »

« Oh mon Dieu. »

Harry se retrouva dans les bras de Tom, l'autre garçon enserrant avec douceur et possession de ses bras sa taille. Il sentit des larmes dans sou cou et regarda Tom, remarquant les yeux rougis et les larmes coulant sur son visage.

« Ce sont des jumeaux. » expliqua Harry.

« Des jumeaux ? » dit Tom d'une voix enrouée.

« Oui. Deux garçons. »

« Oh mon Dieu. » sanglota Tom, s'accrochant à Harry avec force comme s'il allait disparaître si jamais il le laissait partir et qu'il ne le retrouverait jamais.

« Je t'aime tellement Harry Potter. » gémit-il.

« Je t'aime aussi. » murmura Harry.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Tom avec étonnement, ne le croyant clairement pas.

« Oui…de tout mon cœur. »

« Je ne te mérite pas. » cria Tom, la voix cassée.

« Ne dis pas ça. Pyro et Kiaran ont besoin de toi, » dit gentiment Harry.

« Pyro et Kiaran ? »

« J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir choisi leurs noms. » Harry rougit.

« Bien sûr que je ne t'en veux pas ! Tu as repris Pyro et choisi un nom proche de Kiara. » chuchota-t-il gentiment.

« Oui, après tout, ce sont les héritiers de Serpentard. » Harry sourit.

« Tu es magnifique. » murmura Tom, fixant les yeux verts de Harry avec amour.

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus. » dit Harry, rougissant furieusement au regard adoratif de Tom.

« Je suis désolé… »

« Oublie ça. C'est du passé maintenant Tom et je veux rester sur cette voix. »

« Malfoy va payer. » grogna Tom.

« Ne fais rien de stupide, Tom. » implora Harry.

« Je vais le tuer. » grogna Tom.

« Tom, s'il te plaît. » supplia Harry.

« Ne me supplie pas Harry. Je vais le tuer. Il t'a violé Harry, il pouvait blesser Pyro et Kiaran et il a failli ruiner notre relation, il ne mérite aucune pitié, » dit Tom calmement.

« Ne le tue pas ! Tu peux tout faire sauf ça… il faut juste que tu ne le tues pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu détruises ta vie et la mienne à cause de lui, » implora Harry avec anxiété.

« D'accord.» accepta finalement Tom.

« Bien. Je t'aime tellement Tom. » Harry sourit.

« Je t'aime aussi, tu représentes tout pour moi. J'ai failli mourir quand j'ai vu les suçons qui te recouvraient et que tu sentais le sexe… mais quand Sirius m'a dit que Malfoy t'avait attaqué, je me suis senti mal. Je t'ai traité de pute. Je t'ai même frappé ! » sanglota Tom.

« Tu étais furieux. » murmura Harry pour le calmer.

« Mais j'aurai dû savoir que jamais tu ne me trahirais ! » l'interrompit Tom.

« Tu ne savais pas que je t'aimais ! Je te pardonne Tom, je ne peux pas te détester. Je t'ai même pardonné pour ce que tu as fait à mes parents. Je veux être heureux et passer le reste de ma vie avec toi et les jumeaux et tous les autres qui arriveront peut-être, avec de la chance, » insista Harry avec entêtement.

« Tu es trop entêté. » Tom soupira avec désespoir.

« Je suis un Gryffondor. » Harry était du même avis.

« Tu aurais fais un Serpentard sans espoir. » Tom sourit.

« Oh ? Le chapeau a failli me mettre à Serpentard, » protesta Harry, taquin.

« Cela aurait été la fin du monde ! Le Garçon Qui A Survécu à Serpentard ! » s'exclama Tom en riant.

« Ouais, cela aurait été quelque chose à voir ! Et je suis amoureux de l'héritier de Serpentard et enceinte de ses enfants. » Harry pouffa de rire.

« Tu es surprenant. »

« Je sais » le taquina Harry, sentant toutes ses inquiétudes s'envoler.

« Magnifique. » continua Tom.

« Bien sûr. » Harry sourit.

« Et modeste. » dit Tom solennellement.

Harry et Tom éclatèrent de rire, tombant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tom donna un doux baiser à Harry et regarda les yeux verts se fermer et Harry s'endormir, épuisé d'avoir ri et de toutes les émotions des derniers jours qui l'avaient finalement rattraper.

« Je m'occuperai de toi pour toujours, Harry Potter. » murmura-t-il, caressant le léger renflement de l'estomac de son compagnon.

« Mmmmm… » marmonna Harry dans son sommeil, se blottissant contre le corps chaud de Tom.

Tom se souvint de combien Harry avait été heureux avant leur séparation. Il rayonnait presque de bonheur, ses yeux brillants et son sourire qui traversait tout son visage. Harry avait été heureux avec lui… heureux de porter ses enfants. Il baissa les yeux vers le visage paisible qui avait connu beaucoup trop de malheurs, et tout cela à cause de lui.

« Je ferai tout pour toi, mon amour, donne-moi juste le temps. Je donnerai ma vie pour te rendre heureux. Tu m'as tout donné… » murmura Tom, s'installant à côté de son compagnon, ses yeux se fermant sous la joie et le soulagement.

Fin du chapitre. C'est trop mignon, vous ne trouvez pas ??? Enfin vous devez être content, ils se sont enfin remis ensemble.

Merci encore pour vos reviews, elle m'ont agréablement remonté le moral. C'est temps-ci c'est pas super, super mais je fais avec. Aujourd'hui Volley, puis Espagnol (avec LA prof = elle est nullleee) et enfin exposé oral d'éducation civique pour finir en beauté la journée (je n'ai pas tout dis je travaille plus que ça tout de même).

Enfin j'arrête de raconter ma vie. Allez, réveillez-vous pour lire les…

**RAR : J'ai failli oublier (honte sur moi) nous avons dépassé les 200 reviews, c'est génial, merci beaucoup et continuez. Qui sait, peut-être qu'on dépassera les 300 reviews ???**

**Rogue Potter : **Oui, à mort Malfoy (enfin dans cette fic seulement). Je pense que tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre (même si ce n'était pas vraiment une question). 10 minutes de bonheur c'est déjà bien et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura apporter un peu de soleil dans cette journée froide d'hiver (en plus il arrête pas de pleuvoir, bouhhh bon ok j'arrête de me plaindre). Merci pour ta review et ton câlin (bien sûr innocent non mais lol). Au fait (pardonne ma curiosité) tu as quel âge ??? Moi 14 ans (bientôt 15 oui plus que …4 mois bouhouh *on t'avais dit d'arrêter de te plaindre ! Oui dsl pardonnez-moi*). Bon je te laisse ici parce que je dois répondre à encore plein de reviews et que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Ziboux.

**Umbre77 : **MERCI !!! Vraiment merci d'être venue me laisser une review sur mon humble traduction. Je suis heureuse que tu ait triomphé de ta fainéantise. Encore merci, merci, merci (eh non je n'ai pas écoulé mon stock heureusement d'ailleurs il me reste encore plein de réponses à faire) pour tout. Ahhh les traducteurs automatiques, quelle horreur, ça donne vraiment n'importe quoi. Mais je dois faire quoi moi à part te remercier ???? alors encore merci mais je m'arrête là c'est décidé (plus de merci pour cette review ça va être dur mais je vais tenir). J'espère bien que tu as lu, mdrrr. Oui moi aussi j'aime bien les HP/DM (d'ailleurs ma prochaine traduction en est un mais chuuut faut rien dire). Moi aussi mon personnage préféré c'est Harry, c'est pour ça que je n'aime pas les fics où on le maltraite, le pauvre (comment ça cette traduc est un fic où on le maltraite ??? bon d'accord mais juste un peu). Dsl mais le prochain chapitre sera traduit en … japonais et pas en français, mdrrrr je plaisante bien sûr, je ne comprend pas encore le japonais. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Et vivement un nouveau chapitre d'une de tes fics. Ziboux.

**Lyly : **Merci. J'espère que c'est toujours aussi bien. Bye.

**Mangafana : **C'est bon je pense qu'il se sont remis de leur crise de surchauffe neuronal, mdr. Pour les tortures de Draco eh bien tout est dans ce chapitre, càd rien, dsl. Quand aux Gryffondors je ne peux rien dire. Eh oui, c'est totalement vrai, mais personne n'est parfait. C'est bien si tu n'es pas pressée moi par contre, avec mes tonnes de devoirs dont des exposés (à l'oral ce que je déteste le plus) j'ai eu un peu de mal à tout faire. Mais bon la semaine est presque finie donc tout va bien, j'ai survécu lol. Eh oui tu es incurable, mdr, ce n'est pas très grave tant que je comprends et puis c'est l'intention qui compte plus que le geste lui-même. Ziboux. Eh merci pour ta review.

**Dumati : **J'étais triste mais ça va mieux, grâce à vos reviews (et aussi au fait que je n'ai pas cours jeudi après-midi ni cours de sport vendredi matin de la semaine prochaine bien sûr). Merci pour ta review et ce n'est pas grave du tout si c'est intéressé c'est même normal. J'en aurai besoin de courage, mais là je suis crevée, je dirai même exténuée. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Bye.

**Sirie-stefie :** Voici la suite. Bye.

**Kim : **Ca m'arrive aussi d'avoir des pannes d'inspiration que ce soit pour les reviews autant que pour les fics (oui j'ai écrit des fics enfin le début, j'ai plus d'inspiration ni de courage pour les continuer même si je le ferai un jour). Il y a exactement 21 chapitres. Merci beaucoup même si je ne pense pas être super, et je suis heureuse de pouvoir te faciliter la vie. Ziboux.

**Crystal yuy : **Eh bien tu dois être contente parce que dans ce chapitre il se passe plus de trucs. Et puis il était nécessaire le chapitre précédent quand même. Et de toute façon je ne fais que traduire donc… c'est pas ma faute. Pour ce qui est de Draco, ce sera dans les chapitres suivants. En fait, ce n'est pas du chantage parce que je continuerai sûrement à publier mes chapitres (vu que de toute façon ils sont tous traduits = mais ça ne veux pas dire que je publierai plus rapidement dsl) donc ce n'est qu'un menace en l'air. Mais les reviews me font qu'en même très plaisir. Voici la suite. Bye.

**Eowyn Malefoy : **Tout d'abord merci pour ta review mais surtout pour m'avoir mis dans tes auteurs préférés, un gros MERCI donc (je suis dans la liste des auteurs favoris de 5 personnes c'est pas mal quand même). Je ne risque pas de m'arrêter en si bon chemin, à moins d'un problème côté ordinateur. Encore merci et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bye.

**Milie : **C'est pour ça que je la traduis, parce qu'elle est bien. Merci. Voici la suite. Bye.

**Prune : **Salut !!! Oui, il est trop chou. Je te laisse lire la réaction de Harry dans ce chapitre qui je l'espère t'a plu. Voici la suite. Merci et bye.

**Saael' : **Kikooooo. Je suis contente de te voir. T'as vu je t'ai laissé deux reviews mais laissons place ici à la réponse à ta review. C'est génial parce qu'aujourd'hui je n'en ai pas fait. Il faut manger plus pour ne pas faire de malaise. Le pire c'est le faire devant tout le monde, la honte en gros. Enfin les migraines ça me connaît, j'ai même suivi un traitement pour les guérir, j'en avais assez souvent mais maintenant ça va mieux. En plus elles duraient longtemps. Moi j'ai horreur des contrôles communs (qui veut mes notes ??? Bon je les donne quand même alors 10,5 en Français, 11,75 en Physique-Chimie et 14,5 en Anglais). Heureusement que j'ai de bonnes notes en S.V.T (18 au dernier contrôle). Enfin j'arrête là avec les cours (berkkkk). De toute façon, cette fic est bientôt finie. Moi aussi je suis crevée. Et merci beaucoup pour continuer de poster des chapitres, me laisser des reviews, et pour plein d'autres trucs (comme m'avoir accepté comme amie). Et merci aussi de m'avoir mis dans tes auteurs favoris (je suis dans la liste de 5 personnes c'est cool). Bon courage et gib ziboux.

**Clau : **Voici la suite et merci. Bye.

**Kyzara : **Merci et je continue. Bye.

**Lunicorne : **Oui, à mort Malfoy (comme je disais plus haut). Pour Tom, il faut lui demander personnellement. Mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, ils n'ont pas besoin d'aide, dsl. Voici la suite. Bye.

**Christine : **Si j'ai bien calculé, tu es la 200ème revieweuse, alors BRAVO *feux d'artifices et lancer de fleurs*. Des mois sans ffnet, ça a dû être dur. Il s'agit d'une fic de Frizzy, et si tu veux lire un autre fic de cet auteur, tu peux aller lire la traduction de Magnetic Attraction de Leena Asakura. De rien et plutôt merci à toi. Bye.

**Marie : **Oui, elle est plutôt originale en Français en tout cas. De rien et je te remercie de cette review. Il n'y a pas de risque que je m'arrête. Pour ce qui est des mails, je vais essayer d'y penser mais il se peut que j'oublie quelques fois, tu m'excuseras j'espère. Bye.

**Chichisushi : **C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps et je suis heureuse de te lire à nouveau. Je suis désolé la prochaine fois j'essayerai de faire moins bien pour que tu puisses critiquer. Je continue et j'y arriverai, na. Merci et bye.

18 reviews pour ce chapitre !!! Comme quoi les menaces ça fonctionne. Merci beaucoup, vraiment et à la semaine prochaine (vendredi).


	19. Révélations à Dumbledore

**Apologies and Past Mistakes **

Disclaimer : 

L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR et l'histoire à Frizzy je ne possède que la traduction. 

Note de la traductrice : Encore un chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Et continuez de reviewer. Je n'oublie pas de remercier Dod qui corrige tous ces chapitres qui sont bourrés de fautes avant sa correction, dsl je fais de mon mieux. Encore merci.

**Attention cette fic est un slash Harry/Tom Jedusor donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin. **(Vous devez le savoir depuis le temps et puis si vous êtes toujours là c'est que ça ne vous gêne pas tant que ça.)

Chapitre 19 : Révélations à Dumbledore 

****

C'était finalement le matin quand le Professeur Dumbledore, Sirius, Rémus, Rogue et MacGonagal se déplacèrent vers le dortoir où Harry dormait. Sirius et Rémus n'avaient pas dit à Dumbledore que Harry était enceinte au cas où Harry voulait lui dire lui-même. Bien qu'ils suspectaient secrètement que Harry était un peu méfiant vis-à-vis de Dumbledore maintenant qu'il l'avait rejeté alors qu'il avait le plus besoin d'aide. Quand ils entrèrent dans le dortoir et s'avancèrent vers le lit de Harry, ils furent surpris par ce qu'il virent.

Harry était pressé contre la poitrine de Tom, les bras de l'autre garçon enroulés autour de lui d'une manière possessive et protective. Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre sous les couvertures, la tête de Harry étant dans le creux de la gorge de Tom.

« Tom ? Harry ? » dit Dumbledore bruyamment.

Tom se réveilla instantanément, s'arrêtant difficilement de sauter hors du lit avec crainte. Dumbledore gloussa à son expression surprise, clairement musé par la situation. Tom le fixa, et s'assit, tirant le corps de Harry contre lui. Harry grommela quelque chose ressemblant à 'Fous-moi la paix Ron.'.

« Réveille M.Potter s'il te plaît Tom. » ordonna Dumbledore.

Ils regardèrent Tom asseoir avec attention Harry, le réveillant gentiment. Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent immédiatement, sa main tendu vers sa baguette sur sa table de nuit dans un réflexe inconscient. Il se détendit quand il vit Sirius et Rémus, et il s'adossa contre Tom.

« Professeurs ? » demanda Harry avec circonspection.

« Pardonne de t'avoir réveiller, Harry. » Dumbledore sourit chaudement.

« Que voulez-vous ? » demanda sèchement Harry, ses yeux verts comme de la glace.

« Je suis désolé Harry. » Dumbledore soupira tristement.

« Je ne peux pas croire que vous ne m'ayez pas cru. » l'accusa Harry avec colère.

« Je suis désolé Harry. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû douter de toi, mais j'étais inquiet pour vous deux. J'essayais de vous remettre ensemble. J'étais aveugle de croire l'évidence plutôt que ma propre opinion.

« Est-ce tout ? » siffla Harry.

«Harry… » dit Dumbledore pour l'apaiser, ses yeux ternes et emplis de tristesse alors qu'ils rencontrèrent les hostiles yeux verts lesquels ne lui montraient auparavant que du respect et de l'admiration.

« Je m'en fiche ! Que se serait-il passé s'il avait blessé… ! »

Harry fut stoppé dans ses récriminations par Tom qui plaça une gentille main devant ses lèvres. Harry le fixa. Tom sourit innocemment. Harry sentit soudainement l'habituelle nausée monter dans sa gorge, il sortit hâtivement du lit puis couru vers la salle de bain. Il avait oublié de prendre sa potion contre les nausées matinales la nuit dernière !

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » demanda Sirius doucement, visiblement soucieux.

« Il va bien…il a oublié de prendre sa potion. » expliqua Tom.

Ils virent Tom disparaître encore. Maintenant les autres garçons du dortoir étaient debout. Ils regardèrent lourdement et avec surprise les professeurs qui entouraient le lit de Harry. Ron fixa le lit défait de Harry puis regarda autour rapidement, visiblement inquiet que Harry est disparu ou que Tom l'ai blessé d'une façon ou d'une autre quand il s'étaient tout les deux réveillés.

« Il est dans la salle de bain, M.Weasley. » Dumbledore sourit.

Ron, Seamus, Dean et Neville se détendirent instantanément. Sirius ne pu retenir un sourire pour l'attitude protectrice du garçon envers son filleul. Ron regarda Sirius, une question visible dans ses yeux. Sirius secoua la tête et indiqua à Ron de ne rien dire. Les autres garçons acquiescèrent.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Sirius ? Pourquoi M.Potter est-il malade ? » demanda McGonagal.

« Je…je…je… » bégaya Sirius impuissant et incapable de trouver une réponse sous son regard strict.

« Il n'est pas malade ! » interrompit rapidement Ron.

« Alors pourquoi Potter est en train d'être malade ? » grogna Rogue.

« La ferme Rogue. » grogna Sirius.

« Les garçons ! » gronda Dumbledore.

Sirius et Rogue eurent la grâce de paraître honteux. Les garçons éclatèrent de rire et même les lèves de McGonagal se recourbèrent légèrement. Dumbledore gloussa et Rémus fixa Sirius d'un regard plein d'avertissements. Sirius savait qu'il aurait une loup-garou très en colère sur les bras s'il ne se comportait pas bien aussi il resta calme.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu Tom ! Je vais bien ! » dit sèchement Harry depuis la salle de bain.

« Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? » demanda Tom de l'inquiétude présente dans sa voix.

Harry dit quelque chose ressemblant à 'Je ne suis pas malade.' et sortit avec force de la salle de bain avec une grimace. Il était habillé de vêtements frais et ses cheveux encore humide de sa récente douche Tom apparut, regardant avec inquiétude Harry alors que l'autre garçon marchait vivement vers Ron et décidait de s'asseoir sur son lit.

La tête rousse regarda avec préoccupation Harry, notant la grimace de Harry et les yeux verts maussades. Il tendit avec hésitation sa main et tira le garçon dans une étreinte fraternelle. Il était fatigué par les changements d'humeur de Harry et du fait que son meilleur amie avait un tempérament explosif quand il se sentait traité comme un enfant ou quelque chose qui risquait de se casser.

« Awwwww !Le petit Ronny donne un câlin à Harry. » roucoula Seamus. 

Harry prit un oreiller et le lança sur Seamus, qui resta bouche bée devant l'oreiller volant et dans son étonnement oublia de se baisser. Il tomba en dehors du lit dans un énorme bruit. Harry se mit à rire, sa colère disparaissant si vite qu'ils clignèrent tous des yeux, incluant Dumbledore qui le regardait de près, essayant de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

« Est-ce que tout va bien Harry ? » demanda avec précaution Ron.

« Pourquoi je ne le serai pas ? » demanda Harry avec surprise.

Ron fixa en demandant de l'aide Tom qui haussa les épaules. Il apparaissait que Harry était de retour dans son humeur trop heureuse. Harry commença rapidement à parler avec Ron à propos de sa nouvelle stratégie de Quidditch, ignorant les regards et les grognements d'impatience de Rogue. Harry était maintenant en train de parler de possibles séances supplémentaires quand Dumbledore toussa.

« Donc je pensais que je pourrai montrer à Seamus comment le faire et alors il pourrait me faire voir… »

« Il n'est pas question que tu montes sur un balai. » dit avec colère Ron.

« Mais Pompom a dit que je ne pouvais pas jouer au Quidditch mais pas que je ne pouvais pas voler. » dit Harry avec de grands yeux innocents. »

« Tu ne voles pas. » coupa Tom.

« Bien ! JE DÉTESTE CA ! Je ne peux pas jouer au Quidditch ! Je ne peux faire aucun sort ! Mon Dieu, je veux même bien passer une journée avec Rogue si cela signifie que je peux faire n'importe quoi ! »

Les lèvres de Rogue s'ouvrirent d'un coup sous le choc. Le visage de Ron pâlit et Tom riait doucement, ses yeux sur le visage maintenant dégoûté de Harry. Sirius éclata d'un rire hystérique et Rémus sourit joyeusement. Les yeux de Dumbledore brillèrent, clairement amusé par la colère visible de Harry d'être mit dans un cocon.

« Et pourquoi tu ne peux pas faire des Potions Harry ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Vous ne lui avez pas dit ? » demanda Harry, regardant Sirius et Rémus qui secouèrent la tête.

« Nous dire quoi Potter ? » dire sèchement McGonagal et Rogue.

« Bien…je pense que j'ai un rendez-vous avec Pompom tout de suite donc je vais juste partir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plus tard et que je puisse vous dire… » commença Harry, se levant rapidement et se dirigeant vers la porte, seulement pour être bloqué par un Tom amusé.

« Tom. » pleurnicha Harry.

Harry eut le souffle coupé quand Tom le saisit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au lit, le plaçant gentiment et tendrement près de Sirius et Rémus, lui caressant mollement le dos. Il soupira avec résignation, baissant les yeux pour regarder le sol, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer. Tom passa ses doigts dans les cheveux indociles de son compagnon, incertain s'il devait le dire aux Professeurs ou forcer Harry à le faire.

« Dis leur Harry. » dit Sirius gentiment.

« Je suis… »

« Oui ? » demanda Rogue, sarcastique. 

« Est-ce que vous êtes obligé d'être si sarcastique ? Je veux dire je peux facilement vous traiter d'imbécile graisseux (greasy git) ou de … »

Harry fut coupé par Tom qui plaça hâtivement une main devant sa bouche. Le Gryffondor devint pâle, attendant que Rogue explose. Les yeux de Rogue s'élargirent sous l'incrédulité avant que la colère et la rage emplissent ses yeux noirs. Il paraissait près d'ensorceler Harry mais McGonagal le devança.

« M.Potter ! Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor et une détention pour avoir oser insulter un Professeur ! » rugit-elle.

« Non, non, Minerva, je suis sûr que Harry a une bonne explication, n'est-ce-pas Harry ? » Dumbledore sourit, ses yeux curieux.

« Je suis…jumeaux… » marmonna Harry

« Vous êtes un jumeau ? » McGonagal était bouche bée.

« Non…je porte des jumeaux. »bredouilla Harry.

« Est-ce que tu peux parler plus fort mon enfant ? » demanda gentiment Dumbledore.

Harry leva la tête et ils furent surpris par le défi présent dans les yeux verts. Tom se pencha en avant et plaça un gentil et tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, ignorant le grognement de Rogue. Harry gémit doucement avant de se reculer de Tom avec un sourire. Harry était très conscient de ce que pouvait faire les lèvres de Tom à son corps et savait que s'il ne s'était pas arrêté il l'aurait allongé sur le lit, sans même faire attention que Dumbledore et son Parrain les regardaient.

« Je suis enceinte. »

Le silence était assourdissant alors que tout le monde regardait quelles étaient les réactions de Dumbledore, McGonagal et Rogue. Les yeux de Dumbledore étaient vides sous le choc, quelque chose que Harry n'avait jamais vu avant depuis toutes les années qu'il connaissait le Directeur. Le visage de McGonagal était pâle d'incrédulité, ses lèvres ouvertes comme si elle allait crier. Rogue était plus pâle que d'habitude, ses rapides pensées pénétrant ensemble tout ce qu'il savait que la compréhension éclate dans son regard, suivi par de l'inquiétude. Harry cligna des yeux sous le choc.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas venir en Potions. Lève-toi mon garçon. » dit-il doucement.

Harry se leva faiblement et autorisa le Professeur de Potions de soulever son pull. Le Directeur de la maison de Serpentard fixa l'estomac gonflé de Harry, ignorant McGonagal qui avait laissé échappé un cri et s'était évanouie. Dumbledore l'attrapa et la plaça sur le lit d'Harry, la réveillant.

« Combien de mois ? » demanda Rogue, passant une main sur la bosse.

« Un mois. »

« Je pense que vous devez vous tromper Potter. »

« Ce sont des jumeaux. » expliqua Harry, embarassé.

Rogue cligna des yeux.

« Des jumeaux ? » cria McGonagal.

« Ouais. Pompom m'a dit que ce sont deux garçons.» Harry sourit.

Rogue acquiesça et autorisa Harry à se couvrir. Tom tira Harry dans ses bras, plaçant un baiser affectueux sur le front du Gryffondor. Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans les yeux e Rogue alors qu'il regardait Harry pensivement, décidant quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il serait un jour inquiet pour l'enfant de Potter mais il savait que la grossesse et la naissance serait une dure épreuve pour n'importe quel homme, spécialement pour un enfant et Harry était vraiment un enfant bien que cette année il avait prouvé qu'il était un jeune adulte.

« Vous avez besoin de prendre cela facilement. » dit-il finalement.

« Comment avez-vous décidé de les appeler ? » Dumbledore sourit avec un clin d'œil.

« Pyro et Kiaran. » Tom sourit joyeusement.

« Bien sûr, ils seront, après tout, les descendant de Serpentard. » dit Rogue, plus pour lui-même.

FIN du chapitre. Voilà Dumbledore sait enfin tout.

Je me fais un peu de pub, j'ai écrit une nouvelle (avec une amie) elle est sur FictionPress.com, l'adresse et dans ma bio. Si vous pouviez aller la lire et me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'en serai très heureuse.

Merci et ziboux à tous et à toutes. 

Maintenant les **RAR :**

**Umbre77 :** Oui, tu as vaincu, c'est génial. J'espère que ton mal de tête est passé rapidement (j'ai horreur de ça mais le pire reste les migraines). Faut pas avoir de remord surtout que tu fais de longues reviews donc ça va tu es pardonné, lol. Tu la suivras quand j'arriverai à la traduire, je suis un peu désespéré en ce moment. De un, je croule littéralement sous les devoirs et les exposés donc je n'ai plus le temps de ne rien faire d'autre. Et de deux, le texte est vachement compliqué et je galère comme une malade dessus. Et de trois, c'est nuuul malgré tous mes efforts. En plus je me suis remise à écrire bientôt le chapitre 3 de Un secret de famille. Tout ça pour dire vivement les vacances, enfin pas si vivement que ça parce que juste avant j'ai des contrôles communs (dont maths arggg), bouhh pauvre de moi. Enfin, j'arrête de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Pour les traducteurs je les considèrent quand même comme horrible, c'est pour que les gens ne fassent pas ça que je traduis pour que ces œuvres ne soient pas massacrer par de bêtes logiciels. C'est bon tes fics ne sont pas des fics que je considère comme méchantes envers le pauvre Ryry, je n'aime pas celles où ils se suicident à la fin par exemple enfin ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas c'est juste que je préfères celles où il reste en vie. Bon comme je ne sais pas trop comment expliquez, je vais passer à la suite. C'est un peu normal, je préfère aussi lire des trucs compréhensibles, c'est pour ça que quelquefois (même souvent) quand je me relis je me sens désespéré par le fait que ce n'est pas aussi bien que la version originale, je n'arrive pas à faire tout repasser. (Je sais, je sais, j'avais dit que j'arrêtais de m'apitoyer sur mon sort.) Génie, je ne me considère pas comme un génie et même loin de là. Eh bien moi je te dis mille fois merci, de prendre le temps de m'écrire des reviews et de me faire des compliments. Oui, c'est vrai ça tu as des fics à écrire et moi je les attends. Encore merci et à bientôt j'espère. Gib ziboux.

**Artemis : **Merci beaucoup mais le mérite revient surtout à Frizzy car je ne fais que traduire ses textes. Comme tu as pu le voir dans ce chapitre, Harry est enceinte de un mois. Et la fic fait 21 chapitres. Donc plus que deux après celui-ci. Encore merci. Bye.

**Saeel' : **Kikooo, je suis super contente de te voir. Parce que je suis un petit peu déprimée ces temps-ci et que de voir des amies, ça fait du bien. Je suis d'accord avec toi, y en a marre des bugs, c'est plus possible de travailler tranquillement avec. C'est dommage que tu ne viennes plus sur msn messenger, m'enfin ce n'est pas très grave. Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un (le coup des J'ai plein de choses à te raconter = une de mes amies me sort ça tout le temps). J'espère que ce chapitre ne te fera pas déprimé. Quant aux moyennes, eh bien y en a marre du lycée, des devoirs et des profs. C'est plus possible franchement, rahlala. Mdr, ton prof d'SVT a l'air vachement sympa, moi ma prof elle est pas mal. Je te plains vraiment, mais il ne faut pas que tu te laisses abattre. C'est vrai quoi y en a marre (comment ça je me répète ??? lol). C'est ça les parents et la vie d'adolescente. Pauvre nous, mdrrr. Bonne chance et gib zibouxxxxx. Bye.

**Clau : **Voici la suite. Merci beaucoup. Bye.

**Eowyn Malefoy : **Mais non c'est moi qui te remercie (encore une fois). Pour l'instant mon ordi fonctionne très bien, espérons que ça continue. Si je pouvais avoir moins mal aux yeux, ça serait pas mal aussi mais bon faut pas trop en demander. Voici le chapitre 19 tant attendu. Bye.

**Kim : **Voici la suite. Merci, j'espère que tu aimes toujours. Ziboux.

**Crystal yuy : **Voici la suite. Oui, c'est super qu'ils soient de nouveau ensemble. Bye.

**Lunicorne : **J'ai eu 14,4 de moyenne générale au premier trimestre (je suis en seconde) je pense que je n'ai pas trop de problèmes avec mes études, ne t'inquiètes pas (je fais tout de même mes devoirs). Voici la suite. Bye.

**Pierre de Lune : **Oui, c'est vrai que cette fic est plutôt originale (enfin pas du côté anglais mais du côté français). Eh bien, je pense qu'il faut demander au concerné, lol. En fait je n'en sais strictement rien donc je ne peux pas te le dire, dsl. Bye.

**Rogue Potter : **Oui, t'as vu mon emploi du temps mais il faut dire ça à mes profs (ce ne sont que des sadiques et des méchants, bouhhh). Moi aussi je suis dans la fourchette des 1 et 100 ans, mdr, tous les gens que je connais en fait. Merci pour ta review. Bye.

**Lyly : **Je suis heureuse que tu aimes. Merci. Bye.

**Kyzara : **Merci beaucoup (moi non plus j'ai rien d'autre à dire). Bye.

**Marie : **Merci beaucoup. Voici la suite. Bye.

**Mangafana : **Ma pauvre, j'espère que tu vas te rétablir rapidement. Oui que Tom tue Draco ce n'était pas très logique quant aux Gryffondors, eh bien tu verras. C'est sûr que les devoirs, il n'y en a pas qu'un peu. Enfin, je survis et j'espère que tu ne vas pas trop mal. Si ta tête explose, il va y en avoir partout, c'est dégoûtant mdr. Bon rétablissement. Zibouxx (mais de loin, je ne veux pas être malade moi lol).

Merci pour vos 14 reviews comme quoi la menace, ça fonctionne, il suffit de comparer avec le dernier chapitre. Enfin ce n'est pas très grave. Et, vous pouvez me raconter votre vie dans vos reviews ça ne me gêne pas du tout (de toute façon je le fais moi-même). Zibouxxx à tous et à toutes.

P.S : Si vous voulez que je vous envoie un mail quand je poste un chapitre, il suffit de me le dire et de mettre votre adresse e-mail.


	20. Parrains

Apologies and Past Mistakes 

Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR et l'histoire à Frizzy je ne possède que la traduction. 

Note de la traductrice : Encore un chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Et continuez de reviewer.

**Attention cette fic est un slash Harry/Tom Jedusor donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin. **(Vous devez le savoir depuis le temps et puis si vous êtes toujours là c'est que ça ne vous gêne pas tant que ça.)

J'ai écrit une nouvelle avec une amie, n'hésitez pas à venir la lire svvppp.

Plus qu'un chapitre après celui-ci, pour ma prochaine traduction (non vous ne saurez pas ce que c'est) je pense publier un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, parce que les chapitres sont longs et beaucoup plus compliqué que ceux-ci.

**Chapitre 20 : Parrains**

« Et qui sont les Parrains ? » demanda Dumbledore après avoir congratulé avec enthousiasme Harry et Tom.

McGonagall avait finalement recouvert du choc et avait commencé à être aux petits soins pour Harry d'une manière encore pire que celle de Pomfresh, si c'était possible. Harry était appuyé contre Tom, aimant la sensation des bras de son aîné, serrés autour de sa taille et la façon dont les lèvres de Tom se déplaçaient le long de son cou pour placer mollement des doux baisers qui faisaient frissonner Harry.

« J'ai décidé de ne pas en choisir un pour chaque garçon…Je ne savais pas qui choisir donc j'ai décidé de prendre six personnes. » bredouilla Harry. « Je veux dire qu'il n'y a pas de loi sorcière disant que vous ne pouvez avoir que deux parrains seulement, j'ai vérifié à la bibliothèque. »

« Une échappatoire ? » demanda Rogue d'une voix curieuse.

« Ouais, ce n'est évident mais c'est quand même là. La loi ne dit pas actuellement seulement deux. »

« Ingénieux. » Sirius fit un petit sourire.

« Très. » Dumbledore sourit avec bonheur

« Qui sont-ils ? » demanda Tom avec curiosité.

« Moi ! » s'exclama joyeusement Ron.

« Ouais…J'ai choisi Ron, Hermione, Pompom… »

Harry se leva, fixant Sirius. Les yeux de Sirius s'élargirent légèrement sous le coup de la confusion quand Harry s'avança et l'étreignit, enfouissant son visage dans les robes de l'Animagus. Sirius regarda Rémus qui haussa les épaules, visiblement aussi confus que Sirius.

« J'ai pensé que tu pourrais être comme un grand-père pour eux, Sirius comme ils n'ont pas… »

Il fut coupé par Sirius qui le serra si fort dans ses bras qu'il sentit tout l'air sortir de son corps. Harry l'agrippa encore plus fort, ne voulant pas laisser partir l'homme qu'il considérait comme le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Tout le monde fut surpris de voir des larmes coulant le long du visage de Sirius. Harry le regarda avec incertitude mais Sirius lui sourit grandement, berçant son visage dans ses mains et fixant droit dans les yeux verts de Harry.

« J'adorerais être leur Grand-père. » dit-il doucement.

« Qui sont les autres Parrains ? » demanda Tom, qui se demandait qui d'autre Harry avait choisi.

Harry se recula et se tourna vers Rémus, une question cachée au fond de ses yeux verts. Rémus ne comprit pas au début mais quand il le fit ses yeux s'élargirent sous le choc. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à Harry. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir son propre enfant et la pensée d'être capable de s'occuper des petits-enfants d'un de ses meilleurs amis le surprenait.

« Je ne peux pas Harry… » commença-t-il à bégayer, laissant la logique non dite.

« Tu ne les blesseras pas ! Je mettrai ma vie entre tes mains Rémus ! »

« Je… »

« S'il te plaît ? » demanda Harry.

Il fut tiré dans les bras du loup-garou et Rémus laisse échapper un petit cri. Sirius sourit, heureux pour son ami et son filleul. Dumbledore semblait comme si Noël était arrivé plus tôt des larmes dans ses yeux bleus. McGonagall se trouva elle-même en larmes et Rogue ressentit de la pitié pour l'homme qui ne serait jamais autorisé à avoir ses propres enfants. Harry plaça un baiser sur la joue de Rémus, qui resserra son étreinte sous le léger touché.

Finalement assis sur les genoux de Rémus, Harry se retourna. Ses yeux cette fois fixaient le sol. Harry était incertain sur comment demander aux deux autres personnes. Il se leva et marcha vers le lit de Neville, souriant au garçon qui le regardait comme s'il avait été pétrifié. Les yeux de Neville s'élargirent sous l'incrédulité et l'étonnement.

Il ne savait pas que Harry était au courant pour ses parents. Harry savait aussi que Neville était souvent seul. Harry comprenait cela et voulait donner à Neville comme un cadeau pour être là quand Harry avait juste besoin de quelqu'un avec qui s'asseoir en silence. Depuis quelques années ou plutôt depuis que Voldemort avait été ressuscité il avait été silencieusement brave. Il avait aussi pardonné à Tom d'avoir rendu ses parents fous.

« Je me demandais si tu voulais être Parrain, Nev ? »

« Moi ? » Neville poussa un cri aigu.

Rogue grogna.

« Oui… je te fais confiance Neville… c'était vraiment une décision simple … J'ai Ron l'étourdi, Hermione l'intelligente, Rémus le prudent, Pompom qui les mettra dans du coton s'ils crient et insistera sur le fait qu'ils sont malades, et je voulais quelqu'un qui serait simplement toujours là pour eux. » Harry fit un sourire vacillant.

« Est-ce que tu es… ? »

« Fonce, Nev. » cria Seamus, ravi pour son ami.

« D'accord. » dit Harry résolument.

« S'il te plaît Neville. » dit Tom doucement.

Neville regarda vers le haut, ses yeux rencontrant la personne qui lui avait fait subir des années de misère et provoquer la perte de ses parents. Il vit la culpabilité et le regret dans les yeux écarlates de Tom et il ressentit de la pitié pour cet homme qui n'aurait jamais une vie de paix mais plutôt des personnes qui l'appelleraient le maléfique Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Oui. » Neville sourit largement et joyeusement.

« Merci. »

« Donc qui est le suivant ? S'il te plaît dis-moi que ce n'est pas Lavande ? Et à propos de Parvati ? » demanda Ron, curieux.

« Le prochain n'est pas une fille. » Harry fit un petit sourire.

Avant qu'ils aient le temps de cligner des yeux Harry tournoya et agrippa les mains de Rogue. Tout le monde le fixa sous le choc. Neville s'évanouit et Ron laissa échapper un cri étranglé. Sirius semblait sur le point d'ensorceler le Maître des Potions et Rémus et Dumbledore paraissaient amusés. Tom fit un petit sourire.

« Voulez-vous être leur Parrain, Professeur ? » demanda-t-il finalement, fixant les yeux écarquillés de Rogue.

« Je ne pense pas que… » s'étrangla Rogue.

« J'ai confiance en vous. Maintenant que Voldemort est parti, je veux que tout soit parfait. En outre, qui d'autre dirait dix points en moins pour Serpentard ? » Harry fit un petit sourire.

« Pardon ? » Rogue cligna des yeux, confus.

« Ils seront le plus probablement des Serpentards. Je parie qu'ils seront les deux seuls Serpentards auxquels vous ne prendrez jamais des points. » Harry sourit, amusé.

Rogue fit un faible sourire, toujours totalement confus. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Harry l'avait choisi pour être Parrain de ces deux enfants. Rogue regarda Tom, cherchant de l'aide, mais l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres fixait Harry, clairement heureux de son choix.

« Alors, est-ce que vous acceptez ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui. » murmura finalement Rogue, toujours sous le choc.

Sirius resta simplement calme, comprenant les raisons de Harry. En outre, même si Harry avait choisi l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde pour faire partie de la vie de ses petits-enfants, au moins il pourrait leur apprendre plein de tours pour les transformer en le pire cauchemar de Rogue : la seconde génération de Maraudeurs. Il sourit sournoisement.

« Sirius ? » le questionna Rémus.

« J'étais juste en train de penser à ce que je pourrais leur apprendre… » Sirius fit un sourire en coin à Rogue.

Rogue étouffa un cri de frustration. McGonagall le fixa, montrant sa désapprobation.

« Bien. Maintenant tout ce que j'ai à faire est de le dire à Pompom sans qu'elle s'évanouisse ou qu'elle me confine à l'Infirmerie pour huit mois. ». Harry sourit.

Juste alors Hermione, Fred, George et Ginny entrèrent dans la pièce. Les jumeaux s'approchèrent de Harry et commencèrent à le serrer dans leurs bras, le faisant tournoyer dans les airs et plantant des baisers excités et puérils sur les joues de Harry d'une façon française.

« Lâchez-moi… » ordonna Harry.

« Devine ce que moi… » commença Fred.

« Et Fred avons trouvé la nuit dernière… » l'interrompit George.

« Tu ne devineras jamais… » Fred sourit largement.

« Puisque que Ronny… »

« Notre frère bien-aimé… » George fit un sourire en coin.

« Est le Parrain des jumeaux cela fait de toi… »

« Un Weasley ! » finit Fred joyeusement.

« Maman va être si heureuse. » renifla George, faisant mine de sangloter.

« Ouais…et attends que Percy te voie ! »

« Félicitations, Harry, bienvenue dans la famille Weasley. » dit George en une parfaite imitation du pompeux Percy, secouant la main de Harry avec enthousiasme.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, les lèvres de Rogue se relevèrent légèrement et McGonagall était en train de rire sottement. Harry les fixa, ébloui, se sentant prêt de s'évanouir. Tom vit cela et il se précipita en avant, prenant Harry dans ses bras tendrement. Les jumeaux réalisèrent qu'il était là et laissèrent échapper un cri excité, sortant un Journal et le passant à l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres.

~~~~~

_Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer le Nom maintenant un Weasley et Harry Potter enceinte_

_Aujourd'hui deux sources fiables, Messieurs Fred et George Weasley ont donné à La Gazette des Sorciers une interview exclusive. Les deux garçons, qui font leurs études à Poudlard l'École de Sorcellerie, nous ont dit qu'ils ont fait de l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres un membre honoraire de la famille Weasley. _

_Quand je les ai questionné, ils m'ont dit que M. Harry Potter, le Garçon Qui A Survécu, est enceinte, portant deux garçons que les parents extatiques ont nommés Pyro et Kiaran Potter Jedusor. Le Garçon Qui A Survécu a choisi le frère des jumeaux, Ronald Weasley comme l'un des Parrains de ses enfants. _

_Il est dit que M. Potter serait enceinte d'un mois et extrêmement heureux. Nous avons consulté des docteurs de tout le monde magique et nous pouvons rapporter que c'est le premier cas de grossesse masculine jamais enregistré, et peut-être le seul._

_Nos sources nous ont informé que c'était une conséquence du Lien entre le couple. Nous pouvons seulement espérer que Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer le Nom est aussi sûr que les jumeaux Weasley le prétendent :_

_« Il est génial ! Il a rendu Harry heureux et il n'a blessé personne, » dit Fred Weasley._

_« Nous sommes honorés d'avoir l'héritier de Serpentard et Harry Potter dans notre famille. Ma mère_ _pense déjà que Harry est son fils en tout sauf en loi et par le sang…en fait je pense qu'elle l'aime plus qu'elle ne nous aime nous ! » George Weasley souria._

_« Oui… ma mère pleurera quand elle lira ça. Nous espérons jute que Harry ne nous étranglera pas… »_

_« Il a des changements d'humeurs très rapides… »_

_« Olivier Dubois dit qu'il ne peut pas croire que Harry se soit mis enceinte alors qu'il pourrait jouer au Quidditch… »_

_« Ouais donc ma sœur Ginny lui a jeté un oreiller ! »_

_Nous à la Gazette des Sorciers offrons toutes nos félicitations au couple et souhaitons une grossesse sûre et heureuse pour Harry Potter. Nous rapporterons plus de renseignements sur ce miracle demain._

_Écrit par Rita Skeeter_

~~~~~

Harry était bouche bée face aux jumeaux qui se reculèrent légèrement. Ils furent totalement ébahis quand Harry commença à rire, se saisissant les côtes et haletant pour retrouver son souffle. Tom fixait les jumeaux avec incrédulité. Il se sourirent l'un à l'autre, soulagés que Harry ne veuille pas les étrangler.

« Je ne peux pas croire que vous avez dit à tout le monde magique que vous avez fait de Voldemort un Weasley. » haleta-t-il.

« Eh merde. » Ron avait le souffle coupé, paraissant totalement incrédule.

« Qu'est-ce que va dire votre mère ? » demanda Rogue sous le choc.

« Elle sera heureuse ! » s'exclama Ginny avec un petit rire.

« Après qu'elle ait arrêté de pleurer… » Fred sourit.

« Et de s'évanouir… » ajouta George.

« Et alors elle commencera à tricoter… »

« De ravissants petits pulls pour les jumeaux Weasley ! » George sourit.

« Et maintenant que nous avons le Garçon Qui A Survécu, un loup-garou apprivoisé, Voldemort, et les miraculeux bébés dans notre famille… » commença Fred.

« N'oublie pas la toujours aussi intelligente future Mme. Ronald Weasley et notre cher herbologiste. » ajouta Seamus.

« Et…et… » haleta Harry.

« Ouais ? » demanda Hermione. 

« Le professeur Rogue. »

Les jumeaux se retournèrent et fixèrent avec des yeux ronds Rogue. Les lèvres de Rogue s'inclinèrent légèrement d'amusement, en rencontrant les yeux ébahis des jumeaux. Hermione était bouche bée et Ginny fixait Harry pour être sûre qu'il se sentait bien et qu'il n'avait pas juste un moment de folie. Harry sourit avec affectation et éclata de rire.

« J'ai confiance en Severus. » dit Tom calmement.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Tom.

« Il a prouvé sa loyauté pour le Côté Lumineux de nombreuses fois en espionnant, perdant presque sa vie dans certaines occasions…et il est le meilleur Maître des Potions du monde. » Tom sourit. 

Rogue n'était pas préparé à ce que les Weasley se jettent d'eux-mêmes sur lui. Il chuta en arrière légèrement, ses yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité alors que Fred posait un curieux baiser sur sa joue et l'étreignit. George secoua sa main sauvagement.

« Bienvenue dans la famille Weasley. » George rayonnait de bonheur.

Dumbledore toussa.

« Donc nous avons aussi un Espion ! C'est tellement cool ! Vous pouvez nous dire comment vous avez failli être tué… »

« Guillotiné… »

« Pourquoi vous détestez les Gryffondors… »

« Et est-ce que vous pouvez nous aider pour nos bonbons d'invisibilité… »

« Et nos Poissons Rouges Géants … »

« Ils font grandir jusqu'à sept pieds en trente secondes… »

Rogue fixait les jumeaux comme si son pire cauchemar venait de se réaliser. Ils eurent soudainement une idée et s'arrêtèrent, ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, acquiescèrent et coururent hors de la pièce, rentrant presque dans Hermione et Ginny qui étaient sur leur chemin vers la sortie du dortoir.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai le pressentiment que tout cela sera dans la Gazette du Sorcier demain ? » murmura Roue, en lissant ses robes.

« Bravo ! Vous pourrez envoyer une beuglante à Rita Skeeter après. » Harry sourit joyeusement, se penchant pour embrasser les lèvres de Tom en riant.

Fin du chapitre. Plus qu'un chapitre, eh oui c'est presque fini mais j'espère que je vous retrouverez sur ma prochain traduction.

Passons maintenant au **RAR :**

**Eowyn Malefoy : **Voici la suite qui je l'espère t'a plu. Merci. Bye.

**Clau : **Je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise. Merci. Bye.

**Lunicorne : **J'imagine que tu parles de Bound. Non je ne l'ai pas lu et je ne sais pas si je la lirai, car je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps. Quant à la traduire, je ne le ferai pas, car ça ne m'intéresse pas de traduire deux fics sur le même sujet. Et puis bien que j'aime bien le couple Tom/Harry, je préfère les Harry/Draco et les Harry/Sévérus. Dsl si tu veux que je la traduise. Bye.

**Hannange : **Oui, c'est vrai. Bye.

**. (alias la personne qui n'ose même pas dire qui elle est) : **Je ne sais pas si tu liras cette réponse mais je veux te dire que non je n'ai rien pris. Que ce n'est pas moi qui écrit mais que je traduis seulement. Les critiques ne me gênent pas mais là je ne considère pas que c'est constructif. Si cette fic ne te plaît pas personne ne t'oblige à la lire. 

**Lyly : **Voici la suite. Merci beaucoup. Bye.

**Kim : **Salut !!! Voici la suite. Et puis Rogue n'est pas si méchant que ça, sa réaction est un peu étrange mais pas tant que ça. Merci. Bye.

**Lululle : **Si tu veux que je t'envoie un mail quand je publie un chapitre il suffit de me demander (et que tu me donnes ton adresse bien sûr). Merci beaucoup. Zibouxxx.

**Khisanth : **Voici la suite. Pour ce qui est de Draco, tu verras plus tard. Bye.

**Izzie :** Kikooo. Je suis contente de te voir. Merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu aimes toujours. Zibouxxx.

**Mangafana : **Mais ça ne te gêne pas de ne plus avoir de cerveau pour lire des fics ou pour écrire des reviews ??? Mdrrr. Oui, je pense qu'il est au courant mais pour l'instant, se venger n'est pas sa priorité. Il faudra voir plus tard, pour ce qui est de gagatiser. Oui, c'est vrai Dumbledore se croit parfois trop supérieur aux autres. Ah, c'est bête, je te plains et j'espère que tu les a réussi. J'espère que tu es maintenant complètement guérie. Mais de rien, c'est normal, je m'inquiète pour mes revieweurs préférés. Bye.

**Marie : **Mais de rien, c'est tout à fait normal et je continuerai. En fait si je ne le proposais pas avant c'est parce que je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé. La grossesse c'est difficile, alors des jumeaux cela peut-être dangeureux encore plus lorsque que c'est une grossesse masculine. Pour l'accouchement, je ne sais vraiment pas comment ça va se passer, dsl. Bye.

**Umbre77 : **En avant pour une longue réponse. Mais c'est horrible, je te plains vraiment et j'espère que tu arriveras à tout retrouver parce que je veux le lire ce chapitre moi. Méchant nordiiiiii. Comment ça tu l'appelle « ta petite nullité numéro 1 » ??? Mais ça va pas, elle est génial comme fic, tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, non mais. Oui je prie avec toi. Oui, c'et vrai que j'ai remarqué que les réponses à tes reviews étaient souvent très longues (même plus que remarqué vu que je les écris). C'est étrange, mdrrr. Pauvre chat, tu ne devrais pas te défouler sur de pauvres animaux sans défense. Mais je te pardonne, mdrrrr. Bon bah j'espère que cette réponse sera assez longue pour toi et puis ça va me réchauffer les doigts, j'ai horriblement froid (je suis de retour de mon lycée où je suis allée pour rien parce qu'on m'avais donner un horaire erroné donc faut que j'y retourne dans une heure génial !!!). Moi pour l'instant mes profs se sont à peu près calmés (seulement deux trois contrôles par semaine avec les devoirs et les exercices bien sûr). C'est pour ça que j'ai eu le temps de me crée un Blog (enfin il est encore tout nouveau et il n'y a presque rien mais bientôt il y aura plus de choses), l'adresse est dans ma bio. Enfin ce n'est pas trop nul et je pense que j'ai lu pire mais quand enfin j'arrive au bout du chapitre et bien il faut qu'il y est une petite phrase que je n'arrive pas à traduire (même Leena ne sait pas comment le traduire = je suis désespérée). Une expression anglaise que je ne trouve nulle part, encore une fois trop génial. Si je crois que je l'ai vue se plaindre une fois, mais je ne me souviens pas très bien, faudrait lui demander. Pour Il était une fois un soir de Noël, eh bien je suis heureuse qu'elle t'ait plu. Oui, c'est vrai que la musique de SDA3 est géniale et triste hélas. J'ai lu toutes tes fics sauf Souvenir (mais je le ferai un jour). Il est blessé mais il ne meurt pas et puis c'est normal quand même. Enfin tes fics sont géniales et je les adorent un point c'est tout. Si c'est merveilleux, lolll. Je n'ai peur de rien même pas de tes compliments, ptdrrr. Encore une fois, merci beaucoup. Je traduis peut-être pas mal mais pour ce qui est de l'écriture ça n'a pas trop l'air de plaire (enfin ma nouvelle sur FictionPress n'a reçue aucune review enfin ce n'est pas grave si j'avais raté le concours c'est pour une bonne raison). Moi aussi j'aime bien Rogue (ou Snape suivant les préférences). Je suis très contente de t'avoir rendu heureuse, un peu de bonheur en plus ça ne fait pas de mal. Oui, ça va et merci à toi. Bon dsl pour cette réponse qui est plus courte que ta review mais faut vraiment que je poste.

Pour la peine voici encore un de mes haïkus (pauvre de toi mdrrr) :

« Je suis l'ombre qui se cache sous chacun de tes pas, tu es le soleil qui sèche chacune de mes larmes. »

« La vie est dans tes yeux mais dans mon âme restait la mort avant que je ne te rencontre. »

Toujours aussi joyeux je sais. J'espère ne pas avoir trop miné ton moral. Gib zibouxxxx.


	21. Réactions

**Apologies and Past Mistakes **

Disclaimer : 

L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR et l'histoire à Frizzy je ne possède que la traduction. 

Note de la traductrice : Voici le dernier chapitre, je suis toute émue. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres. Encore merci Dod pour tes corrections. N'oubliez pas de lire les notes en bas du chapitre, elles pourraient vous intéresser. 

Dod : voici un travail de longue haleine qui se termine (enfin ^^). Mais nous vous laissons découvrir la fin de cette fic (c'est le plus important pour le moment)

**Attention cette fic est un slash Harry/Tom Jedusor donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin. **(Vous devez le savoir depuis le temps et puis si vous êtes toujours là c'est que ça ne vous gêne pas tant que ça.)

Chapitre 21 : Réactions 

****

Harry, Tom, les Gryffondors et tous les autres descendirent finalement dans le Grand Hall pour le petit-déjeuner. Aussitôt qu'ils dépassèrent la porte, Harry riant dans le visage heureux de Tom, les autres professeurs et étudiants qui cancanaient à propos de l'article dans le journal devinrent silencieux, leurs yeux fixés sur Harry et Tom. Tom se rembrunit.

« Bienvenue ! Aujourd'hui nous avons une annonce à faire, » dit joyeusement Dumbledore, bondissant presque vers la table des Professeurs.

Quand il arriva, il prit un sorbet au citron et commença à le manger, autorisant Tom, Harry, les Gryffondors, Sirius, Rémus, Rogue et McGonagall à tous s'asseoir. Les yeux de Dumbledore remarquèrent les visages dans l'expectative tout autour de lui et il ria.

« Puis-je exprimer mes félicitations à M. Potter et M. Jedusor pour leurs deux garçons à venir ? » il rayonnait.

Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur Harry qui fixait avec détermination Dumbledore. Tom fit la grimace à la vue des visages incrédules de nombreux Serpentards, ses yeux aperçurent Malfoy et c'était seulement le fait que Harry était dans ses bras qui l'empêcha d'ensorceler ou de tuer le garçon sur le champ.

« Je propose que vous mettiez cette chose hors de ma vue. » grogna Tom, ses yeux écarlates brillant de furie alors qu'ils fixaient le visage maintenant blafard de Malfoy.

« M. Malfoy, voulez-vous bien me rejoindre dans mon bureau immédiatement ? »

La voix de Dumbledore était froide et âpre. Tout le monde tressaillit, n'ayant jamais vu Dumbledore aussi furieux avant. À ce moment-là, ils surent tous pourquoi il était l'un des plus puissant et des plus craints de tous les sorciers du monde magique.

Malfoy pâlit instantanément, sachant qu'il était découvert. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Harry pendant un instant et durant cette seconde où leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, il se retrouva à se haïr lui-même. Il était la cause de la douleur présente dans ses yeux habituellement heureux.

Dumbledore se déplaça violement vers Malfoy et le tira pratiquement hors de la pièce. Les Gryffondors créèrent une barrière protectrice pour Harry qui avait pâli et regardait maintenant ses mains qui étaient enlacées avec celles de Tom nerveusement.

« Attends juste que je mette la main sur ce sale furet ! Je vais le tuer ! »

Personne ne s'inquiéta de dire quelque chose à Ron pour son explosion. McGonagall se leva, toussant pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde dans le Hall. Ses yeux étaient emplis de désapprobation mais ils s'adoucirent quand ils rencontrèrent la tête baissée de Harry. Ses lèvres s'inclinèrent légèrement quand elle vit le visage rouge et furieux de Ron et elle se contint difficilement d'éclater de rire.

« M. Malfoy a été expulsé pour avoir attaqué M. Potter. Les détails sont confidentiels. »

« Quoi ? Il était avec moi Professeur Rogue ! » cria Pansy d'une voix stridente, en se levant.

Elle avait été la petite amie de Draco depuis leur cinquième année. Ils n'étaient pas très proches, et tout le monde suspectait qu'ils étaient ensemble seulement à cause de leurs familles. Pansy avait toujours aimé étaler de l'argent, et fanfaronner sur combien en avait les Malfoy. Devenir une Malfoy était quelque chose dont elle avait toujours rêvé et elle vit son rêve se briser quand elle rencontra les yeux glacés de Rogue.

« Asseyez-vous Mlle Parkinson. Je vous assure que j'ai personnellement discuté avec M. Malfoy pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui. il est effectivement jeté hors de l'école, » grogna Rogue.

Les Serpentards et tout le monde sauf ceux qui savaient que Harry avait choisi Rogue comme Parrain le fixèrent avec incrédulité. La pièce était totalement silencieuse quand Harry commença à rire. Tout le monde le regarda. Les yeux verts de Harry étaient fixés sur les Serpentards qui le fixaient avec une haine non déguisée.

« J'aimerai que vous sachiez que le Professeur Rogue est l'un des six Parrains que j'ai choisi. » il sourit, machiavélique.

« Quoi ! » explosa Angelina sous le choc.

« Avec Ron, Hermione, Rémus Lupin, Neville et Pompom, si elle accepte. » Les yeux de Harry étaient fixés sur l'infirmière atterrée qui commença promptement à sangloter bruyamment, acquiescant et reniflant en même temps.

« J'ai aussi demandé à Sirius d'être le Grand-père subrogateur et j'aimerai que Hagrid soit leur oncle, comme moi et Tom n'avons pas de parents vivants. »

Hagrid laissa échapper un cri et se précipita vers Harry pour lui donner une étreinte à briser les os. Tom lui envoya un regard d'avertissement et le demi-géant donna à Harry une douce étreinte, complètement différente de son comportement et ses actions habituellement maladroites. Il sortit un énorme mouchoir et commença à dire à Harry que c'était le plus heureux jour de sa vie.

Harry sourit, se penchant pour embrasser doucement Tom sur les lèvres.

« Heureux, mon amour ? » s'enquérra Tom.

« Oui. » Harry sourit.

« Bien. »

« Je t'aime. » murmura Harry dans son oreille, faisant frissonner Tom d'adoration alors que ses yeux écarlates rencontrèrent les orbes vertes aimées.

« Pas même la moitié de ce que je t'aime. » confessa-t-il, choquant les étudiants qui firent le silence.

« Peut-être. » Harry rougit.

Tom ria.

**********************************************************************************

Cette nuit Harry s'assit sur le lit, attendant que Tom revienne de la salle de bain. Il baissa les yeux vers son pyjama et décida rapidement de ce qu'il allait faire. Il se dévêtit et se glissa sous les couvertures, frissonnant quand la soie caressa sa peau tiède.

Ils n'étaient pas allés en classe aujourd'hui mais s'étaient assis en parlant dans leur Tour. Ils s'étaient simplement tenus l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, regardant les flammes dans la cheminée et écoutant le bruit du vent à l'extérieur. Harry s'était sentit tellement en sécurité et en paix que son c½ur avait fondu.

Ils étaient montés depuis une demi-heure. Harry avait été le premier à prendre son bain, laissant Tom commander quelque chose à manger, ce que Dobby avait fait volontairement avec des larmes dans ses immenses yeux alors qu'il les félicitait tous les deux. La nourriture était maintenant sur la table, où Tom l'avait posée avant d'aller à la salle de bain quand Harry en sortait.

Harry prit une part de gâteau à la fraise, le mangeant lentement. Sa grossesse lui avait donné jusqu'à présent une passion pour les fraises et les elfes de maison avaient été ravi de les lui apporté, disant que Harry était le bienvenu pour venir prendre de la nourriture à chaque fois qu'il le voulait. Ils adoraient visiblement l'idée d'avoir un enfant à l'école.

Harry finit le gâteau, sirotant un verre de jus de citrouille pensivement. Il voulait que Tom lui fasse l'amour. Il n'était pas effrayé qu'il le blesse encore car il savait que Tom ne lui ferait plus jamais de mal. Il était un peu timide, sachant que les marques que Malfoy avait faites étaient toujours visibles sur sa peau pâle. Il se demandait comment Tom allaient réagir par rapport à elles.

Est-ce qu'il sera répugné, pensa Harry. Est-ce qu'il ne voudra pas me toucher, ou détestera les marques qui ont été mises de force sur sa peau ? Est-ce qu'il sera gentil et attentif, l'aimant et le tenant, murmurant de douces paroles dans son oreille comme il l'avait fait la première et la dernière fois qu'ils avaient couché ensembles ?

Tom entra dans la pièce, brossant ses cheveux. Il reposa la brosse dans un tiroir de l'armoire de toilette et se déplaça vers le lit. Il poussa les couvertures et fixa le corps nu de Harry. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que se yeux voyageaient des larges épaules vers les étroites et fines hanches et les jambes musclées. Le léger renflement de son estomac ajoutait seulement à sa beauté.

« Harry ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

« Couche-toi. » ordonna Harry avec résolution.

Tom s'allongea avec stupeur, regardant Harry se pencher vers lui et commencer enlever son pyjama, ses mouvements lents et séducteurs. Les mains de Harry s'attardèrent sur sa taille, tripotant l'élastique de ses boxers pour le taquiner. Il haussa un sourcil à l'entente du gémissement qui s'échappa de la gorge de Tom.

« Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour. » chuchota Harry.

« Cela ne blessera pas les bébés ? » demanda Tom avec hésitation.

Harry sentit son c½ur s'agrandir alors qu'il regarda dans les yeux écarlates de Tom. Quand il y vit de l'amour pur il sentit toutes ses inquiétudes s'envoler. Tom l'aimait !

Tom le roula sur le dos, s'allongeant avec prudence au-dessus de Harry. Il embrassa les douces lèvres, entrant sa langue dans sa bouche et gagnant un gémissement du garçon sous lui. Les lèvres de Harry étaient douces et chaudes, sa langue bataillant avec la sienne.

« Tu as un goût de fraises. »

Ses lèvres voyagèrent sur la gorge de Harry, mordant légèrement les suçons que Malfoy avait laissés, revendiquant Harry comme sien. Harry marmonna, tirant Tom plus proche. Tom se recula et prit une fraise d'un bol posé sur le plateau des elfes de maison. Il mit la moitié dans sa bouche et se pencha, glissant l'autre moitié dans celle de Harry et la suçant. Harry l'a mangea avec appétit.

Les lèvres de Tom glissèrent sur sa joue, laissant un trait écarlate de jus de fraise sur leur sillage. Tom sourit à l'expression curieuse de Harry, riant doucement. Harry était tellement innocent parfois. Il se demanda brièvement comment Malfoy avait. il poussa hâtivement ces pensées de côté.

Tom avait craint que Harry ait peur après l'attaque de Malfoy. Pour son ravissement, Harry était un amant tendre et taquin, explorant son corps timidement mais avec résolution. La seule fois où ils avaient été ensemble avait été étrange et hésitante de la part de Harry. Maintenant Harry demandait, voulant Tom autant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait Harry.

Après ils s'allongèrent ensembles, leurs membres enlacés. Harry plaça sa tête humide de transpiration dans le creux de l'épaule de Tom, ses doigts caressant la poitrine en sueur de Tom. Les bras de Tom étaient serrés autour de lui et Harry le sentit embrasser légèrement l'éclair sur son front.

« Je t'aime. Tu es mien maintenant, » haleta Tom, luisant des conséquences de ce qui avait été le moment le plus parfait de sa vie.

« Je sais. Je suis tien pour toujours. Je t'aime tellement Tom, tellement que c'est douloureux. »

Ils s'endormirent, un sourire sur leurs deux visages.

Ils avaient finalement acceptés leur Lien.

**********************************************************************************

Je tiens à préciser que Draco Malfoy a été expulsé pour viol par Sévérus Rogue et Albus Dumbledore.

L'auteur (Frizzy) fera une séquelle un jour, mais pour l'instant elle se concentre sur Magnetic Attraction, son autre fic qui est un slash HP/DM (elle est traduite par Leena Asakura). Je traduirai cette séquelle bien sûr et j'espère que vous la lirez (si vous voulez que je vous prévienne quand le premier chapitre sera publié, il suffit que vous me le demandiez en me laissant votre e-mail.). Cette séquelle portera normalement sur la scolarité à Poudlard des enfants de Harry et Tom, mais je n'en sais pas plus donc pas besoin de me harceler (et j'ai bien dit normalement donc ce n'est pas sûr).

Et voilà c'est fini, j'espère que cette fic vous aura plu. Merci encore d'avoir lu ma traduction. Et j'espère vous revoir sur ma prochaine traduction qui sera elle aussi un slash (elle arrivera après les vacances). Je posterai des réponses aux reviews du dernier chapitre dans une semaine (vendredi prochain).

Gib ziboux à tous et à toutes.

**RAR :**

**Lululle : **Salut !!! J'avais remarqué lol. Voici la suite (je suis allée assez vite j'espère ???). Bye.

**Lunicorne : **Ma prochaine traduction s'appelle Underwater Light, elle est de Maya et c'est un slash Harry/Draco. Le premier chapitre arrivera après les vacances, le temps que je prenne un peu d'avance. Bye.

**Rogue Potter : **Ce n'est pas grave, comme dirait quelqu'un que je connais, tant que tu laisses une reviews de temps en temps je ne t'en veux pas. Tant mieux, j'en suis très heureuse. Pour le sort de Draco, eh bien il est juste renvoyé, dsl mais ce n'est pas ma faute. Zibouxxx. Ce n'est vraiment pas grave.

**Clau : **Salut !!! Merci beaucoup. Bye.

**Khisanth : **Merci beaucoup. Voici la suite (et la fin). Pour Draco, il est juste renvoyé. Bye.

**Prune : **Eh oui, j'avoue avoir été surprise moi-même quand je l'ai lu la première fois. Voici la suite. Bye.

**Chichisushi : **Oui, c'est une famille plutôt étrange. Je les imagine bien en train de faire leur course, loool : « Dis Tonton Sevie, tu m'achètes une sucette, stpppp ???? » mdrrr. Merci, merci beaucoup. Non, ce n'était pas trop dur à traduire, en tout cas par rapport à ma prochaine traduction (j'y arrive paaasss bouhhhhhh :'( = pauvre de moi lool). Voici le dernier chapitre (ze suis zémueee). Zibouxxxxxx.

**Larm : **Bienvenue à toi nouvelle revieweuse, loool. Bah le dernier chapitre, c'est maintenant. Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. Bye.

**Lyly : **Voici la suite. Bye.

**Marie : **Mais de rien, c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier de me laisser une review. Bye.

**La Deesse : **Tiens, encore une nouvelle revieweuse. Merci beaucoup même si je ne fais que traduire cette fic. Il y aura une séquelle qui parlera sûrement de la scolarité des enfants de Harry et Tom mais il va falloir attendre que l'auteur l'écrive. Bye.

Ishtarlee67 : Merci beaucoup bien que le mérite revient surtout à l'auteur. Voici la suite. Merci. Bye. 

**Kim : **Salut !!! Voici le dernier chapitre. Zibouxxxxxx.

**Saael' : **Kikoooo !!! Je suis super contente de te voir (ta review m'a vraiment remonté le moral alors que j'étais un peu déprimée, mais ça va mieux). Je vais bien (enfin maintenant an tout cas) et toi ??? Moi aussi je me suis promis de ne jamais souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un (j'ai failli rompre ma promesse quelques fois, ce matin même = non je ne citerai personne). Ce n'est pas grave, ça ne me fait que plus plaisir de te revoir. Merci beaucoup, beaucoup. Gib zibouxxxxx

**Umbre77 : **Saluuut touaaa !!! Moi aussi je suis crevée heureusement que c'est le week-end (en plus j'avais sport ce matin comme tous les vendredis matin quoi et après contrôle de géo de 2h = horrible en plus je suis enrhumée : viens de prendre un comprimé en espérant qu'il fera passé mon mal de crâne). Réponse à la réponse de la réponse (looool) : Si tu as retrouvé presque toutes tes pages, ça va (je connais qqn au lycée à qui je l'ai dit et qui était bouleversée par cette horrible nouvelle - eh oui tu as plusieurs fans dans mon lycée). Ahhh mais je ne sais vais pas, méchant chat et pauvre hamster (moi je ne peux pas avoir d'animaux à part des poissons parce que mon père est allergique mais je me suis fait une raison). Une comparaison très juste à défaut d'être poétique. Oui moi aussi, j'ai hâte d'être en vacances. Je verrai quand j'aurai le temps de la lire (je laisserai une review). Oulahh ça devient dangeureux tout ça, il faut vraiment que tu dormes plus. Moi j'ai un carnet rempli (va bien falloir que j'en rachète un) de pleins de trucs que j'ai écrit (j'ai vraiment honte de certains). Loooooool moi aussi j'aime bcp Rogue (et les slashs Harry/Sévérus = j'adooore Blood de Artemis Luna Diana c'est une fic vraiment trop géniale vivement la chapitre 7). Ce n'est pas grave si ta review est plus courte (d'ailleurs ma réponse aussi n'est pas très longue mais comme je suis déjà un peu en retard pour publier ce chapitre je me dépèche). Je vais lui demander mais je ne pense pas que tu sois si nul que ça, il suffit de s'entraîner (c'est pour ça que je part en Irlande pendant les vacances d'avril = ô joie, bouhhhh veux pas y aller looool). Zibouxxxxx. J'attends avec impatience ta prochaine review.

**Mangafana : **Eh oui Rogue a accepté, il n'est pas si méchant que ça. Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi et j'espère que tu guériras vite (une deuxième fois). Merci et zibouxxx (pas besoin de me mettre loin je suis déjà malade, bouhhhh pauvre de nous).

À la semaine prochaine pour les réponses aux reviews de ce chapitre.


	22. Remerciements

Merci beaucoup !!!! 

****

Alors je tiens à vous dire à tous (oui, vous devant votre écran) un grand merci, d'avoir été là, de m'avoir lu et pour certain d'avoir laisser des reviews. Si jamais vous avez encore des questions après avoir lu ce message, eh bien envoyez-moi un mail (mon mail est dans ma bio), je pourrai répondre avec plus de facilité ainsi. Si vous voulez juste me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fic, vous pouvez sans problème laisser une review (peut-être qu'on atteindra les 300 reviews, qui sait ?).

Alors je vais ici remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review ou plusieurs, qu'elles soient courtes ou longues, alors merci beaucoup, beaucoup (ça va être long, 58 personne quand même) :

**Mara Jade 5 **

**Naya**

**Pat 06**

**Tolkiane**

**Vivi Malfoy**

**Auclerc**

**Chichisushi**

**Kochka**

**Clau**

**Kim **(alias Forty-Times)

**Lily.Jay**

**Chouchou**

**Sirie-Stefie**

**Mangafana**

**Sungirl1**

**Sissicho**

**Mama **

**Lululle**

**Lunicorne**

**Yuki-chan**

**Kyzara**

**Loumiolla**

**Ansuku**

**Na-chan**

**Rogue Potter**

**Jade31**

**Hanna**

**Alfa**

**Laurie**

**Saael'**

**Hannange**

**Kurapika**

**Bidule**

**Lo**

**Cristal_yuy**

**Shenna**

**Lyly**

**Valoche**

**Nakhemda**

**Dumati**

**Izzie**

**Seigneur-Lord**

**Mionne**

**Myra**

**Dragon fire**

**Prune**

**Kalhana**

**Umbre77**

**Eowyn Malefoy**

**Milie**

**Artemis**

**Pierre de Lune**

Marie Christine 

**Khisanth**

**Larm**

**La Deesse**

**Ishtarlee67**

J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne (sinon venez me le signaler). Sinon je suis très heureuse de vous avoir tous rencontrés, et d'avoir pu parler avec certaines personnes. J'espère vous retrouver sur ma prochaine traduction (un peu de pub ça ne peut pas faire de mal).

Je vais maintenant remettre les prix (lol) :

-Alors pour le prix du plus grand nombre de review =

en première place : Kim (alias Forty-Times) avec 20 reviews

en seconde place : Mangafana avec 19 reviews

et en troisième place : Lyly avec 18 reviews

-Pour le prix de la plus longue review =

Umbre77 gagne sans conteste (surtout avec celle pour le chapitre 21, je vais mettre longtemps pour y répondre mais c'est pas grave parce que j'adore les longues reviews).

Quant au prix, eh bien c'est…. Un gros ziboux bien baveux lol et mes remerciements. Mais je vais être généreuse les deux premiers prix (c'est-à-dire Kim et Umbre77) ont le droit de me demander ce qu'elles veulent tant que ce n'est pas trop exagéré (par exemple : le premier chapitre de Underwater Light si elles promettent de ne l'envoyer à personne d'autre). Donc venez demander votre prix (envoyez-moi un petit mail pour me dire ce que vous voulez - mon mail est dans ma bio).

**Si vous voulez des informations sur ma prochaine traduction allez voir dans ma bio, merci.**

Je vais enfin passer au **RAR :**

**Crystal yuy : **Eh oui, c'est la fin. Je te préviendrai pas de problème. Ma prochaine traduction s'appelle Underwater Light (c'est un slash HP/DM) et c'est une fic Maya. Merci beaucoup et j'espère te revoir sur UL ou ailleurs. Bye.

**Laurie : **Merci beaucoup et je te préviendrai pour ma prochaine traduction (pour tous les chapitres ???). Et c'est en effet un slash HP/DM. Bye.

**Lyly : **Merci beaucoup, ma prochaine traduction est Underwater Light. Je te préviendrai donc pour la séquelle. Bye.

**Rogue Potter : **Eh oui, c'est la fin. Merci beaucoup et on se reverra sur UL. Bye.

**Kim : **Quand tu parles du premier chapitre de l'autre, tu parles de la séquelle ou de ma prochaine traduction ??? Merci beaucoup et c'est moi qui te fait plein de zibouxxxx pour m'avoir reviewé tant de fois (n'oublie pas de demander ton prix = voir un peu plus haut.) Bye.

**Lunicorne : **Oui, il n'y a que 21 chapitres mais j'espère que la séquelle apportera des réponses. Bye.

**Izzie : **Kikooooo toua !!! Je te préviendrai sans problème quant à la suite il y en aura une mais l'auteur ne sait pas quand elle aura le temps de l'écrire. Zibouxxxx.

**Lululle : **Eh oui, c'est la fin (g l'impression de me répéter lol). Merci et bye.

**Clau1 : **Il y aura une séquelle et je ne fais que traduire donc ce n'est pas de ma faute. Moi aussi je suis frustrée, vivement la suite. Merci de m'avoir soutenue tout ce temps et bye.

**Saael' : **Kikooooo toua !!! Je suis très contente de te voir comme d'habitude. Moi aussi je suis triste, vivement la séquelle. J'ai un assez bon niveau en anglais mais sans plus, je comprends assez bien mais je parle assez mal. Tu fais circuler des fics dans ton lycée ?????!!!!!???? Moi je ne pense pas que je pourrais faire ça surtout pas des slashs. Enfin je te souhaite bonne chance dans ton entreprise. Faut pas être déprimée, la vie est belle et demain je part faire du ski (zai pas envie d'y aller = je sais je suis bizarre). J'espère que tu vas mieux et que tu liras ma prochaine traduction. Merci bcp bcp bcp. Gib zibouxxxxx.

**Marie : **De rien et merci à toi. Bye.

**Chichisushi : **Merci beaucoup pour tout. Et merci aussi de ton soutien. Oui, c'est vrai que c'est mimi. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre donc pleins de zibouxxxx et bye.

**Mangafana : **Moi j'avais mal à la tête, le nez bouché et mal à la gorge mais c'est à peu près passé et j'espère que toi aussi tu as mieux. Et ta blague est très bien, je suis sûre que tu as le sens de l'humour (au moins un peu). Moi je suis guérie pour les vacances (enfin presque guérie). Non ça ne me dérange pas du tout si je le propose. Oui un mélange des deux pères en fait, moi aussi je vois bien ça. Je ne peux hélas pas répondre à tes questions, dsl. Merci beaucoup et j'espère aussi te voir sur ma prochaine traduction j(ai même une petite idée pour la suivante mais chuuut). Zibouuxxxx et encore merci.

**Umbre77 : **C'est le gros morceau. Ce n'est pas grave que tu sois en retard tant que tu laisses une review je te pardonne, surtout avec une review aussi longue. Moi aussi, vive les profs absents, moi je suis en vacances depuis maintenant une bonne heure c'est trop bien !!!!) et je pars dans pas longtemps (au ski = à moi l'adrénaline et les pistes enneigées) donc je dois me dépêcher un peu quand même. Je ne sais pas du tout s'il y a du tennis, je ne suis pas la sport en général. Rogue ???? eh bien je te plains. Si tu le finis samedi je ne pourrais de tout façon pas le lire avant la semaine prochaine (à moins que je trouve un cyber-café dans la station de ski), mais je te souhaite bonne chance et j'espère que tu vas y arriver. Je laisserai une review quand je les aurai lus. Eh oui, je connais deux personne qui sont aussi accros que moi aux fics, mais je ne les vois pas souvent. Je suis sûre que si tu creuses un peu tu vas trouver des gens qui l'ont lu, c'est obligatoire sinon force-les lol. C'est bien, moi je dors de moins en moins (disons 8h par nuit) mais comme c'est les vacances (enfiiiiin) je vais pouvoir me reposer un peu. Bonne chance pour ton dossier, je pense que tu en auras besoin. Je le veuxxxxxx, donne-le moi mdrrrrrr, moi mon carnet n'est pas aussi demandé que le tien, personne n'a spécialement envie de le lire je pense. Moi aussi je les ai toutes lues, vraiment géniales (surtout qu'elle a posté le chapitre 6 des Lettres et le 20 de Extreme Seduction). J'adore le couple HP/SS, c'est pour ça que je voulais traduire A Bittersweet Potion mais les auteurs ne m'ont pas répondu. Pour Blood, c'est vraiment une fic géniale, un peu compliquée (surtout en anglais) mais superbe. Peut-être une future traduction ??? Qui sait. Toi aussi tu as une sœur chiante ??? Bienvenue au club, la mienne à 5 ans de moins que moi et elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de m'embêter = pauvre de nous. J'irai peut-être pas jusqu'à l'Endoloris mais des fois j'aimerai pouvoir la bâillonner et l'attacher. J'espère que ça va bien se passer aussi, l'Irlande n'est pas si loin et puis sinon c'était Malte. Dsl mais c'est la fin, mais il reste toujours la séquelle. Oui c'est vrai que Dumbledore n'est pas vraiment intelligent quelque fois. Mdr, merci pour la traduction. C'est méchant pour ta sœur (au fait petite sœur ??? moi oui), moi je ne l'appelle pas ma sœur, j'ai trop peur qu'elle vienne, lol. Dsl, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser Dray aux mains de ses fans. Oui, moi aussi j'aurais aimé qu'il souffre plus mais je ne suis pas l'auteur et je ne choisi pas (tiens ça ferait un bonne idée de défi faudra que j'y pense, imaginez tout ce que vous voudriez faire subir à Draco après cette fic). Tu peux venir squatter, il y a encore plein de places. J'espère qu'elle te plaira (en tout cas Dod a dit qu'elle était bien, eh oui elle l'a déjà lue c'est normal c'est elle qui me corrige). Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a énormément plu. N'oublie pas de venir demander ton prix même si je ne pourrais pas répondre avant la semaine prochaine quand je reviendrai ( = voir un peu plus haut pour plus d'informations) Zibouxxxx et à bientôt j'espère.

**Kyzara : **Merci beaucoup et j'espère aussi qu'on se reverra. Bye.

Voilà c'est vraiment la fin.

Pour ceux qui ont msn messenger et qui aimerait me parler (peut-être que ça existe des gens comme ça, qui sait ?) mon adresse est : luciline_du_78@yahoo.fr

Je vous demanderai juste de m'envoyer un mail (à la même adresse) pour me dire qui vous êtes si vous m'ajoutez, c'est plus pratique pour moi.

Je pars pendant une semaine au ski (je pars dans pas longtemps) donc je ne pourrai pas vous répondre tout de suite mais dés que je serais rentré je répondrais. 

Encore merci et à bientôt j'espère.

Zibouxxxx à tous et à toutes.


End file.
